


oh, such treacherous things

by bomballurina, december (bomballurina)



Series: in your eyes [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assasinations, Multi, Politics, Zuko is Awkward, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, aang discovers airbenders, avatar kyoshi makes a cameo, but shit is fucked up, clowns to lovers, firelording aint easy, fuck the comics, honestly fuck the comics, issues and issues and orgasms, katara is the only person with emotional intelligence in the entire show i swear, neither is being an ambassador wink wink, politics everywhere tbh, press f for hakoda this won't be easy for him, slowish burn, sokka's plans, suki is a badass, we deserve zutara, what happened to ursa hmmm, when will these nuggets have the guts to deal with their feelings, witht their new child, zuko and katara parenting the gaang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomballurina/pseuds/bomballurina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomballurina/pseuds/december
Summary: After the final Agni Kai, Zuko and Katara settle into their lives, until clues about what happened to Zuko's mother emerge from the shadows. Navigating through the journey, all while carring for a lost Azula, they grow close, closer than ever before.
Relationships: Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: in your eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849588
Comments: 70
Kudos: 145





	1. scar

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome kiddies! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this story. This diverges from cannon a from the point after the final Agni Kai and will follow our heroes until they fall in love. Of course, Zuko and Katara take center stage. This story will have a sequel, which will diverge into the world of TLOK.

In the aftermath of the Agni Kai, all Katara wanted to do was to lay down and sleep for nine days and nights. After looking death right in the eyes, the last thing on her mind was waiting for everyone else to arrive victorious from their battles. The Fire Sages announced the defeat of Phoenix King Ozai and the rise of Fire Lord Zuko, who was as for now, resting in a chair, reciting commands and hissing when Katara prodded at the star-shaped wound on his chest. She shook her head and continued mending the scarred tissue to the best of her abilities. After bandaging the wound and rubbing some ointment, Katara slid down on the bed, slumping her shoulders forward. Zuko gave her a soft, tired look and took her hand.

“Katara, thank you for everything. You saved my life, now go and save yours by sleeping. Please?”

“But your wound…”

“Will heal. Go to bed, please.” He begged, taking both of her hands this time. Gold melted from his soul, dripping into her own blue. Katara’s eyes widened at the pained look on his face, the genuine concern moved her so she nodded and slid down the bed in his room.

“Would you mind if I stay here?” She whispered.

“Never.” Zuko replied, covering her with the silky blanket. “Just sleep a little, Katara. You defeated Azula today. Not many people can say that.”

“What’s going to happen to her?” She whispered in a fearful voice. Zuko inhaled deeply, slouching back in the armchair he was sitting on. Katara moved over, patting the spot next to her. Zuko gave her a faint smile before sitting down on top of the covers, leaving just enough respectful amount of space between them. Thankfully, his childhood bed, if one may call it that way, was big enough for a small family, probably.

“I don’t know yet. She’s imprisoned in the dungeons as for now. I’ll deal with her once we recover.”

“To be honest, your chest sustained minimal damage for an actual lightning strike.” Katara spoke, pulling the blanket over her chest. “You redirected most of it on your own. Although, it will scar.”

“What is another scar?” Zuko smirked, looking at her face. “I don’t mind having a scar if you get to live.”

“Ah, yes, I almost forgot how you jumped in front of me…” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You defeated Azula at that point.” She spoke, shaking her head. “I figure she wanted to take me out to taunt you.”

“It doesn’t matter what she wanted.” Zuko answered, touching his scar lightly. “Azula lost her honour today by attacking a bystander of an Agni Kai. That is actual sacrilege here. She lost all the respect she had from the Sages and nobles.”

“I don’t think they respected her. They feared her.”

“Oh, that too. Fear is a weapon of choice in this family.”

“Tell me about them.” Katara asked, pulling the blanket now over Zuko. Perhaps talking about family will bring back a sense of normal, a sense of survival even. He felt his heart beat a fraction faster, but the tiredness in his bones made him brush those treacherous little feelings under the carpet, therefore Zuko decided to drown in the blue of her oceans and tell her about the cursed family tree that grew for generations in this forsaken palace.

“Well, we should start from my closest family. There is Ozai, you know, the man who attempted to eradicate the Earth Kingdom but was stop by Aang. Ozai is the son of Azulon and brother to Iroh. My father is the younger brother, if you haven’t noticed. Uncle Iroh was supposed to be Fire Lord, but his son, Lu Ten, died in the first siege of Ba Sing Se.”

Katara gasped, imagining the sweet, tea-brewing grandfatherly man experiencing the pain of losing a child. Zuko just continued in a sombre, tired tone. “Then my father conspired to kill my grandfather, Azulon, yes, Azula was named for him, so that he can become Fire Lord. Which he managed, obviously.”

“Your father just killed his own father?” Katara said, attempting not to be shocked. After all, the man just decided to perform genocide on the Earth Kingdom.

“No, that was actually my mother. I mean, it’s a little more complicated. My mother, Ursa, didn’t really like my father, not that I blame her. And when Lu Ten died, Uncle was left with no heirs. My father, the power hungry fool he was, immediately went to Azulon to ask him for the Dragon Throne. Azulon retaliated by berating him from betraying his brother and told him he shall experience the same pain as he did.”

Katara immediately snapped up, lower lip trembling in fear. Zuko just continued speaking. “My mother made a powerful poison to take him out to spare my life and in return, she was banished. Or that’s what Ozai told me.”

“What on earth is wrong with them?” Katara nearly cried out, grabbing his hand. “And your poor mother…”

“My mother was the best person in the world. She wasn’t even supposed to marry my father, but they forced her.” Zuko wasn’t even sure why he was telling her this, the tale was just spilling out of his mouth. “My mother’s grandfather was Avatar Roku. Some dumb Fire Sages gave the prophecy that the lines of Sozin and Roku would breed powerful generations. My poor mother lived a peaceful life until my father came and snatched her from her village and parents. And then she came here, had no friends, then she had me and Azula and she was alone, so alone and then she just vanished…”

The Agni Kai, Azula’s breakdown, Ozai’s defeat, the pain on his chest and his impending rule all trickled down on his shoulders and Zuko sobbed. Katara pulled him in, letting him cry on her shoulder, while her own tears started dropping into his hair. His entire family attempted to murder him at some point. Katara figured if she could take Zuko’s pain away, she would. As for now, she’s just be there for him to hold him. They fell asleep soon after, lulled by the wind and rain outside.

When Katara woke, Zuko was already out of bed, rummaging through his closet. The realisation drawled slowly over her, she was in Zuko’s old bedroom, watching him fumble around his personal belongings. It felt… Intimate, familiar. She rubbed her sleep-ridden eyes and cocked her head to see him measure and fumble with his clothes. Katara got up, confused.

“Oh, you’re up early. The sun has just risen.” He announced. “I figured that you might want to take a bath or something, I was just heading there myself.”

“Oh, a bath would be nice.” Katara said, watching her somewhat tattered clothes.

“I’ll have the servants find you some female clothes, I mean, if you don’t want to wear mine.”

“Truth to be told, I don’t mind.” Katara shrugged. “Where is the bathroom?”

“Down the hall, left. I think there’s some oil and soap and, uh, stuff.” He handed her his tunic and pants. “I wore this when I was, hm, thirteen?”

“That’ll do.” She said, measuring the sizes. At this point, there was nothing unusual about wearing Zuko’s clothing. Katara thanked him for the get up. “Maybe I should check on your wound. And you go first, I’d like to sleep a little more.” Zuko nodded, taking off his shirt. Katara took a deep breath, mentally slapping herself not to stare at the pretty Prince’s, well, Fire Lord’s now, chest. And abs, definitely no staring at his abs. She summoned some water from the basin by the door and checked on his burn mark.

“Well, the tissue is as good as it gets.”

“I’ll take a bath then and afterwards we’ll have some breakfast. Then I suppose, this is my first official day as Fire Lord.” He grimed, shaking his head. Katara patted his back and rolled right into the plush mattress. Katara felt sleep overwhelm her again. She was awaken again by Zuko, who told her that people are already gathering at the palace. Katara nodded and went for a quick bath and returned dressed more Fire Nation than Water Tribe, alas, this was the new normal for now. The first people to arrive was the infantry, who came to pledge allegiance to the new Fire Lord, then noblemen and merchant representatives. Zuko climbed the podium in the throne room, not even considering sitting down, announcing his presence, which caused the room to erupt in roars and questions. Zuko raised a hand and the men held their breath, aware that the last few renditions of that family weren’t exactly patient, merciful or benevolent for that matter.

“My Lords Spiritual and Temporal…” He said in a firm tone. “Thank you for coming here today. All I have to say as the new Fire Lord is that the war is over and that reformation is due. Please, wait until General Iroh arrives so we can have our first council session and discuss the repercussions and damages of fighting a war for well over hundred years. All I can tell you for now is that there will be change and immediately.”

The men nodded and bowed. “If you want to, pick representatives from each faction to ask any necessary questions in the office.” Zuko suggested, before wobbling on his feet slightly. Katara figured he was hungry and tired, because none of them had any food last night nor did they have breakfast. Since she was right behind him, she leaned and whispered.

“You need to eat something; you don’t want to faint in your first meeting.”

“Not a bad idea.” He whispered back. “Ugh, until you decide, I’ll be in the office.”

Zuko gestured Katara to follow him and walked with her into Ozai’s old office and first thing he did was take off the portrait of the former Fire Lord and throw it in a closet. Soon, servants were summoned and they brought in some breakfast which Zuko and Katara split.

“Are you better?”

“Oh, yeah. Especially once I eat.” He said, eating a piece of orange mango. Katara nodded, eating a little of the sweet porridge. She sipped the tea and leaned back into the leather chair across the Fire Lord’s desk. A servant ran in.

“Your Majesty!” He shouted, waving a letter. “From Ba Sing Se!”

Zuko got up immediately and grabbed the parchment, thanking the servant profusely. The servant stumbled awkwardly, watching as Zuko broke the seal and read it.

“… Ozai has been defeated, the Avatar took away his bending…” Zuko read, causing the servant and Katara to exchange confused looks.

“Is that even possible?” The servant whispered.

“Apparently it is.” Katara said, grabbing her face. She realised that Aang must be in great turmoil now, the boy was terrified of his own ability to bend all four elements and now he was able to take someone’s bending away. Katara knew that Aang won’t take this lightly.

Zuko put the parchment down. “Aang took his bending, huh?” After a short pause, gold charging in his eyes before settling down, he continued. “Uncle and everyone will be here in three days. He also says that Aang asked of us to feed Appa.”

“Of course he did.” Katara shook her head with a smile.

“Is Appa that big fluffy thing in the courtyard?”

“Yup.” Zuko said. “Sheds like crazy.”

“He’ll need a lot of water and food.” Katara continued.

“And care…” Zuko said.

“But don’t forget he likes his belly rubbed…” Katara finished, before tears started dripping from her eyes. Zuko wiped a tear away with his thumb, savouring that they were tears of joy and relief. The servant stepped back, feeling as if he was intruding on a personal moment that just wasn’t for his eyes. He turned his head away and twisted it back once he saw the new Fire Lord and his esteemed guest retrieve to their designated spots. He cleared his throat and bowed his head again.

“Your Majesty, the representatives will be ready for an audience in 10 minutes sharp.”

“Of course.” Zuko nodded. “We’re almost done eating, thank you for the news. Are the Fire Sages ready?”

“They retrieved to the Temple to ask for guidance.”

“Oh.” Zuko said, scrunching his nose. “That will be fun.” He sighed again. “Katara and I will be here then. She represent the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Does Katara have a title?” The servant quipped.

“Waterbending Master.” Zuko said in a dry tone. “She was the one who chained Azula.”

The servant’s eyes widened and he bowed again, leaving them this time. Zuko finished his breakfast and Katara helped him gather the dishes. Soon, three men came in. Zuko recognised Commander Feng from numerous meetings, Minister Kato and the third man was completely unfamiliar to him. He was dressed in a merchant’s uniform and he casually pulled something out of his sleeve and slid it on the oak desk. Zuko and Katara immediately took notice of the white lotus Pai Sho tile and Zuko gestured at the three men to sit. The Minister and the Commander gave the white tile a strange look before joining the merchant.

“As I recognise the Commander and Minister, I must ask for your name, Sir.”

“Oh, to see a Fire Lord address me like that…” The man smiled. “My name is Meiji and I’m the Fire Nation’s chief weapon merchant. I think you might be more familiar with my little brother, Piandao.”

“Oh, he taught my brother too!” Katara chimed in with a big smile.

“He did mention training a young Water Tribe boy.” Meiji laughed. “Piandao said he never had a student more unique.”

“Yes, that’s Sokka.” Katara laughed.

The Minister and Commander exchanged scandalized looks. “Master Piandao took a Water Tribe student?”

“I don’t think that’s our biggest problem right now!” Zuko interjected, causing Katara to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. She figured Zuko felt like a fish out of water as the voice of reason. “Right now, I’m here to declare that the war is over.”

“Of course.” Meiji grinned. “And by right of Agni Kai, you’re Fire Lord.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me.” He said in a rather dry voice. “My first official command it for it to be announced in the entire nation. Then, send formal summons for all our military representatives over the world with the command to retrieve immediately.”

“But…” The commander said.

“There is no but. The war is over. The Fire Nation lost the moment _the Avatar_ had to defeat Ozai and restore balance.” Zuko spoke in a firm tone, emphasizing Aang’s title. “If my knowledge is right, the last time this happened in history was when Avatar Kyoshi defeated Chin the Conqueror, except Kyoshi was less merciful. This sends a clear message.” Zuko spoke, nodding. “The Fire Nation has been defeated.”

The man just collected himself while the minister was patiently writing down the commands of their new ruler. Katara felt immensely proud of Zuko. Meiji turned to Katara again, interested in her presence.

“Piandao mentioned you and your brother to me once, as well as the Avatar and your earthbender friend. They seem like colourful characters.”

Katara snorted. “To put it mildly.” She shrugged. “All that matters is that the war is over and that we can all begin to heal and restore the world order. Oh, and Zuko needs bedrest.”

“Yes, fighting an Agni Kai with a prodigy during Sozin’s Comet sounds taxing.” Meiji mused, watching Zuko’s annoyed expression as Katara suggested for him to take a break. Zuko waved his brush and huffed rather indignantly.

“One hit with lighting and I need to retire? Is that it, Katara?”

“Now you listen to me, Zuko!” She bit back, ignoring the three chocked men once they heard the implication that their new ruler took lighting to his body. Zuko crossed his arms and actually pouted. “You took lighting in the chest! You need rest until your coronation and then you will probably have what, seventy and more years to rule this land? You need to be strong!”

“Why are you making sense?” He snapped back, propping his hand under chin. Meiji’s mouth dropped and he observed the young people. They sat with barely a foot apart and they seemed so close, _oh so close_. The blue and gold clashed against each other and he watched with amusement when the Fire Lord realised his friend, if she is called that, showed genuine care for his well-being.

“Well then, I guess I’ll take a break after this meeting.” Zuko said, flinching. The wound still stung a little.

“Your Majesty, if I may interrupt, you took lightning to the chest?” Minister Kato spoke, putting his own brush down in pure awe.

“She attempted to shoot Katara!” Zuko explained, losing his patience. The three men flinched but Meiji’s eyes just crinkled at the sight.

“We were informed that the Princess attacked a bystander. I wasn’t aware that it was Master Katara.” The commander finally spoke up, eyes darting between them.

“Well, is this all?” Zuko spoke, watching the men. “And I’d like a word with Meiji after the meeting.”

“That would be all, Sir.” Commander Fang spoke, pulling the minister out. Meiji cocked an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair as the two men left the office.

“So, the White Lotus?” Katara asked, raising the tile.

“Yes.” Meiji affirmed.

“How does a weapon merchant end up in the White Lotus?”

“Well, someone needs to fund them.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“So you used the money you made selling weapons to the state to fund an organisation to take it down?” Zuko said, holding his chin. Katara watched the man in awe. “Care for a spot on the council?” Zuko continued and Meiji laughed.

“I have my deal with the Grand Master.” Meiji affirmed, eyeing the two young people again. “Now, I must take my leave. You young people deserve rest. Especially you, Fire Lord Zuko. Considering you took lighting for your girlfriend…”

“She’s not-“

“-I’m not!”

“-Girlfriend!” They screamed in union. The merchant shrugged.

“Oh well, take it easy then.” He suggested as he was leaving the room.

Katara just hoped her cheeks weren’t too red, but the rosy dusting on Zuko’s cheeks stung her in the belly in a way yet unfamiliar to her. Katara looked away and Zuko broke the awkward silence first.

“Uh, can you maybe check my wound out?”

“Of course. But first, you need to lie down.”

They walked in silence to his room and Katara decided to think about how the world changed in just a day. She just wasn’t ready yet to understand and think about the consequences of everything that happened. She figured once Zuko was crowned she and Sokka would return to the South Pole, Aang would go to keep the Avatar’s peace and Toph had some family issues to resolve. Where does this leave her? Was she forever to stay in the South? Katara knew that right now, her people needed her. She was the last remaining waterbender in the South, the only one who knew the techniques and arts long lost. The South needs rebuilding and recovery. Just as the rest of the world. On the other hand, Katara knew she had to face Aang and his soft, idealistic and somewhat even childish feelings for her. She just knew that the sweet little boy would never be anything but a brother to her and now she couldn’t run away from telling him the truth. Zuko opened the door, they entered his bedroom, and Katara wilfully decided to _ignore_ the implications. She just looked at Zuko.

“Take off your shirt.”

In the following days, Katara watched the palace bloom with life all over, with various representatives from various nations. Then she saw her family and leapt into her brothers’ arms. Aang and Sokka clutched her tightly before she released them and grabbed Toph, nearly manhandling the tiny earthbender. To her complete and utter surprise, Toph returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. Then came her father, of how did Katara miss the chieftain and she cried and wept into his chest. Hakoda smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. Unbeknownst to Katara, her father’s heart stung when he saw how much she had grown. Then she saw Suki and the Duke and there was Haru too… Her heart swelled in her chest when she recognised everyone’s faces, all safe and sound. Katara was content.

Aang, on the other hand, was not. He kept chasing and pestering her about his feelings until Katara sat him down and ask him if he ever considered hers. Aang stumbled, deep shame drawling over his face, something she hadn’t seen ever since the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Aang knelt in front of her.

“Katara, if you ever find it in yourself to forgive me, I’ll be happy. But as long as you are happy, I am too.”

With that, she gave him a firm hug. “I could never be angry at you, well, maybe I could, but to me, you are my brother and in the Southern Water Tribe, we believe that family and community is found, not bound by blood. You will always have a family down there.”

“Thank you, Katara.” He mumbled, sighing into her shoulders. He gave her a grin. “Anyways, I’m too old for you. I’ll be 113 soon!”

Katara slapped her forehead and laughed. “Oh, you. Just go to dinner, we have a coronation to attend to!”

Aang’s eyes widened. “Toph told me people have mud fights after those.”

Katara imagined the all-prim and proper Fire Nation generals just getting down and dirty and shook her head. “She is teasing you, Aang.”

“I knew it! Firebenders can’t mudbend! Uh, also, is Zuko’s wound alright?”

“Oh, he’s getting better. It’s Zuko. He survived swimming through the icy waters of the North Pole, he can survive just about anything. But…” She said, voice trembling. “I did get scared for a while.”

Aang’s brows fell and he sighed. “He did the right thing, Katara. I think if you were to ask Zuko, he’d do it all over again for you.” He reassured her. “No need for you to feel that guilty.”

Katara just shook her head. “Still. It was stupid, but heroic.”

“Sounds like our Zuko. Now, let’s crown him, shall we?”

She nodded and grinned.

After the coronation, in the evening, at the same docks they came in order to take out the former Fire Lord, Zuko and Katara bid their goodbye. Zuko, ever the serious politician, shook hands with the newly elected Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe. Hakoda nodded at him, thanking him for the monetary help he decided to send for the people to restart the economy of the frozen lands and tundra of the south. He invited him to visit and Zuko thanked him profusely for the invite, but explained that he needed first to fix his nation.

“And maybe grow a beard.” Hakoda joked. Sokka laughed out loud and Katara shook her head, recalling various shaving incidents where she had to do some quick healing. Sokka grasped Zuko’s arms in the familiar way of Water Tribe warriors, the message clear- Zuko was one of them now, always and forever.

When it came time to say goodbye to Katara, Zuko felt his heart race, slapping against the very own ribs that protected it, so he swallowed and approached her with slight hesitation how to fare next. Katara, gentle and loving Katara, jumped right into his arms, hugging him tightly. Zuko pressed his arms into her waist, hoping she doesn’t feel his own bursting heartbeat.

“We’ll see each other sooner than you think.” She grinned.

“Write to me.” He said, clasping her hand for a final time. “You too.” He said, turning to Sokka.

“Alright!” Sokka announced. “Water Tribe, here we come!”

Katara turned her head towards Zuko for a final time, waving him off. She wish she could put him in her luggage and take him home, alas; he had a duty to his country.

Hakoda observed the exchange before deciding to do some casual parental prodding. He thought of Kya, Kya would just roll her eyes and tell him that’s none of his business and that their daughter has her own mind. Kya would also do some prodding out of sheer curiosity and then she’d find his mother and they’d evaluate the situation and laugh when Hakoda miscalculates the final outcome. Katara leaned forward in the ship, helping Sokka with their luggage. Hakoda helped too, so he took the perfect opportunity to ask about Zuko.

“The young Fire Lord and you seem like great friends.”

Katara nodded, eagerly. “Zuko has been nothing but wonderful since he joined our cause. The Fire Nation is lucky to have him as a leader now.” Katara said, rather diplomatically and proceeded to carry a bundle into her room. Sokka stumbled with some stuff so Hakoda went over to help.

“Sokka, what is the nature of Zuko’s relationship to Katara?”

“Ah, they didn’t really get along well, you know? At first, I mean, they had some left over beef from Ba Sing Se, so they took a fieldtrip to find the men responsible for Mom’s death and they returned as best buddies. Oh, and yeah, they fought together at the Agni Kai, so we joke now that Katara put Zuko on the throne.”

Hakoda blinked, letting in the information that his daughter went on a _fieldtrip_ as Sokka calls it with a _teenage boy_ and they fought together in a battle for his throne and Hakoda was a little overwhelmed by the information.

“What on earth?” Hakoda mumbled, putting their cargo down. He needed to do some thinking.


	2. old friends

“Katara! Katara!” Sokka’s voice boomed from outside. Katara stopped the lessons for today and the little waterbenders looked very disappointed. Two years have passed since the end of the war and there was still so much to do. Katara and Sokka have been working tirelessly to rebuild the South Pole, with Katara leading the healers and teaching waterbending to the new generations. Since they returned, many Northerners have come down to help and their father was being a brilliant chief, leading and organising his people.

The economy was just slowly beginning to rise and grow, but there was so much to be done. The Southern Tribe looked now like a large city, with various buildings, ranging from administrative to hospitals. Unlike their sister tribe, Hakoda chose houses built out of stone, building them on small islands with the help of earthbenders, creating an intricate systems of canals that can easily be navigated by ships and boats, so that the main tradition of their tribe remains in tact. The old huts, igloos and tents were replaced by stone and brick homes, to last for more than a single winter. Katara’s position as the main waterbender, even with the help of Master Pakku, was demanding and time consuming, but Katara actually liked it. She enjoyed leading, setting a mark for people in need of help. With Zuko’s help, Hama, the last person in the world who knew about Southern style waterbending was rehabilitated and released and now writing down her knowledge for future generations.

Speaking of which, Katara was due to receive his letter today. Zuko and Katara would exchange letters every two or three days, talking about politics, the economy, preparations, well, everything. Except for Katara’s booming crush on him. She decided to lock those feelings promptly in a little box and keep them in her heart forever. Having a crush on a boy just because you took down his maniacal sister and put him on a throne and went on a revenge spree with doesn’t mean you’re destined to end up together. She put her gloves back on and left the courtyard where they were training. Sokka was waving a large piece of parchment in front of her, looking terribly impatient.

“Honestly, Sokka, what is it?”

“We received official summons to the Palace in Caldera.”

“Oh, official?” She stumbled through her words, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Katara, don’t play dumb! I know you and Zuko talk all the time! He was the one who suggested we grow potatoes because they can grow anywhere! I know that wasn’t you. Now, why on earth would Zuko summon us?”

Katara inhaled deeply. “He may or may not have tracked his mother down.”

“Oh.” Sokka mumbled. The mystery of Ursa was another smirch upon the name of the royal family, with many people wondering and asking. Zuko was persistent about searching for her, always keeping Katara up with the newly released information. From what his intelligence gathered, his mother wasn’t a native of mainland Fire Nation, therefore his search had to turn to their archipelago. All he really knew was that she was a descendant of Avatar Roku and everything else he found out was through meticulous search and following crumbs.

Katara read the official summons, realising Zuko cleverly disguised the actual cause as a diplomatic mission. She turned to Sokka, unsure what to say next.

“The thing is he wants to bring Azula.”

“Oh, that’s just great!” Sokka yelled, flailing his arms. “Azula will slice us up piece by piece! Or maybe she can get her old gang together!”

“You know very well that Mai serves in their government and Ty Lee is a Kyoshi warrior nowadays and actually _guarding_ Zuko! Put yourself in his shoes, Sokka. Ursa was as much Azula’s mother as she was Zuko’s.”

“I know, I know.” Sokka sighed. “But, Azula is unhinged. Not even Uncle Iroh sees any redeeming qualities in her.”

“She is still Zuko’s family and she’s been undergoing treatment for the past two years.” Katara spoke, eyeing the fishermen gathering fish in piles around the newly established marked. Katara bought some mackerels and thanked the merchant for the excellent meat. They walked in the direction of the Chieftain’s residence, where Gran-Gran was undoubtedly waiting for fresh fish for dinner. Sokka was going through the possible outcomes of this mission. The best one they find Ursa, she returns with her children, and all is well. The worst scenario is Azula killing Zuko and restarting the Hundred Year War. Sokka was neither an optimist nor a pessimist, but Azula was just too dangerous to be let loose. Katara walked inside their spacious kitchen and put the fish down on the counter.

Sokka leaned forward, grasping the table.

“Katara, I know you trust your boyfriend, but I don’t think you should trust Azula.”

“First things first, Zuko is not my boyfriend!” She nearly shrieked, unravelling the fish from their casing. “Second, I don’t trust Azula. The main reason I have to go is to keep her in check.” Katara changed her stance and pointed two fingers toward the fish. Like magic, the mackerel rose and floated across the room. Sokka’s eyebrows shot up when he realised that Katara was controlling the blood that remained in its vessels.

“So much for swearing off bloodbending. I thought it was only possible during the full moon?”

“I won’t use this unless there is another option.” Katara spoke, putting the fish down. “And with enough practise, it is possible without the full moon. I’m not a Master for nothing, Sokka.”

“Okay, okay. When do we pack?” He grinned.

“When I finish making stew for dinner.” Katara said. “Dad mentioned about bringing some guests over, you have to make a lot.”

“Care to peel potatoes?” Katara hoped, offering him the pile of potatoes in the pantry.

“Ugh…”  
  


“Just keep me company, then.” She sighed. “Aang and Toph are making their way to Caldera too. Aang has been finding descendants of airbenders and teaching them. Toph wants to open a metalbending academy. You know the usual…” Katara hummed, peeling some potatoes. Her expression shifted again. “Are you excited to see Suki again?”

Sokka smiled. “You can’t imagine how much.”

Katara smiled. “You are whipped.”

“I know!” Sokka expressed, flailing his arms. Katara snorted, putting more vegetables into the pot. Sokka decided to help after all, wrangling a knife and approaching the mackerel. Katara cocked an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

“Maybe I should carve her a necklace.” Sokka thought, putting his head between his head, in a dream-like daze.

“I thought that was more of a Northern thing.” Katara grumbled, eyeing the carrots.

“Well it was, until the Northerners came down and brought it with them. Now they’re all the rage!”

“So I was fancy before everyone.”

“Precise, sis! So, what say you, what kind of necklace would Suki like?”

“Maybe you should carve a fan.” Katara shrugged. “Or a knife.”

“Oh, that sounds actually pretty cool!” Sokka nodded, imagining the necklace. “I’ll ask Grand-Pakku for advice.” He observed Katara putting the ingredients in a pot, creating a stew and stirring it with her bending.

“You know, how did you manage to cook for us when we were on the road?”

“It was difficult.” Katara shuddered, recalling the mess that was cooking for them. “Although, cooking got easier once Zuko joined us. He was good at baking and knows how to butcher meat.”

“Mhm.” Sokka snickered, which earned him a daft smack with a rag. Sokka miscalculated, it turned out they had no guests, just a lot of fish stew, much to Pakku’s delight. He praised Katara’s cooking and they discussed the upcoming business.

“We’re going to hold elections soon.” Hakoda announced. “For ambassadorships and council positions.”

“Oh, great!” Sokka said, enjoying a spoonful. “You need to find someone tough for the Earth kingdom, King Kuei’s council is a nightmare. For the Northern Water Tribe, I’d suggest someone like Bato, with a lot of experience on the field. Arnook isn’t really difficult, but our sister tribe needs to be a little more progressive… As for the Fire Nation, sheesh…”

Katara ate her soup quietly, wondering if she could go to the Fire Nation. Zuko told her about the lack of healers who knew how to work with chi, about the much-needed education reforms he was passing and about the lack of female representation in his council. Sokka’s eyes darted in her direction and Katara narrowed her eyes.

“Maybe we should send Katara to the Fire Nation. She and Zuko get along alright.”

Hakoda snorted. “I know.”

Gran-Gran rose an eyebrow. “I still cannot believe that feral child grew into a responsible leader. Then again, you’re here.” She pointed at Hakoda, who’s jaw slacked.

“Mom!” He gasped, earning soft laughter from Pakku.

“You were irresponsible and brash! How did you get Kya to marry you is beyond me.” Gran-Gran confessed, drinking tea. “Did you know he wanted to save her from a chunk of ice and managed to drag them both into the ocean?”

Katara covered her mouth and Sokka laughed out loud. Hakoda huffed, shuttling his chopsticks.

“Seriously? Sure, I was a little immature, but who wasn’t?”

“Oh, when you asked me for my necklace the day after you met Kya I knew I raised an idiot. You were fourteen!” Kanna barked, waving in Hakoda’s direction.

“Fourteen?” Sokka grimed. “That’s a little too young, Dad.”

“Eh, when you know…” Hakoda joked.

“You didn’t give him the necklace, didn’t you?” Katara giggled.

“I did, but six years later.” Kanna confirmed. “Don’t marry young, Katara.”

“Oh, I have no intention of marrying for another 10 years at least.” Katara stated, studying her nails.

“Smart!” Kanna said, banging the table. Pakku winced.

“The usual marrying age for girls in the North is sixteen.”

“And that didn’t work out, didn’t it?” Kanna probed, causing Pakku to look down in his stew.

“It didn’t.” He affirmed.

“Times are changing!” Kanna said, flailing her arms. “Katara, if you attempt to marry anyone before you turn twenty-five, I will drag you out of the wedding myself.”

“And what about me?” Sokka said.

“If you manage to convince a girl to marry you, I’ll give you my best wishes.” Kanna said, pouring another serving of stew. “Speaking of which, when will we meet that girlfriend of yours that you’ve been rambling about?”

“Suki is busy guarding the Fire Lord, Gran-Gran! She’s the leader of the Kyoshi warriors!”

“And Earth Kingdom, right?” Pakku said.

“Well, yes, she’s from Kyoshi.”

“I see.” Pakku said, pouring another helping for himself and Hakoda. “You better not ruin that relationship; she sounds like a respectable young woman.”

“I won’t.” Sokka rolled his eyes. “Anyways, there are more pressing issues. Katara and I have been summoned to the Fire Nation to vote on the independency of the colonies.”

“Of course.” Hakoda said. “What is Zuko’s policy there?”

“I like the fact that you call him Zuko.” Sokka grinned.

“Anyone who busts me out of a high-security prison is first-name basis.” Hakoda stated, recalling the enigmatic young man who may or may not be infatuated with his daughter.

“Zuko wants complete independency for the colonies, both from the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, but wants to keep trading and diplomatic ties to them.” Katara explained, recalling a letter from a week ago. Hakoda rubbed his chin.

“Wise choice. Well, when will you leave?”

“Aang will fly in here with Toph in two days. She’s representing the Earth Kingdom.”

“As the Chief, you have my approval. As your father, I will ask you to be on your best behaviour.”

“When weren’t we on our best behaviour?” Sokka said, crossing his arms.

“I have a list.” Hakoda said. Katara turned to Pakku. “Will you manage teaching without me?”

“It will be harder, but we will manage. Malina and Urnaq will have to step up, probably.”

“Alright, then.” Katara said. “We’ll start packing. Dad, draft us any requests we’ll put in front of the council.”

“Alright, Chief Katara.” He grinned, poking her. Katara gave him a little smile before adding another helping to her bowl.

“Eat up, everyone!” She announced.

Two days later, Aang and Toph arrived on Appa, with Toph screaming about the cold on the South Pole and Aang explaining that is _literally_ spring down there. Toph just huddled up in her jacket and slid down Appa’s back, with Aang flying right behind her. The monk waved at them and Sokka let out an excited shriek.

“I can hear Snoozles already! Where is Sugar Queen?”

“Right here, Toph!” Katara laughed, wrapping them in a group hug. They let go and Aang started loading their cargo.

“You know, should we bring presents for Zuko?” Aang suggested. Toph snorted.

“We’re bringing Katara, that’s enough.” The earthbender announced, crossing her arms.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aang said, with clear confusion. Katara slapped her forehead, Sokka winked at Toph, before pinching the bridge of his nose. He forgets sometimes. 

“Well, let’s just say bye to Dad, Gran-Gran and Grand-Pakku and leave.” Sokka stated, taking his leader position back. It was somewhat nice to be back in the saddle, with the old gang joining on an actually important mission. After waving everyone off, Aang flew Appa high into the sky and for the first time since they took down a mad tyrant, the old gang was reunited, save for their main firebender.

“Guys, is Zuko serious about taking his batshit sister on the road?”

“Yes.” Katara sighed. Sokka was about to mention the bloodbending, but she put a hand over his mouth and turned in Aang’s direction, whose shoulders slumped at the mention of Azula.

“Suki is going with us, she learned chi blocking from Ty Lee, and so we’re safe. Also, Zuko told me Azula’s bending isn’t what it used to be.”

“I can imagine.” Aang spoke, immediately going into monk mode. “She used to draw her bending from pure wrath and hatred, now that’s been shaken, she must be in turmoil.”

“Are you serious?” Toph barked. “Twinkletoes, you’d make Ozai sound cute!”

Aang shrugged. “It’s not on me to judge anyone.”

Katara switched the topic. “So, how is it with the airbenders, Aang?”

“Oh, it’s a lot. They refuse to shave their heads and we need to get down to the spirituality part, otherwise, it’s slow and taxing. But if anyone of them is an airbender, I’ll be happy.” Aang recently found out that people were quite interested in airbending and some had lineages descending from the wiped out civilisation, alas, none of them showed the ability.

Toph leaned back. “If Azula goes bananas, can I break something of hers?”

“Are we talking limbs or possessions?” Sokka asked, rubbing his chin.

“I swear…” Katara muttered, wrapping herself up in a knitted blanket.

“Why doesn’t Twinkletoes take her bending away too?” Toph said. “Problem solved.”

Katara noticed another shift in Aang’s posture. “We’ll cross that bridge once we’re there.” Katara concluded, slipping into sleep. She dreamt of Zuko, golden eyes and his smile, she could almost feel him beneath her fingers, the sharpness of his jaw and the shape of his lips, pressing against her cheek like after the numerous times they almost died. She felt his hands slip beneath her waist, the flashes of crystals in forgotten caves and then she woke up with a gasp. Sokka looked at her with concern, but she just told him she’ll sleep it off. Toph was making Sokka carve shitty animals and she’d guess what they are, alas, due Sokka’s skills, she managed to guess just one correct via touch.

Aang was humming to himself, steering them into the direction of the Fire Nation. After two days of travel, they were welcomed by fanfare and applause in the Fire Nation. Katara noticed the Kyoshi guard standing in circles around the perimeter, so she turned her head to Sokka’s who jumped immediately and raced in Suki’s direction, clutching her tightly. Katara searched for Zuko, who was standing between two guards by the courtyard door. Katara realised this was the very courtyard where the Agni Kai was fought, so she took a deep breath and watched him glide down to greet them. He grew, his face looked slightly sharped, but the hair was about the same length, maybe a little longer. The Fire Lord’s golden headpiece was gleaming in the sunlight. Blue met gold, melting together again, as if two years haven’t passed between them. Aang already jumped and hugged Zuko, before he released him. Toph nearly tackled Zuko and Sokka grasped his hand in the traditional way before pulling him in tightly, patting his back. She heard Zuko say something and Sokka snorted, which made Suki laugh. Then Zuko’s eyes darted in Katara’s direction.

Zuko felt as if something shackled him to the courtyard’s floor, his stomach dropping several tiers beneath the surface. The blue of her oceans pulled him, calling him with the moon and the sea, Zuko breathed in. He walked towards Katara, noticeably faster than to the other guests and at first, they grasped their arms in the traditional way of her Tribe, but she felt the world spin around her as their fingers glazed over each other’s forearms, electricity that Azula _dreamed_ of producing streaming between their arms and finally, Zuko broke the impasse. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Katara tucked her head on his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent. Her forehead was now aligned with his lips, an evidence of two years passed between them. They let go of each other gently.

“Welcome back, Katara.” He smiled.

“It’s nice to be here.” She responded, wanting to just wrap her arms around his body and hold him for a while, letting the world go away. Katara felt warmth dust her cheeks as Zuko smiled at her, making her feel like melting.

Zuko waved at the group, signalling to follow him. Katara noticed Toph snickering in her general direction, which made her roll her eyes. The next person they encountered was the Chancellor of the State, also known as Uncle Iroh. He laughed loudly when the gang wrapped him in a big hug, joking how much they’ve grown up.

“You’re all taller than me now. Well, except for dear Toph.”

“I can still kick your ass, old man.”

“That I don’t doubt.” He smiled, ushering them into the dining room. “First we eat, and then we talk.”

“Dinner!” Sokka shouted, racing into the dining room. Zuko shook his head and Katara felt a press of a warm palm against the small of her back as he walked her in. As it was informal, they all were allowed to pick their seats so she slipped between Zuko and Toph, waiting for the food to arrive. Sokka was already starting the conversation, asking everyone about their state of living and starting business with Zuko.

“You see, the thing with the colonies…” Zuko spoke, before Iroh flailed a finger in his direction. “Food first, Nephew!”

“Yes, Uncle.” He mumbled, seeing the soup arrive. The servant was about to pour the soup for everyone, when Katara piped in with her bending.

“I’ll handle this, no worries.”

She poured equal amounts for everyone and the servant looked very grateful. She felt Zuko’s gold flash at her, so she turned and cocked her head.

“What is it?”

“I missed your cooking with bending. It makes food more exciting.” She heard Toph grumble under her breath, while Suki covered her mouth and Sokka remained oblivious, as did Aang. Iroh stroked his beard, eyeing the two people around the table.

His nephew needed some sweet and tender love and who better than his elemental opposite. A two-year age difference is quite nice, not too much. Katara was smart and capable, eloquent and charming, a perfect fit for a future royal consort. Mostly important, she made his nephew smile like a stupid child and he seemed to touch her happiness too. With some pushing and pulling, maybe Iroh could get them in front of an altar. And maybe a grandniece or grandnephew or two.

Katara grinned and dug in.

“So, when are we going on the road?” Aang quipped.

“And are we taking the Whack?” Toph finished.

Zuko flinched visibly. “I think it’s only right if she goes.” Zuko responded, shrugging sheepishly. Aang shook his head.

“I’m here to watch over Azula.” Aang said. “I’m not sure about taking someone’s bending away again, but I think with our help, she can calm down and maybe open herself to change.”

“That sounds promising.” Sokka mumbled.

“You know, her bending isn’t like it was before.” Zuko stated, watching the guards pass behind him. Katara struggled to find the right words, but Sokka stirred the conversation.

“When are the votes?”

“Tomorrow around noon.” The Fire Lord replied. “We’re leaving the day after tomorrow.”

“And where is Whack?” Toph asked, picking her nose.

“She’s in the palace, under heavy guard.” Zuko answered. Katara put a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

“Maybe we should all catch up tomorrow after the summit. Uncle Iroh can make his incredible jasmine tea.”

“Now _that_ sounds quite promising. Let’s go to bed, everybody.” Zuko offered, taking off the golden headpiece on his head. Katara let the others scatter in their general direction before turning to Zuko, who gave her a sheepish smile.

“Thank you for helping me.” He whispered, as if he was afraid that someone would interrupt this most sacred of moments.

“I was the one who suggested bloodbending, Zuko.” She probed.

“Still. I know how you feel about it.” He spoke, voice low. Katara walked slowly towards her room and Zuko followed.

“You know, once we hit the road, you can finally take a break. I know this entire ruling business has been wearing you out.”

“Ah well, I hope so.”

“So, tell me, what did you find out about Ursa?”

“Well, the thing is, as you know, my mother is a descendant of Avatar Roku. Since some Fire Sages had a wild prophecy about Sozin and Roku’s line breeding powerful heirs and what not, Roku hid his daughter, my grandmother in Hira’a, an island actually quite close to Ember Island. Roku’s daughter eventually married and had my mother, who was found my Ozai and Azulon. And the rest is history.”

“And what did you learn?”

“That she might have escaped to Hira’a, all alone. I hope she’s still alive.” Zuko muttered, felling Katara’s little hand wrapping around his arm.

“I don’t want to predict anything.” She whispered again, the hallway buffering her voice. “But you deserve to see her again.” Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. Katara breathed out in his shoulder, before they let go. Zuko fumbled with his hands, unsure of what should happen next.

“How’s Mai?” Katara asked, remembering the gloomy girl with bangs and great distaste for everything.

“Mai is Mai.” Zuko shrugged. “Still gloomy, still throwing knives at people who displease her.”

Katara giggled a little. “And have you, uh, seen her?”

“No, not nearly for a year. She was really angry with me after the Boiling Rock, so we talked things through and decided to part in peace. We’re great friends now. She’s quite passionate about prison reform.”

“That’s great.” Katara smiled. “You mentioned closing the Boiling Rock in your letters.”

“I did send you entire novels, didn’t I?” Zuko sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. The council claimed it’s our greatest high security prison but if I managed to bust out of it, we need better security. Especially considering we’re now hosting Ozai.”

“True.” Katara agreed.

“It was really smart of you to suggest to put him high in a tower overlooking the sea. He’s never going to escape.” Zuko praised her and Katara just smiled. Zuko pressed another hug against her body, giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for everything, Katara.”

“Let’s take it easy, alright?” She spoke, then they parted. After closing the door, Katara slid down the door. _Oh, she was in so much trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any questions about the bloodbending i'm here in the comments


	3. in the air

“Alright then, all packed?” Sokka questioned.

Everyone was still fumbling around with their stuff, except for Toph, who was leaning against Appa’s paw and picking her nose. Zuko fumbled with his hands, watching as the Kyoshi warriors stepped forward in a formation. He lost his usual top knot and golden hairpiece, he was now dressed in comfortable clothes, the only part revealing he’s a member of the royal family was the red and gold collar around his neck. He felt Katara’s hand press between his shoulder blades, watching the warriors part to reveal the former heiress to the throne. Everyone’s faces blanched at the sight of her, Azula’s hair was in a loose ponytail, gone was her red lipstick that made her look _so much_ older, her face was now marred with dark eye circles.

“Hello, Zuzu.” She sneered. Aang noticed restrains on her wrists and nearly winced when Suki undid the shackles. Suki was out of her usual uniform too, dressed in traveling gear.

“Are you ready, Azula?”

“Whatever.” She mumbled, pacing towards Appa. She ran into Sokka, hissing at him.

“Out of my way, peasant!”

“Hey! My father is the Chief of the…”

“Head peasant is still a peasant.” Azula snarled, crossing her arms. Zuko shook his head, praying for patience.

“Sorry, Sokka.” He whispered and he just shrugged. Sokka thought, since Azula couldn’t roast him like a nice meal, he can talk back and call her a little shit when she’s being one.

“We’ll just have to get used to her.” Sokka stated, attempting to keep the peace.

“Wise peasant.” Azula said in a dry tone.

“Hey! Listen to me, Princess Murder…”

“Guys, please!” Aang gasped, watching them get into a fight. “Sokka, Azula, we haven’t even left!” They both closed their mouths at Aang’s saddened face and Sokka turned his face away.

“Now, where too, Sifu Hotman?” Asked Aang, climbing on Appa’s head.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. Patience, Zuko, patience. “We’re going to Hira’a, Aang.”

“Alright! Yip, yip!” He shouted, flying into the air. Azula flinched visibly, unfamiliar on the back of a sky bison. Katara studied her, recalling the last time she’d seen her. Azula was a mess, falling apart at the final Agni Kai, her form not so straight and proud anymore. Her heart went out to Zuko, who now had only Iroh. His mother was either missing or dead, his father was a can of worms Katara just wasn’t ready to open yet. From his core family, only Azula was left and she wasn’t even there.

Zuko was right beside Azula, while Katara squeezed between Toph and Suki. Toph’s feet were firmly pressed on the leather, but Katara knew Toph couldn’t feel anything. Suki, on the other hand, kept her hand firmly on a dagger. Sokka was reading the maps of Hira’a, marking spots and mumbling into his chin.

“Hey, Zuko?”

“Yes?” He asked with a strained voice.

“Hira’a has actually just one fishermen town and some holiday homes. This is a new map, right?”

“Yes.”

“Great. So your mother can only be in the town, which is where we start.” He said, closing the map. He turned to Katara.

“Oi, should we change into our Fire Nation disguises?” He quipped. “We’re sort of famous now. I mean, Aang has his blue arrows, Zuko has a scar and you and I are obviously Water Tribe. Toph could maybe pass. Suki, too.”

“I agree with Sokka.” Suki answered. “Once we’re on the ground, we need to change. Your Majesty, you better wear a scarf over your head.”

“Did you just address me with my full title?” Zuko snorted, causing the group to erupt with laughter. Even Aang’s shoulders were shaking.

“Sorry!” Suki grinned, covering her forehead. “I’m used to you being all lordly and you know…”

“It’s okay, Suki.” He laughed, shaking his head. Azula looked taken aback, clearly confused.

“But you’re the Fire Lord, therefore you’re His Majesty…” Azula nearly shrieked.

“Azula, Suki is first my friend then a bodyguard.”

“And he burned down my village…”

“And I burned… Suki, I paid off the damage!”

“I know, I know it’s just funny to agitate you!” Suki laughed. She leaned back into Appa’s saddle, finally more comfortable. Katara just studied Azula’s face, a mask of confusion and anger.

“No, no! You’re now…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Zuko said. Azula just put her head between her hands. Figuring out what is real and what’s not real has been really difficult. Her entire life she was taught that the Fire Lord must be addressed with the utmost respect and always addressed with proper titles, even if he is your father. The Fire Lord was also firm, never laughs and she is his undoubted favourite. The Fire Nation is powerful and great and just wants to share its power and prosperity with the world. Yet there she was, on the back of a sky bison, floating through mid-air, with the last airbender in the world, two Water Tribe brats, a Kyoshi warrior, a blind earthbender and her weak, pathetic brother. Nevertheless, her brother didn’t look anymore weak. He looked taller, almost taller than their father is, he wore his regalia with pride and people called him great, she even overheard their kooky uncle say how Zuko has been learning to produce lightning.

Zuko didn’t knew how to produce lightning. Azula was the more powerful bender. She is Ozai’s best child. She conquered Ba Sing Se. She did so many things…

“Uh, Azula, would you like to sleep until we arrive?” Katara suggested, hoping Azula doesn’t charge with lighting. To her surprise, she just slumped and nodded. Zuko crawled over to Katara’s side, so Suki slid over to make space for him. Azula sprawled on the floor of the saddle and wrapped herself in the blanket at her knees. Katara watched her eyes close and turned to Zuko, studying him this time.

Azula and Zuko looked alike in many ways, sharp features, strong eyebrows, high cheekbones and light eyes. Whereas Zuko’s eyes were like molten gold, warm and inviting (because _if_ Katara had the choice, she’d just _dip_ into those eyes and stay there for a while) Azula’s were like dying leaves, the same colour plants are when summer turns into autumn and life goes asleep.

“Are you alright?”

“As right as rain.” He whispered, leaning back on the edge. Katara watched the sea bellow them, feeling the pull of the ocean. Zuko enjoyed watching Katara’s face when she was the near the source of her power, like a puzzle piece settling into the perfect spot. Blue flashed at him again and for a moment, Zuko recalled all the little moments they spent together cooking and talking, pretending to be regular kids in the middle of a bleeding war. Then they became as close as flesh and bone after they nearly died together. Then he pined two years for her. Katara was a fever dream for him, he’d usually see her at night, on Ember Island, slipping into the sea.

He felt like a stupid schoolboy around her it was embarrassing. Insult to injury, she was now right there, ready to grab and he didn’t have the courage. Katara wasn’t his to take, for she was free and bringing her into the musings and dirt of the Fire Nation just _wasn’t fair_. He wasn’t really good enough for her, not even close. He’d live a thousand lifetimes and he wouldn’t deserve Katara. She just smiled at him and he continued watching her. Sometimes, the sea touched his feet, just for a lingering moment, giving him a taste of what could be. He just wasn’t deserving of it. He just complied by putting a hand on the small of her back, holding her in place as she watched the moon and stars shimmer. Zuko thought they were shining just for her.

“Ugh Sokka, how much till Hira’a?” Aang gaped, noticing storm clouds in the horizon.

“Shit!” Sokka gasped, rubbing his temples. “Zuko, what say you?”

“Aang, turn left and go to Ember Island, it’s just bellow there! We’ll proceed in the morning!”

“Solid ground!” Toph cheered. Suki just eyed Azula, who was awake the entire time. Once Appa slid on the beach, Toph jumped into Suki’s arms and she slid her down on the beach. She stretched her legs and raced to the house, while Suki fixed restraints on Azula’s arms, leading her to the old beach house.

“Is this our old holiday home?” Azula blinked, turning to Zuko.

“Mhm.” He nodded, helping Katara and Aang with cargo. “We’ll stay here until the storm is over.”

Aang raced towards the house, calling dibs on his old room. Katara looked at their food rations, figuring she could go to the market to buy some groceries so they can have a hearty dinner for the road.

“We’ll cook together, alright?” Zuko whispered, lips brushing against her ear. Katara promptly ignored the shivers on her neck and nodded with a wink.

Azula was slipped into her old bedroom and Suki volunteered to stand guard for the first few hours. Sokka offered to help her and Katara wondered if they’re going to let Azula escape or just disgust her to sleep. She made it to the kitchen and put down the food, waiting for Zuko to arrive. Toph was with him, much to Katara’s surprise, because Toph avoided the kitchen like the plague. Toph settled on the table, putting her head on the table.

“So far, Whack hasn’t tried to kill anyone. Which is amazing!”

“Toph, settle down with the nicknames. Azula has issues as it is.” Katara sighed, noticing the absurd amount of rice they have packed, alongside with beans and various grains. They lacked spices, somewhat and they were in dire need of fresh meat. She grabbed a basket from the pantry and looked and Zuko.

“Let’s go to get some meat for dinner. Toph, do you want to come?”

“And third-wheel you? Nope. I have Twinkletoes to beat up.” She got up and cracked her knuckles. “Oi Aang, let’s practise earthbending!”

Aang came out, holding a basket of mangoes. “But Toph, why would we need to practise earthbending?”

“Because I said so.” She responded, grabbing his collar. Aang winced and sighed as Toph dragged him into the yard. Katara laughed and shook her head, offering Zuko a hood. She changed into her Fire Nation get up and they left for the market.

“Some things just never change. Remember when she nearly broke his hand?”

“Toph does have some unorthodox teaching methods. I prefer the gentle approach, especially with my young students in the South.”

“They all must be eating out of your hand, in love with Sifu Katara.” Zuko teased, bumping her shoulder.

“Hey! I do like kids, Zuko, for your information, and I find it quite nice to work with them.”

“As expected.” Zuko said, imaging Katara with a brood of little waterbenders. The thought warmed his heart more than it should.

“Do you like kids, Sifu Grumpy?”

“I actually do.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Many nobles have young children who are fascinated with a big gold headpiece and elaborate robes!”

Katara laughed, imaging Zuko wrangling a baby who kept pulling his hair. “Are they naming their children after you?”

“Yes.” He grimaced. “My name actually means “anger”, Katara, they’re naming their children anger!”

She laughed out loud this time, throwing her head back like a little kid. Zuko joined in laughter too, watching her eyes crinkle in amusement.

“I’ve missed you.” He blurted out and Katara nearly stopped in her tracks.

“I did too.” She confessed back. The silence that fell between them was awkward, so Zuko decided to break it before they’re stuck in an endless cycle on the market.

“Do you want to make stew tonight?”

“Oh, yeah. And soybean buns for Aang. Could you bake something?”

“Sure. Maybe lemon slices?”

“Yes, why not.” They reached the market place and Katara was surprised how full it was, filled with people to the brim. The last time she was here, there weren’t many people around, but she figured, since the war was over, the population grew. She wrapped an arm around Zuko’s elbow and they walked with their heads down, careful not to be recognised. In truth, Iroh was currently in charge, their time here was borrowed and rather sparse, therefore, no slip-ups were allowed. Especially not ones of the tender kind.

With tangled arms, they walked amongst the people and bought groceries and Zuko offered to carry the basket for her, which made Katara laugh.

“You’re so chivalrous. You know, you should give Sokka a lesson.”

“I think he doesn’t need it. He dated the moon.”

“True.” Katara recalled, thinking of Yue. “I can’t wait to take a bath and sleep in an actual bed.”

“Same.” Zuko confessed. “You know, the last time you stayed here, you picked Azula’s room and now she’s there, so if you want, you can take the big room with the ocean view. It’s only fair.”

“I don’t care what room I get.” She shrugged. “As long as I can shower and sleep.” She confessed, rubbing her eyes.

“Aren’t you waterbenders stronger under the moon?”

“Not when we’re dead tired.” She yawned, leaning on his shoulder. Zuko wrapped his free arm around her waist, letting her lean into his neck. Moments like this, where she pressed her chin into his sternum, felt like such selfish little thefts. He felt like a thief savouring a stolen sweet and just waiting for someone to slap him over the wrist, yet Katara’s jasmine scented hair made his head go dizzy. Maybe his attraction was purely sexual because maybe Zuko had a thing for pretty girls with big cerulean eyes and wide hips. Especially if those girls were smart and tough. Maybe he just had a thing for Katara. He wanted to slap himself but refrained once they reached the gate and entered the house.

The stew was simmering in the pot and Zuko was working on the sweets. The kitchen was really warm, even warmer due their presences there, Katara felt like she should just slip off her already slinky clothes and bend ice on her skin, but refrained herself from taking her clothes off in front of Zuko. Her mind wondered in not so nice spots, where Zuko was naked too. She’d seen him without a shirt back after the war and one has to wonder what the encore after the tease was.

Katara just chucked some carrots in the stew and pretended not to want to get into Zuko’s pants. Zuko tossed the pan with the batter into the oven and sat next to Katara, their thighs touching.

“Are you hot here?”

“Yeah…” She rasped, opening her collar slightly. Zuko nodded and creaked the window wide open, letting the cool night air in. Katara was partially grateful for his insightfulness, but she’d prefer if he’d just stay by her side. Then a loud bang erupted on the floor and they raced to see what it was.

Azula laid on the floor on her stomach, with Suki holding her hands hostage. Sokka was putting out a fire in the room, but Katara already summoned water from the pouches and doused the burning curtains. Azula was screaming and sobbing and Suki was just pale and confused.

“What happened?” Zuko shouted, watching Azula fall apart all over again.

“She just came out and started screaming!” Sokka yelled, helping Suki bring Azula up. Zuko grabbed her shoulders, watching her with confusion.

“Azula, what is it?”

“She was here!” She screamed, wringing and shouting.

“Who?” Katara paled, imaging someone breaking into Azula’s bedroom. The look in Zuko’s face told her everything. She could see it written, all over his face. He knew whom Azula saw.

“Azula, you know she’s not real. We’ll maybe see her, maybe not. But you know, you understand, she’s not here.”

Azula just started shaking and heaving. Zuko dragged her into the room and closed the door. Katara pulled Sokka and Suki with her, walking them to the kitchen. Toph and Aang already made it inside, confused about the sounds that came out of the house.

Katara steered everyone to the kitchen, plopping plates in front of them. Halfway through their meal, Zuko came to join them, his face marred by the events transpired not so long ago. Katara got up, watching as Zuko made it to his usual spot and sat down, burying his head between his hands. He sighed and looked at them.

“Azula currently doesn’t know what’s real and what’s not.” He explained. “Sometimes, when she looks in the mirror, she sees our mother. They look alike, you know… And now, she’s just… Lost.” He said, for a lack for better words. Katara squeezed his hand. Zuko poured himself little food and they all ate in silence. Sokka kept glancing over at Zuko, wanting to ask so many questions.

He realised that Azula was the most overlooked of Ozai’s victims.

Toph was too taken aback, shifting in her seat. She spared herself some silence, before realising that Azula’s madness comes from a place of hurt. Zuko decided to explain what happened.

“As much as I had difficulties with Ozai, Azula had the same amount of difficulties with our mother. They were never really close and my mother favoured me because she was aware that I wasn’t my father’s favourite. Firebenders are born with a spark in their eyes and I just didn’t have it.” He shrugged. Katara was looking at him, recalling the time he told her this very story, how tears streamed down her eyes when she thought about the impact of Ozai’s ruthlessness.

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Azula’s healing will take time.”

“We’ll help.” Offered Aang. “Does she like to read? Dance?”

Zuko shrugged. “Azula dedicated her entire life to becoming a master firebender and tactician. Now that she lost that, I’m not even sure what she even likes.”

“Then we’ll find out.” Aang stated, remaining optimistic. Katara wished she’d share his optimism because when Azula was in a coma after the final Agni Kai, Katara took a look at her brain. The scrambled mess of chi pathways terrified her and not even writing back with Yugoda helped.

Zuko nodded and ate a little of the stew, before racing up. “The lemon slices!”

“I pulled them out of the oven, they’re cooling off in the kitchen.” Katara reassured him. Zuko said down and for the first time, the group laughed. Suki shook her head, bumping Sokka’s shoulder.

“The high and mighty Fire Lord, screaming about lemon slices.”

“Zuko, you’re becoming a housewife.” Sokka chuckled, pouring in more food.

“What’s wrong with being a housewife?” Katara chirped, making Sokka stop in his tracks.

“Ugh, nothing?” He blanched, praying that Katara doesn’t douse him in a spring of water.

“Exactly.” Katara said in a dry tone, getting up and bringing a plate of lemon slices. “I saved a portion for Azula.” She said. “I’ll bring it to her later.”

“Alright, thank you.” Zuko said, gently placing a hand on her back. Suki cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. She wondered if the sexual tension between them will just boil over and make them squirm in their shoes, or maybe she should just get them drunk, lock them in a closet and let nature take her course. Aang offered to do the dishes, much to Katara’s surprise.

“I need to practise some waterbending.” He confessed. “I’m not too good with the delicate stuff.”

“Alright then.” Katara said, getting up. “I’m going early to bed.”

“We’re leaving at dawn.” Sokka announced. “So don’t unpack.”

If only he knew what baggage they were carrying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys enjoy zutara week


	4. i lived like an island

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Sokka snorted, observing the torrential rains outside of the house. Zuko sighed, patting his back.

“Looks like we’ll have to wait.”

“Yeah, Appa can’t fly in such weather.” Aang agreed, looking at the stormy clouds.

“Well, maybe we can take a short break then.” Sokka suggested. “We can’t go to the beach, maybe we can play games?”

“Oh, that sounds fun! Also, where is Katara?”

“She’s sleeping in.” Zuko said, shrugging. “You know she hates getting up early.”

Sokka nodded, plopping himself on the sofa. “Well, let’s just enjoy the day. Sorry, the search for Ursa will have to be put on wait.”

“It’s alright.”

“How’s Azula?” Aang asked, tentatively.

“She’s in the library, with Suki and Toph.” Zuko explained, sitting down next to Sokka. “She wanted to spend some time there, I suppose.”

“Is it okay if I talk to her?” Aang asked, shifting from one foot to another.

“I don’t see why not.” Zuko gave him a weak, but grateful smile. Aang nodded and raced upstairs, up the last floor and reached the library. The library and study were one room, with a large oak desk and many chairs, one of which hosted a blanket wrapped Azula. Suki was sitting across of her, while Toph was standing right behind.

“Twinkletoes, are you here to read?” Toph asked, cocking her head. At those words, Azula shifted in her seat uncomfortably, noticing Aang enter the room. She looked like she wanted to ask how Toph knew that the Avatar was coming, but decided to remain quiet. Suki gave him a small wave and continued studying the biography of Avatar Kyoshi, which had several tomes due her lifetime spanning 230 years. Azula was looking through the window, watching the waterfalls of rain slide down the windows.

“Aang, did you know that Kyoshi’s mother was an airbender?”

Aang shook his head, in surprise. “Are you kidding me?” He gasped, jumping behind Suki. “Kyoshi and I don’t really get along, ironically.”

Suki shook her head. “Here it says, she lost her bending abilities after leaving the Air Nomads. Something that has to do with spirituality…”

“Yes, I’ve heard that happening. You know, the old Air Nomads were all airbenders, no exception.” Aang explained. “Because they were quite spiritual and enlightened. They had a different way of life than most. No army, no government.”

Suki noticed that Azula was listening with great interest.

“Could an Air Nomad return to their way?”

“Of course, with the right help and guidance. Although, I have to say, I miss my people. You know, the ritual when one becomes a master is the best thing ever. We all gather to tattoo them and we sing and celebrate their integration into the higher circles of spirituality. I remember when I got my tattoos; it was one of the best days ever.”

“And the shaved heads?” Suki asked.

“That’s to feel the air currents better, Suki!” Aang gasped, causing Suki to laugh. Toph rubbed his bald little head and Aang pouted.

“Don’t you get cold?” Toph asked, jumping over into a chair.

“No, airbenders use their breath to warm themselves.” He explained. “Like the thing Zuko does with his breath of fire.”

“Yeah, that’s a neat trick.” Toph said. Azula was still staring at them, Aang especially. Aang figured, since her great-grandfather was the one to eradicate the Air Nomads, must be very conflicting and confusing on her side. She didn’t know they were such a powerful and intricate culture, even if they didn’t have an army or government, something that was mindboggling to Azula. She watched the friends interact and for a moment, she wondered how it was to be them.

Around lunchtime, the sky had cleared and the group was ready to take off. Sokka was already shouting about scheduling issues, waving his maps around and telling everyone to get on Appa faster. Once again, in the sky, the gusts of wind blew strong and Katara felt cold for the first time since leaving her home. She wrapped herself in a blanket, still shuddering from the cold. Sokka and Suki were all nicely huddled up; while Toph yanked all the fabrics, she could find on herself and fell asleep. Azula, as a firebender, didn’t feel the cold as bad, so her clothing was sufficient. Katara felt Zuko press a hand on her back, she turned around to face him.

“Uh, are you, um, cold?”

“Yeah.” She said, nodding. Zuko nudged her blanket, wrapping his hands around her waist. Katara nearly moaned from the warmth, leaning into his touch. She placed her head on his shoulder, savouring the sensation of his soothing touch. Zuko was getting even warmer, which was incredible. She looked at his face, his pupils were blown wide and he was chewing on his bottom lip, attempting to control his breathing.

Firebending comes from the breath, Uncle Iroh says. His wise Uncle didn’t calculate his nephew’s tendency to do dumb, chivalrous things that made it increasingly difficult to control his breathing. One wrong move and he’d graze Katara’s breasts and he’d die on the spot from the shame he’d feel if he disrespected her like that. Oh, yes, this is how he dies. The historians shall write, Fire Lord Zuko, died age 18, of shame.

“Ugh, Sokka, can you check the map? I think that’s Hira’a?” Aang shouted, making Sokka grumble under his breath for interrupting his time with Suki.

“Yeah, that’s Hira’a, we need to land!”

“Alright! Hold yourselves; there is a lot of wind down there!” Aang announced, getting up. With one hand, he was holding the reins of Appa and with the other, attempting to bend the gusts of wind from the group. Of course, the currents of wind were really strong and Aang considered going into the Avatar state to protect his friends from possible harm. Using his knowledge, Aang waved the gusts of wind out of their way and steered Appa down.

Aang did his best to land them with expertise, but they all stumbled down in the saddle. Azula grabbed onto the edge, while Sokka held Toph’s shin so she doesn’t fall. Suki was holding Sokka’s shirt, keeping both him and Toph on the saddle and Zuko, poor Zuko, was on top of Katara. Two breaths hitched at the same time, Zuko’s blood pressure rose sky high as he felt something _soft, very soft_ , pressed against his chest. All he could was stare at Katara’s eyes in pure horror. To his surprise, red bloomed on her cheeks. With that, he jumped off Katara and apologised profusely.

“It’s okay, you were protecting me.” Katara mumbled, tucking her hair back. They all slid down Appa and Toph stretched her legs.

“Alright, this isn’t a big island.” She confessed. “Hm, you said there is just one town here?”

“Yup.” Sokka said, taking his luggage.

“Lots of people living here for just one city.” Toph confessed. “Anyways, we need to settle somewhere. Or, are we doing it like back in the day and camping?”

“Camping!” Aang shouted, like a small child. Katara slapped her forehead, already sensing the influx of bugs and searching for bathrooms. Luckily, her brother had her back.

“No, with the courtesy of His Majesty, we have a nice house for ourselves here.” Sokka announced, dusting his jacket off. “No more sleeping amongst bugs.”

“Oh, wonderful, I need a regular bed.” Suki confessed, yawning.

“Me too.” Katara nodded. Aang left Appa to have some breakfast, while the group unpacked at their new, temporary home. Sokka already had everyone gathered in the dining room, listening to his plan.

“Alright, alright. After we settle, we’re going to go out and infiltrate the people of Hira’a. Our targets are the elderly, because it is likely that Zuko and Azula’s mother went to school here too, so it would be preferable if we can find some old teachers. Then, we need to find out where her parents lived, but this is a problem because we only know their names and we don’t know if they were famous around here.”

“But weren’t they related to Roku?” Aang chimed in. “An Avatar’s child could garner some attention.”

“That’s the thing, Roku hid his daughter here. Ask merchants, vendors, players, dancers, restaurants, bars…”

“Or theatre groups.” Zuko suggested. “My mother loved the theatre; I imagine if there is a theatre group, she must have had some involvement with them.”

Azula remained quiet. “And how do we search them?” She asked. “As a group?”

“No, we’ll split in smaller groups.” Sokka explained. “To cover more terrain. I’m going with Suki.” He announced, grabbing Suki’s hand. She smiled coquettishly and nudged Sokka with her hip and he winked at her.

“Ugh.” Toph stated. “Alright, then, dear Princess Whack, you’re going with me.”

Azula opened her mouth, but Aang’s face went pale, imaging the damage benders with the powers of Toph and Azula can inflict upon the poor island, so he offered himself as bait.

“I’m going with you two.”

“Why?” Katara paled, observing the wrathful duo.

“Because he’s the only of us who knows he’ll get reincarnated.” Sokka stated in a tired voice.

“For the love of everything, please don’t get into fights.” Katara pleaded. Toph just nodded.

“As long as she behaves, so will I. Plus, she’s Fire Nation and probably has some family resemblance to her mother. If someone sees her, they might remember.”

With that, Azula looked down in shame, slightly shaking. Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, recalling that looking in the mirror triggered Azula sometimes. Ursa was her mother, and like some mother’s, Ursa gave Azula a lot of her face, but none of her kindness or sweetness. Ozai roughed out those softs spots that Ursa left, piece by piece, command by command.

“Did your mother wear anything in particularly distinctive?” Sokka asked.

“Um, she wore pink lipstick.” Zuko recalled. “Almost always. In addition, her hair was always neat. She had dark brown hair and yellow eyes. Her hair was a little lighter than mine or Azula’s.”

“She always smelled like orange blossoms.” Azula said which surprised Zuko. “She also wore eye makeup, like a black liner.” His heart pressed at those words, because Azula also used to wear makeup before the painful events of Sozin’s comet. The fact that she remembered those little things about their mother made Zuko somewhat happy. Maybe this journey will fare well and they’d return with Ursa to the palace, where she can meet Iroh again and they can all start to heal like a family.

“Then we have clues. Ask makeup makers, perfume vendors, actors…”

“Is there, like, an old patriarch or matriarch on the island?” Suki chimed in. “Like a local leader. Maybe they have records about the inhabitants.”

“That’s a great idea!” Sokka grinned, kissing her forehead. “Suki and I will start there tomorrow.”

“We’ll harass old people, then.” Toph said. “You know how much I love terrorizing Bumi.”

“He once told me you tossed rocks at him while he was asleep.” Aang said in a terrified voice.

“That was fucking funny.”

“This means, Zuko and I are on merchant duty.” Katara said, rubbing her temples.

“Oh, I’m so glad that I’m not going with _you_.” Toph said with a mean grin. Katara rolled her eyes.

“Got something against perfume, Toph?”

“As a matter of fact, I do, but that’s not the point. I’m hungry!” She shouted, banging her hands on the table.

“I’ll start dinner.” Katara said in a dry tone, moving in the direction of the kitchen. Zuko just followed her quietly. Azula stared, wondering what exactly the nature of their relationship is. When she saw them at _the end_ , they stood together as one unit, one heart. Azula figured they must be bedfellows, maybe even lovers, but from what she’s seen, her brother had the hots for the girl, that was without question, but their relationship was fresh and tense. She wondered if he had the guts to pursue her, but Zuko had never been one to chase his own happiness, something the siblings had in common.

In the late afternoon, dressed in their disguises, team Avatar divided and they charged to explore the island. Sokka armed them with maps and told them to return before midnight, so they can rest. Toph grabbed Azula and pulled her aside once the older teenagers were gone.

“Alright, Princess Whack, listen to me. If you move a finger wrong, Aang and I will end you. I will crush you like a bug and Twinkletoes will go into the Avatar State, and this time, we’re releasing Kyoshi!”

“Toph, no!” Aang gasped, grabbing his head.

“Oh, have my back at least once, Twinkletoes!” Toph barked, crossing her arms.

“Azula, what Toph wants to say, just please, don’t get into arguments and no bending. We can’t have our covers blown.”

“I’ll behave; just keep her away from me.” Azula gritted through her teeth. Aang thanked her for her cooperation and they went to scout the island. Their first stop were the piers, where people were taking their evening walks and parking their boats after long days. Toph noticed a pub full of people and pointed Aang in the direction of the place. They entered and asked for a table, where they took their seats and ordered tea. Toph wanted beer, but Aang made her promise she won’t drink.

“Twinkletoes, I know you’re a monk and everything…”

“Oh no, the monks used to drink a lot back in the day. I just wasn’t allowed, so I don’t know how to handle anything.” He confessed, twiddling his thumbs. Toph gaped at him before shrugging. Azula sipped her tea, observing the bartender.

“The bartender seems old.” She whispered and Aang nodded. The elderly man was wiping the counter clean, while conversing with the customers. The man shot them few glances before narrowing his eyes at Azula.

“Aren’t you a little young to be drinking?” He quipped.

“Clearly, we’re having tea.” Azula responded with equal vigour in her voice, refusing to submit to his mean-spirited glance. The mean snickered at Azula, nodding. Toph understood the exchange perfectly; he wanted to see if they’re some milquetoast tourists or actual players.

“Say, old man, do you know my aunt, Rina?” Azula said, leaning forward on the counter, staring directly at the man. The bartender’s face contorted into a mask of confusing.

“The name sounds very familiar. You’re from the main island?”

“Yes, we’re from Caldera. My aunt used to live here and had a house and were interested if it still exists.”

“If I recall correctly, Rina had a husband.” Another voice said, from the other side of the counter. The other man, in the same age range as the bartender, was nursing a stiff drink and eyeing the newcomers.

“I never forget a face, certainly not Rina’s. She had a husband and a very kind daughter, your cousin, I presume. Although, I must say, I wasn’t aware that Rina had any siblings or family outside of Hira’a. She just came to the island one day, married, had a kid and lived here peacefully.”

“Oh yes, I remember Rina!” The bartender said, slapping his forehead. “She died real quick after her girl left. Must have been a broken heart.”

“Her daughter left?” Toph asked.

“Yeah, whisked away by some mainland lad. He was quite comely, had long hair and spoke like a bleeding poet.”

“No, you’re confusing him with the other lad.” The bartender corrected the guest. “The poet was the theatre boy, their neighbour. The other boy seemed a little too well-bred to be a regular fellow.”

“How so?” Azula asked, raising her eyebrows. She imagined her father.

“The boy came here for summers, with his father, mother and brother a few times.” The bartender said. “They looked fucking rich, if I can say so, apologies to the ladies.”

“None fucking needed.” Toph said, flicking her bangs. “Say, bartender, what’s your name?”

“My name is Noren and this bar, _The Yellow Unagi_ , has been working for a proud and happy sixty years. Everyone you see here is a regular, like their parents and sometimes even grandparents.”

“Wowsa.” Toph said. “Did anyone of your customers know Rina?”

“Hm, Rina wasn’t a native islander, but her husband, Jinzuk, was. Jinzuk used to work in the government, maybe some of the workers there remember him. You can ask them.”

“Thank you.” Aang smiled, nodding with a bright smile. “And to you too, kind Sir.” Aang said to the guest, who tipped his head in their direction.

“Oi, Noren, how’s your great-grandson?” The guest asked.

“Oh, he’s just the sweetest…” Noren answered, sipping a drink under the table. Azula turned to Toph and Aang.

“We gathered a lot of intelligence, we might just leave. There isn’t anything for us left here.”

“Ah, calm down! We can sit back and relax! We gathered some information.”

Aang just decided to stay out of it.

Zuko huffed at the range of perfumes on the counter, while Katara evaluated the bottles with equal confusion. She didn’t know where to start, so she put herself in Sokka’s head. Where would Sokka start? Hm, he’d probably have a bite or two at first, then he’d sip a cup of some drink and ask for the right directions. Which in their case was orange blossom perfume.

“Um, hi.” She smiled at the young woman working at the counter, who was counting the money she made that day. The girl smiled back at her, tucking her hair back.

“Hello, need any help?”

“I’m looking for orange blossom perfume.” She said. “The best you have. Who makes the best perfume here?” Katara thought, since Zuko’s mother was very wealthy, she could afford purchasing and using expensive perfume. The girl laughed a little.

“You aren’t from around, aren’t you? This entire island is famous for making the best orange blossom perfume in the entire world. Everyone comes to buy our makeup and cosmetics.”

Katara and Zuko gaped at each other. Zuko figured her mother must have worn this perfume because it reminded her of home.

“Oh, I had no idea! We’re tourists, you know!” She smiled, fixing the situation.

“My apologies, I thought you came here to buy our perfume!” She smiled, putting a bottle in front of Katara. She popped it open, inhaling the scent. She offered Zuko the bottle, who took a little whiff, nostalgia washing over his face. The women eyed Katara curiously.

“Are you on your honeymoon or something?” She asked, eyeing Katara’s necklace. In their haste, she forgot to take it off. “I recognise that necklace thing; you’re from the Water Tribes?”

“Yeah, we’re on our honeymoon!” Blushed Zuko, his face nearly matching his clothes. Katara gulped, grabbing his hand. Zuko smiled at the lady, who just giggled.

“You two are adorable!” She laughed again, leaning on the counter.

“Uh, say, Miss, have you ever sold perfume to Caldera City?”

“Yes, but not as much. You should ask for Madame Fa, she used to sell even to the Palace.”

At those words, Zuko’s lone eyebrow raised.

“And where is Madame Fa?” Katara stated, leaning forward.

“She lives nowadays near _The Yellow Unagi_ ; I highly doubt she makes perfume anymore. Her son didn’t want to take over her business, such a shame. Well, less competition for us.” She shrugged. Katara thanked her profusely and they moved to the next stand.

“So Madame Fa might have known your mother while she lived here!” Katara concluded. “Maybe that’s why she bought perfume only from her.”

“That makes perfect sense. Also, she’s retired and has a son who could be around my mother’s age. Maybe we should pay her a visit tomorrow.”

“Agreed.” Katara nodded. “Let’s find that seedy bar first and then we’ll meet up.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot, we’re nearly out of flour.” Zuko said, slapping his forehead. “I’ll go buy some, be right back.”

Katara nodded, watching Zuko go to a counter and pull money out. She saw a makeup merchant pack his products and a jar of shiny, red paste drew her attention immediately.

“Hello, kind Sir, may I ask what’s that you’re selling?” She smiled and the man grinned back.

“I’m a lipstick maker, my dear and I see this shiny red has caught your eye. Would you like to try some?”

“Yes!” Katara said with excitement, painting her lips with the ruby red shade. The jar smelled like pomegranates, which pleased her greatly. Katara eyed herself in the mirror, the nice shade of red complimented her hair and eyes nicely. She paid for the little trinket and tucked into her purse. Zuko returned with the flour and nearly dropped his sack at the sight of her.

“Oh, wow!” She muttered, turning a similar shade of red.

“Hi!” She smiled, giving him a brilliant grin. “What do you think?”

“I think you look incredible.” He whispered, gold stars shining at her. Katara flicked her hair and smiled profusely. Her oceans sparkled at the compliment and Zuko figured if she liked pretty words, he might just shower her with them.

They walked back downtown, encountering Sokka and Suki. They joined groups, as they both were heading for the same spot. Sokka explained that there were no records available to regular people and wondered if Zuko could pull some strings with the Fire Lord’s seal and let them in. Zuko told him he’d write an official letter in the morning. Suki complimented Katara on her lips, she thanked her for her kind words, and she showed Suki the pomegranate-smelling jar.

Soon, they reached _The Yellow Unagi_ and what a sight it was! There were shards of broken glass scattered on the pavement, people were shouting and screaming at each other, with loud roars and booms coming from the inside. Katara nearly gaped when she saw Aang fly from a window, safely landing in front of the door. He gently eased the falls of several guests. Then, the door blew open and a man came flying out of it, followed by a deranged Azula. Toph raced out too, with some attendants and the bartender. They were all cheering on Azula, who bound and tossed the man at a tree. She dusted off her hands and yelled.

“And that’s why you don’t bother _me_!”

“Atta girl!” Toph barked, waving her fist. The men from the bar cheered, praising Azula, who suddenly looked back in her element, inflicting her iron will on other. Well, Zuko would describe her will like porcelain now, she might seem pristine and strong, alas, she was fragile underneath it all.

“What happened?” Shouted Sokka, waving his hands. The men started returning to the bar, while Katara placed her hands on her hips and looked at Aang, who was sheepishly walking over.

“Uh, a man wasn’t really nice to Azula so she beat him up, but his friends attempted to protect him and you know it all went south…”

“Is anyone hurt?” Katara demanded.

“No, no! I saved a few people from broken bones!” Aang said proudly, pointing at the men lying on the ground. Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, while Sokka shook his head. Zuko inhaled deeply.

“What the actual fuck?” He asked, staring at Azula and Toph exchanging high-fives.

“Well, I’d be damned!” Suki gasped, laughing at the sight. Aang noticed the guests retrieved back into the bar, leaving team Avatar outside. Toph came over with Azula, clearing her throat.

“We found out that your grandma Rina lived around here and that your grandpa had lot of friends, so someone has to know him.” Toph informed them.

“That’s good information.” Zuko said. “Katara and I found out that there’s a perfume maker who used to make stuff for Mum.”

“Ugh, guys, I think we should be quieter.” Sokka stated, pointing behind them. “That old man there is staring at us.” He said with great unease.

“Oh, that’s just a dude from the bar who was nice to us.” Aang said. “He knew your grandma, by the way.”

The man approached them, eyeing Aang carefully. Team Avatar immediately took their stances, safe for Azula, who was narrowing her eyes dangerously. He walked a few steps near them, shaking his head.

“You know, Aang, when you get in trouble around the Fire Nation, I expect you to at least to take me with you.”

Aang’s mouth gaped and he walked few paces towards the man. “I can’t believe this! Kuzon?” The last airbender spoke. The mouths of team Avatar fell in shock, watching as the elderly man open his arms. Aang jumped right in to hug him.

“Nice to see you again, Aang. It’s been over a hundred years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk about the next update but i'll try my best guys


	5. the actors

“It’s nice to see you again, Kuzon!” Aang cried, wiping his tears from laughter. “What have you been up to in the past hundred years?”

Kuzon was now sitting at their dinner table, as if he had always been there. He was joking with them about hiding on an island for an actual century.

“Well, I write with Bumi sometimes.” He confessed, shrugging. “Otherwise, it’s been quite peaceful.”

“So uh, you knew our mother?” Zuko chimed in. Kuzon nodded, sipping another cup of ginseng tea.

“I knew Rina, of course. After Ursa left, that’s when I found out she was Avatar Roku’s child. I was quite surprised, you know. Roku’s wife, Ta Min, was from a bigshot family. As the daughter of the Avatar and a noblewoman I expected her to be uptight and snotty, alas, she was very kind, that grandmother of yours. Had a great sense of fashion, enjoyed painting and her plants but above else, she loved her daughter.”

“And what do you know about my mother leaving this island?” Zuko asked, clasping his hands.

“All I know that Rina was heartbroken because Ursa left to marry that man. He was quite rich. Hell, now that I see you, he looks like you a lot.”

“So it was Father.” Azula concluded.

“He looked rich, I remember, but I didn’t know he was _prince_ rich.” Kuzon nodded, finishing the ginseng. “If anyone knows anything, it might be Ursa’s old friends.”

“That sounds great!” Aang said. “Where can we find them?”

“They mostly left for the mainland to pursue careers.” Kuzon said. “You know I’m not native here too, Aang. I was quite a surprise when I arrived. They took to me after some time and I’ve been happy as a fisherman here.”

“Do you know where they lived?” Katara asked.

“Why of course!” He nodded. “I used with fish with Jinzuk. I mean, he did it as a hobby, because he was a magistrate here in the daytime.” Kuzon explained. “Rina was smart, so damn smart. She taught children biology in the school.”

“I see. Wait, a magistrate? That is a perfect excuse!”

Zuko grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. He took a candle from the kitchen table and poured on the paper, pressing the seal of the Fire Nation into the paper. He showed it to Sokka and he cheered.

“By decree of His Majesty the Fire Lord…” Sokka read, nearly laughing at the formal language. “This is brilliant, Zuko! We can just show this to the clerks and they’ll have to give us old records because the magistrate probably left stuff he had there!”

“I think Ursa would be proud if she knew her kid was Fire Lord.” Kuzon mused.

“And abusing his power!” Sokka said with glee. “Man, it’s nice to be friends with world leaders!”

“I want to go to bed.” Azula announced, retracting. She left in the shadows, disappearing into the corridor. She’s been on her best behaviour and Zuko was proud of her, but wondered how long will the fragile peace last. He turned his attention back to the table and saw Katara giving him a soft, red-lipped smile. He wondered how the lipstick would feel against his own lips but refrained himself from those thoughts, knowing full-well, once he jumps down that rabbit hole, blood starts rushing in wrong directions and things gets fuzzy.

“We’ll see you tomorrow then, Kuzon. It was nice seeing you. Once we find Zuko’s mother, I’ll pay you a visit. And bring Bumi.”

“See you tomorrow then.” He smiled, leaving their room.

“This was an extremely productive way!” Sokka announced proudly, clasping his hands together. “I’m very proud of you guys, but a man needs his sleep. Good night!”

He wrapped an arm around Suki’s waist and they left together. Aang enjoyed some of the leftover food, while Toph sipped on the tea Iroh packed them for the trip.

“You know, I’m really impressed with how much we managed to learn on our first day.” Aang said, taking another bite. Katara nodded. Zuko was nearly half-asleep, so he leaned forward on the table. Toph took some of Aang’s portion and swallowed a mouthful. Aang’s mouth dropped.

“Toph!” He huffed, crossing his arms.

“Yes, Twinkletoes?” She responded wryly.

“Nothing.” He sighed, taking another bite. He shot Katara a confused look, who looked lost in her thoughts.

“What’s that on your face?” Aang asked.

“Oh, you mean my lipstick?” She asked, snapping back. “Don’t you think it’s pretty?”

“I guess.” Aang said, shrugging. “Never pegged you for a lipstick kind of wearing girl.”

“Oh, Sugar Queen is wearing lipstick?” Toph said with a mean grin. “Is Zuko too?”

Zuko nearly chocked on his tea and Katara bended the spilled liquid off the table. She shook her head in disapproval, crossing her arms.

“That was uncalled for.”

“Yeah.” Zuko coughed, cleaning his mouth.

“Yeah, why would Zuko wear lipstick?” Aang questioned. “Well, maybe he would, since he likes red?” Aang was now scratching his head and Katara slapped her forehead.

“Twinkletoes-“ Toph said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I think it’s due time we leave for bed.” Zuko announced in a commanding tone. They all got up and left and Zuko felt a surge of paternal authority.

In the early morning hours, Katara was still wrapped in her blankets, snoozing away slowly in the comfort of a bed. She heard a faint knock on the door and rasped a soft “Yes?” before turning to the other side. She heard light footsteps, familiar ones, only particular to someone who has been trained in stealth their entire life. Katara cracked her eyes open slightly and gave Zuko a soft smile. He was hovering over her with a soft smile.

“Hey, you. Morning, Zuko.”

“Good morning, Katara. Sorry for waking you.”

“Are we going now with Kuzon to your mother’s childhood home?” Katara whispered, opening her arms. Zuko leaned closer.

“Aang and I went with Kuzon. Today, the current magistrate’s family lives there. Funnily enough, their neighbour houses are empty too.”

“What? You went without me?” She pouted.

“We didn’t want to wake you.” He laughed a little.

“Oh, and waking me know is okay?” She poked back.

“Well, it’s nearly noon.”

“What?” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. Katara opened her arms one more time, wrapping them around the expanse of Zuko’s shoulder, savouring their width. Zuko nearly screamed when she pulled him in, legs dangling off her bed like noodles. He inhaled the familiar scent of jasmine and really pretended not no notice the new pillows his head was resting on. Sleepy Katara was playing with hair, murmuring something about being tired and sleepy. The sight of her rolled up in a bed was more than enough, but this, this was just the universe tossing him cruel jokes and dangling things that will never be his to touch.

“You’re really cuddly, you know?” Katara said, with softness in her voice. Zuko’s arms were on each side of her and he wanted to tell her he needs to get up or his leg will fall asleep, but then he heard a voice.

“Hey, Katara… Tui and La!” Sokka screamed. He covered his eyes. “If I didn’t see it, it didn’t happen. Wait, Zuko, why are you dangling off the bed?”

“He’s cuddly.” Katara announced, letting Zuko’s head go. “Also, have you heard of knocking, Sokka?”

“Alright, alright, calm down.” Sokka pulled out a poster, announcing a theatre group playing _Love Amongst the Dragons._

“So that’s a potential lead, too?” Katara yawned. “Wasn’t this your favourite play?”

“You remembered?” Zuko grinned, before Katara winked at him. His heart stung again.

“When’s the play?” Katara asked, turning to Sokka.

“In the evening. But I think it’s better we go down there after lunch and talk with the group.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Katara announced, getting up. “I really wanted to go with you down to see the house.” She said, patting Zuko’s back. “And Madame Fa?”

“No problem. Also, six people barging on a magistrate wouldn’t look good. As for Madame Fa, she wasn’t home, neither was her son.”

Katara just nodded, slipping into the bathroom. Sokka turned to Zuko, hands on his hips, eyebrow raised, lips pursed. For a brief moment, Zuko saw Chief Hakoda back at the Boiling Rock, then he saw flashes of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe beating him with a stick for having feelings for his daughter.

“Are you and Katara a thing?”

“What? No, no, no! She’s a good friend, I swear.” Zuko was now _sweating._

“Suki is a good friend to you too and if I saw you with Suki like that, I’d challenge you to an Agni Kai.”

“Sokka, that’s just for firebenders and…”

“The point is, I’m not mad or anything, but let me know, alright? I want my little sister to be happy, man.”

“I know. I can promise you, we’re very close.” Not close enough.

“I can see. You cook together all the time and go on little walks. To be honest, you remind me of someone’s parents.”

“Sokka, that’s just…”

“I know, I know.” Sokka said. “Yada, yada, we’re good friends, but if you have feelings for her, tell her. She cares for you a lot.”

The door of the bathroom popped open and Katara stuck her head outside. “Ugh, can someone bring me some soap? I’m out of soap here.” She said, damp hair trickling over her collarbones. Zuko’s mouth went _dry_.

“I’ll get the soap!”

“Whipped.” Sokka murmured.

In the afternoon, they went to visit the group of actors. They were all currently half in costume, half in their regular wear, screaming and shouting at each other about schedules and money. One man, dressed in a particularly interesting cheetah-print coat and a large, bright pink, feather headpiece was clapping and yelling commands at his fellow actors.

“Kai, I swear if you mess this one up again… No, no, no! Where is the mask of the waterbending spirit? It’s supposed to be blue, not turquoise… And who are these people?”

“Ugh, hello.” Aang smiled. “Where friends of Kuzon, he told us we can come in earlier and talk to you guys.”

“Huh? Kuzon? Why the hell would Kuzon send me a bunch of kids? Are you fans?” He said, snapping his fingers at them.

“Yes, huge fans!” Sokka announced. “You’re so much better than the Ember Island Players!”

The man fanned himself with his hand. “The Ember Island Players are a bunch of amateurs who besmirch the art of acting! We, the Dreamers, would never dare to do such?”

“The Dreamers?” Toph whispered, sticking her tongue out. Zuko couldn’t see Azula, as she was right behind him, but he knew he was rolling her eyes _hard._ The man continued to rave and moan about their acting prowess, but Zuko decided to step in first.

“Are you the leader of the Dreamers?”

“Oh, no, no! That’s Ikem, but he’s not here yet. He’s late because of that overbearing mother of his… I’m Tee and I’m the official costume designer and actor of the dreamers… And there is Kai, with the perfect mask!”

Tee held up the mask and Zuko contained his lips from curling into a perfect smile at the sight of it. Aang’s eyes widened at the mask, as did Sokka’s. Katara cocked an eyebrow and stared at Zuko.

“The perfect shade of blue! Wonderful, Kai, wonderful.”

“That mask sure does look familiar.” Aang said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zuko replied.

“Me neither.” Aang finished and they both burst out laughing. Tee placed the mask on the table, crossing his arms.

“Well, we’re doing _Love Amongst the Dragons_ tonight. Have you bought your tickets yet?”

“Where can we buy tickets?” Sokka questioned.

“At the stands in front of the theatre.” Tee said, measuring some fabric. “Our Dragon Empress still needs a cape, sorry guys. I’d like to chit-chat, especially with such an interesting group. What are your names, again?”

“I’m Kuzon.” Aang blurted out and Zuko slapped his forehead. Tee shot him a confused look.

“Like our Kuzon?”

“Ugh, that’s his grandson.” Sokka said.

“Kuzon has a grandson, named Kuzon?” Tee said in complete and utter shock. “Well, that actually sounds like him. Are you a firebender too?”

“Nope!” Sokka grinned. “I’m Wang, Wang Fire and this is my sister, Sapphire Fire!” He said, pointing at Katara. Tee nodded and turned to Zuko, who kept wondering how he ended up here with those people who think names like _Kuzon_ and _Wang_ are good disguises. In the driest voice possible, Zuko opened his mouth.

“I’m Lee.”

“Nice to meet you people, are those three girls with you too?”

“Ah yes, yes, those are ugh, Meng, Mei and Mimi!” Sokka announced with a grin. Zuko wanted to scream, but contained himself.

“Are they sisters?” Tee laughed.

“Yes, yes.” Sokka responded and Tee looked confused, again.

“Alright then.” He continued measuring the fabric, working on a cape. “If you want to meet the other actors, you can.”

“And what about your leader, Ikem? Is he very young?” Zuko asked.

“Ikem? Ikem is old enough to be your father!” Tee laughed. “He is Mr Fancy Pants, you know. He always plays the Waterbending Spirit and Tao Jan there plays the Dragon Empress. She’s our ninth Empress! He just doesn’t like any actress he’s working with.”

“How so?” Zuko asked, observing Tao Jan practise her lines.

“I don’t know. He just doesn’t have the chemistry. Apparently, he had a thing for the actress who used to play her first and she left him for some mainland guy, yada, yada, hurt male ego…”

“That’s rough.” Zuko replied, scratching the back of his neck. “You said he’s Mr Fancy Pants?”

“Yes, his family finances this entire thing.” Tee snorted. “I mean, his mother hates this, alas, if it keeps Ikem happy, we’re all happy.”

“I see.” Zuko nodded. Something in his gut told him that he has to meet this Ikem, whoever he is. He turned his head to see Azula pick at the scenes and scrunch her nose in disgust when dust came off the old set pieces. At least she looked somewhat stable.

“Is everything okay?” Zuko asked her, noticing she was near Katara.

“Zuzu, honestly, how can you expect me to enjoy _Love Amongst Dragons_? That play is so dramatic!”

“It’s not that bad…” Zuko sighed.

“It’s boring and dramatic at the same time! Also, I haven’t practised in days.”

“You know on what we agreed before we left.” Zuko snorted. “No firebending unless absolutely necessary.”

“Oh, aren’t you just enjoying this? Getting to command me around, telling me what to do…”

“Azula, you know that’s not true…”

“You’re the Head of State and of the family too. Well, what’s left of it.” She snorted, turning her head away. Katara shot him an apologetic look and grasped his upper arm.

“She’s been quite nice lately, well, not counting the bar fight… Maybe she’s realised her mistakes.”

“I want to believe that, Katara, but I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you if she goes on a rampage.”

“We’ll be fine.” She said. “Master waterbender, master earthbender, the Avatar… Suki knows chi blocking and Sokka can actually talk her out of attacking him.” She reassured him with a little hug before turning her head to Aang, who was holding a fireferret.

“Look guys! I’ve got a friend for Momo!”

“No more animals, please!” Toph snorted, sitting down on the floor. “Guys, it’s really hot here, can we go back to the house. This Ikem dude won’t be here for a while, we better take a break before going to the actual show.”

“She’s right.” Sokka stated, nodding. “We’ll be back in the evening, let’s just everyone take a break and then we return to our mission.”

“Last in the house does the dishes!” Aang shouted, racing out of the theatre.

In the afternoon, Aang and Zuko were practising their firebending, performing the _Dancing Dragon_ just for old times’ sake. Katara clapped when they finished and the three of them split drinks and talked about their current information.

“So far, we know very little about your grandparents.” Aang concluded, slurping his drink. “Maybe I can ask Roku. He surely knows something about his daughter.”

“We only know when she died and that she had my mother late in her life. Henceforth, we can’t really ask Roku about someone he never met.”

“Is that a common thing?” Katara asked. “Having children late, in the Fire Nation?”

“Not at all, maybe amongst nobles. The average age for motherhood in the Fire Nation is 19 and for fatherhood 21. Quite early, if you ask me. Nobles have children later, probably due their wealth and better access to birth control.” He explained. “Another thing to be fixed, on my list.”

“So, that would be an odd occurrence?” Katara asked, rubbing her chin. “Maybe a nurse remembers delivering your mother.”

“That’s a great idea, we can ask about the nurses here.” Zuko said, offering her his fist. She bumped back and Aang nodded, sipping his drink.

“This is really unusual.” He said, looking at the skyline.

“What?” Katara asked.

“We all, on a mission, getting the time to take a break.”

“And is that bad?” Katara asked tentatively.

“I just miss the old times, that’s it.” Aang said, looking at the sky. “I miss my airbenders too. I might be the Avatar, but I’m the last of my kind. If I die, there would be no more airbenders.”

Katara’s mouth fell and she rubbed his back gently. “You know, you’ve been trying with those descendants, but maybe one of them is practising right now and revealing their abilities to the world. We can never know.”

Aang nodded, before looking at the sky. “Did you know Avatar Kyoshi’s mother was an airbender?”

“I thought Kyoshi was an earthbending Avatar?” Zuko said, raising his single brow in question.

“She was, only her father was Earth Kingdom. Opposing elements working together, you know?”

“I see.” Zuko thought, thinking of Katara. Iroh said water is the element of change. All Zuko wanted to do is to bring change to his people, to repay their crimes and somehow bring back the airbenders. Alas, he was only human too.

“And I don’t know how I feel about this taking bending away thing.” Aang shuddered. “It’s messed up that I can take a part of someone’s life away.”

Katara gave him a tearful look. Aang was twelve when he defeated a tyrant.

“Aang, you did what you had to do. The other option was killing.” Zuko said, patting his back. “And that goes against everything you believe in.”

“Yeah, but this? Is it alright to live without a part of yourself?” Aang rasped, grabbing his head. He fell between Zuko and Katara, nearly sobbing. “This one of the many reasons I miss my masters, they could have helped me with this.”

Katara opened her arms, letting Zuko hug Aang too. They stayed for a while like that, letting Aang breathe back into his usual state.

“You know, I might don’t know any airbending masters, but I know someone who read all their literature and studied their philosophy.” Zuko said. “And he’d probably love to help you.”

“Uncle Iroh?” Aang said in a hopeful tone.

“Exactly, buddy.” Zuko whispered, staying with his friends like that for a while. Katara smiled softly at him, thanking him with her eyes and Zuko’s legs froze to the ground again, bound to stay there until she lets him go. He hoped she never would.

“Damn, that was a dramatic play.” Toph announced. “Enemies to lovers? Such cliché!” She waved her hand in dismissal, rolling her eyes. Katara wondered where she learned such gesture before turning to Zuko, who was contemplating the play.

“How did you like it?” She asked.

“I’m still getting my opinion together. What say you?”

“I mean… It was quite dramatic.” She confessed. “You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun?” Katara said with a smug grin, crossing her arms. Zuko closed his eyes, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Katara leaned closer, wrapping a hand around his bicep, whispering into his ear.

“I wonder why it didn’t say anything about saving someone from the pirates, I wonder?” She continued, lips brushing against his ear. Zuko froze, ice solidifying in his veins, before his heart skipped a beat and restarted his blood flow. He didn’t even notice his hand was on Katara’s stomach now, pressing into her skin. Katara felt a searing sensation against her navel and for a moment contemplated sliding Zuko’s hand lower and _lower_ , before recalling they’re in public and people are beginning to stare.

“I wonder what they’re talking about.” Suki said with a smirk.

“Judging by Zuko’s heartbeat, we don’t want to know.” Toph replied easily. Zuko then broke away from Katara who was fighting a surging blush, and stepped forward.

“Alright guys, let’s go backstage.” Zuko announced, clapping at his friends. They gathered and saw Ikem, the man who Tee mentioned this morning. He was middle-aged, with greying hair and a strange beard. He looked quite tired, probably from the performance. He glanced up at them and his glare fixated on Azula. The Princess, clearly unimpressed, cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“Can I help you?” He asked, packing his mask.

“Uh, yes, actually.” Zuko answered. “Can you tell us about your group?”

“Well, we count twenty members, we live at the theatre and we’re not open to perform outside of Hira’a.” He announced.

“You’re clearly overqualified.” Toph snorted. Aang pulled her back and Sokka turned to give her a pep talk. Azula walked a few paces towards Ikem, who kept staring at her as if he saw a ghost, looking her up and down.

“And you are?” He whispered.

“Mimi.” She replied in the calmest tone possible. Zuko nearly cried from containing his laughter and Azula shot him a glare. Ikem got up and stared at her long enough to make even Azula uncomfortable. She leaned back.

“Back off, man, she can hurt you without blinking.” Zuko advised, his own attention roused by the man’s intrusive stance. Ikem just snorted.

“I can tell.” After a short pause, he looked at them. “Why are you here?”

“We were wondering if in your years leading this group, you ever had a member called Ursa?” Zuko said, crossing his fingers.

Ikem tucked his belongings quickly away and scurried to the corner. “Never heard of someone named Ursa.” He said flatly, leaving.

“Oh, the bitch is lying like a dog.” Toph said, spitting into a bowl on the ground from the theatre props. Katara nodded.

“Even I can tell. Look how he scurried away!” She said, shaking her head. Azula cracked her knuckles and took a fake dagger from the pile, pacing towards Ikem. Zuko immediately stopped her.

“Azula, no!” He whispered, pulling the dagger back. Azula frowned. Katara stepped forward, taking the dagger away. She shook her head in disapproval before tossing it back onto the pile.

“Who is this man anyways?” Zuko asked, watching Ikem disappear between the scene pieces.

“Ikem?” Kuzon barked. “He was practically Ursa’s shadow! He used to live next to her!”

“Oh boy, Azula is going to light his ass on fire.” Sokka whispered and Suki nodded.

“Oh, Uncle always says never to trust actors!” Zuko shouted, shaking his fist. “That little rat…”

“Rats die.” Azula stated calmly. “Tell me more.”

“I knew they lived next to each other, but once Ursa left, he moved away. His mother followed, the poor woman.”

“And?”

“That’s where my knowledge stops. Although, now that you told me about your father, a love triangle wouldn’t be too far-fetched.” Kuzon said, waving his hand.

“Ugh.” Zuko cringed. “Between Ikem, Ozai and our mother? Gross.”

“Ikem followed Ursa everywhere. She used to work in the theatre group.”

“Maybe she was the Dragon Empress?” Katara suggested, turning to Zuko.

“That, I don’t doubt.”

“Guys, guys, guys.” Sokka said, stopping the conversation. “If that guy is really hung up on your mum, maybe that’s why he was so shocked to see Azula. You said they look alike.”

“Gross.” Katara responded, shuddering. Kuzon nodded at Sokka.

“Plausible. In the end, the only person who knows the truth is Ikem. And maybe his mother.”  
  


“Where does she live? And who is she?” Katara pressed.

“Oh, you didn’t know? His mother is that perfume maker, Madame Fa.” Kuzon said in a flat tone. Zuko and Katara exchanged looks.

“We need to pay a visit to that perfume maker, pronto.” She said, grabbing a bag.

“Madame Fa doesn’t accept just anyone. You need to book an appointment.” Kuzon said in a tired tone. “She lives for the pomp and drama, you know.”

“Wonderful.” Zuko snorted. “Alright, I’ll book an appointment.”

“I’ll come with you.” Katara promised. She thought of Yon Rha. This was light years different, but her own catharsis came after confronting him. Maybe Madame Fa knows enough to finally settle some scores and give them the right clues to search for Ursa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was fun to write, also this story will have fifteen chapters tops


	6. breathe me in

“Are you kidding me?” Zuko barked, shaking his hand. “Tomorrow?”

“Can’t you pull some Fire Lord mumbo jumbo?” Sokka whispered.

“Not if I want to blow out cover.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He thanked Madame Fa’s concerned secretary and left her building. Apparently, the old perfume maker was quite busy with her errands that she only had time to meet Zuko after a day of waiting. He stirred Sokka to the farmer’s market and went to purchase some produce and meat for their house.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Oh no.”

“Hey!” Sokka said, crossing his arms. “I’ve been thinking about asking Suki to marry me.”

Zuko’s jaw nearly dropped. “Aren’t you a little too young for that?” He paled. Of course, Zuko has been receiving pressure from the council to marry for a while, because Zuko’s only heir was his somewhat unstable sister and in the case something happens to him, well, the five hot minutes Azula spent on the throne weren’t exactly an incredible example of excellent ruling. On the other hand, Zuko didn’t want to marry until the world is stable enough for him to bring a child into it. Zuko considered babyproofing the entire planet for his council to understand how he isn’t ready to be husband and father yet.

“Yeah, but you know…” Sokka said, rubbing the back of his head. “When you know, you know.”

“But Suki is quite happy leading the Kyoshi warriors. You know they only leave…”

“Once they want to marry and have children, yes.”

“Is anyone pressuring you to marry?” Zuko asked, loading some lotus root in the basket. Sokka added some melons, shaking his head.

“No, I just… I’m not sure if I can take to spend so much time apart from Suki. I love her, I really do.”

“But that’s not enough for a good marriage.” Zuko said. “You need a partner and an equal, which Suki is, but to build a partnership, that takes years. Don’t rush her, man.”

“I know. I suppose I’d need to master necklace carving first.”

Zuko recalled the wild time he attempted to blackmail Katara with her necklace, but shook his head. Another shameful part of his past, alongside a tree, cannot be on his mind right now. Then, when someone explained the meaning of that necklace and what it means for a man to present a woman with it, he was ready to choke himself with his own pillowcase. He hoped Iroh and Azula never find out, otherwise, they’d have a field day. Iroh especially.

“Suki told me she’d only consider retiring when she’s found a worthy successor.” Zuko stated. “She’s been training Fire Nation girls like crazy, alas, none of them she finds worthy.”

“The previous leader, her aunt, was strict too.” Sokka remarked. “Of course she’d want to have a capable successor, the Kyoshi warriors are her life’s project.”

“It would be like Katara leaving your Tribe. She’s needed there, teaching, healing and building.” Zuko concluded. He’d never demand of Katara to leave her life and marry into his. Wait, why was he thinking that? “Can you imagine the Tribe without her?”

“Pakku would pitch a fit.” Sokka snorted. “He’s been training kids like crazy and we’ve been restoring and building… The Tribe has changed, but we need more waterbenders. Healers, warriors, teachers… Katara was the last of us.” He said in a sad tone. “I couldn’t take Suki’s life work from her, never.”

“Exactly.” Zuko smiled, observing his saddening face. “You’re free to visit whenever you want, buddy. My Chief of Security can get all the vacation time she wants.”

“Did Mai flip when she realised when you had an all-female bodyguard squad?”

“What? Mai and I never got back together. I freed her from prison after the Agni Kai and she took a job far away from her parents.”

“I thought you two were a thing?” Sokka said, ears perking.

“We were. It just… Wasn’t the same.” A sweet teen fling was nice, Mai was very stable and static as a person, but Zuko really didn’t want to trap her into a lifetime of protocol and obligation.

“Ah, because your feelings changed?”

“Yeah.”

“You know, my people often say that water is the element of change. Change is good.” He said in a distant tone.

“Sokka…” Zuko sighed, realising what he was implying.

“What?” Sokka answered, shrugging. They went back home, where Katara was already waiting. Zuko thought he could get used to this.

After lunch, he had to catch up on some paperwork. He was getting frustrated with some hospital building issues and if he was in the Palace, he’d summon the Health Minister and Head Architect and ask them for advice, alas, he was alone here. He thought maybe Katara knew something about hospitals and room capacity, and after a quick bath and switching into his sleeping attire, Zuko slipped through the hallway and walked down to Katara’s room. She was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard. Katara was invested in some book, so once she saw him, she put the piece on her nightstand and smiled.

“Oh hi, why are you here?” She smiled, uncovering the blanket off her body.

“I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on some hospital plans.” Zuko said, showing her the pile. She nodded and gestured for him to sit down next to her and Zuko gulped, swallowing a blush. As if they hadn’t shared a bed after the Agni Kai, as if they weren’t huddled up together on Ember Island nearly three years ago…

“C’mon, I don’t bite.” She snorted, making space for him. Zuko actually turned red at the thought.

Zuko sat down and presented her the papers and he was enthralled how Katara worked, quick and efficient. She read and marked all the plausible issues with the hospital plans, explaining those in the South had mostly separate rooms.

“Having, long, large rooms in cost efficient, but not sustainable in the case of an epidemic or if someone dies. Also, a separate maternity ward is needed for those exact reasons.” Katara explained. “I should add, consider implementing mental health professionals. Some mothers have issues adjusting after giving birth.” Katara spoke out of experience, nodding.

Zuko wrote everything down, biting into the pencil he brought with him. Katara nearly groaned, watching him tumble the pencil between his teeth. She wondered what would Gran-Gran think of Zuko and her sharing a bed, something between _watch it_ and _how was it_. Suki would probably start fireworks across the island. Sokka would just pretend he didn’t see anything , while Aang and Toph would probably be grossed out, well, Toph would maybe be curious. Scratch that, Toph would have a field day.

Zuko’s lean legs were crossed on the sheets and Katara watched his long fingers scribble something down. He signed the papers and took a candle that was resting by her bed, creating the monarch’s seal.

“All set, then.” He smiled. “Thank you, Katara.”

“Thank you for seeking me out. I’m quite passionate about women’s healthcare.” Just another thing to add on his list of reasons why he admired Katara like the sun.

“Well, after this, maybe we can talk and implement some of your ideas in the Fire Nation.”

“I’d love that.” Katara felt oh so valued and appreciated and just wanted to _grab_ Zuko’s collar and press a big old smooch on his face. His head perked to the nightstand.

“What were you reading?”

“Oh, nothing-“ She nearly gasped when he slid across her body and grabbed the piece of literature.

“Are you serious?” He snorted, holding up her copy of _Love Amongst the Dragons_. Katara burst out laughing at Zuko’s annoyed expression, poking him in the shoulder.

“This is supposed to be your favourite play.”

“Didn’t you call it “too dramatic” for your tastes?”

“Hm, now, now, Fire Lord Pouty, _this_ is where you get your drama from. I just wanted to see the source.”

“I am not dramatic!” Zuko huffed and Katara rose an eyebrow, just the slightest, and his chest fell. “Alright, maybe a little.”

“You rise with the moon; I rise with the sun…” She said, pretending to be an actress on stage, swinging herself on Zuko’s chest, draping her form across his knees. “Our love has been one for the ages, may it appear across several lifetimes!” She gasped, holding a hand across her forehead. Zuko felt soft, chocolate coloured hair brush against his bare chest and laughed. Katara took a deep breath.

“Oh, my beloved Spirit, these violent delights shall send me to an early grave…”

Yes, that was where Zuko was going with a half-naked Katara in his lap. He pretended to control his breathing when Katara gave him _a look_ across half-lidded oceans.

“Although, there weren’t any pirates here, so how did you come up with those lines?” She said cocking her head. “And tying me to a tree. Looking back, it was quite ridiculous. And little fun.”

“I didn’t know you we’re into being tied to tries.” Zuko snorted, gold flashing at her, pulse racing out of his veins, his blood was _hot_ , the bedroom was _searing_ and Katara’s gaze was _scorching_.

“You don’t know what I’m into.” She whispered. They were close, close enough feel each other breathe in and out, all Zuko saw was pale blue eyes and the moon rising behind them. Moon danced over his good side and Katara wondered if she should just _indulge._

And she did. Better, they did. If someone asked them later who initiated the first kiss, she wouldn’t know. All she remembered that evening was a nice glass of wine and a shitty play, and now she was twisting the bedsheets with Zuko. Something had been brewing in the pot for a while now and they figured and it just _boiled_ over. Somewhere on the floor were Zuko’s pants, lonely and abandoned like his room for this night. He was taking off her nightdress, flimsy little thing flew to the wall and slid down elegantly on the ground, just as Zuko’s face was _sliding_ between her legs right now and making her eyes roll back into her head. Katara breathed him in.

Zuko’s ears turned red at the sound of her moaning and for a brief moment, then it turned to pride, thinking how he did that. He returned to his ordeal and Katara’s legs locked on his back and he just breathed her in, giving her kitten licks as she came down. Katara’s chest was rising up and down and she pulled him up, into a kiss. She licked his lips and she heard him grunt as she reached between them. Katara’s hand made him really weak in his knees and Zuko confessed he was a piss poor leader if he was undone so easily. Katara felt like she’s actually going to combust from his warmth, she figured there was a thing about heat and firebenders.

“Wait, wait…,” he whispered, pulling her on top. They kept kissing and she went down his neck, leaving marks, actual marks. Oh, if they were playing that dirty, he knew there must be always equal ground between them. Katara hissed when he bit where her shoulder met her neck and continued up the column, pressing a love bite right in the middle. Katara nearly gasped when he flung them over and slid inside her in one smooth motion. She let out a long, difficult breath and nails railed down Zuko’s back. Scratches formed and he hissed. Time slipped beneath their tongues, the night was perfumed with pure sex and devotion. This was a strike of hunger, a dance of uncertainty, but oh, it was so long in the making. Zuko felt like silky water was dancing between his fingers, knees shaking from the aftershock. Katara’s skin was actually burning now; she needed a tall glass of something alcoholic to clear her brain.

Zuko was never a man of many words, nor was he particularly good with those, maybe for once, his body can do the talking. Zuko pulled and pushed, Katara was someone eager to respond, flowing into his very soul, and staying buried there forever. Her sounds made him shiver, her lips fell apart, where words disappeared, actions spoke louder. Katara felt like her entire world was spinning, locked in this very room on Ember Island, she wasn’t sure about what Zuko wanted, but her body _understood_ perfectly. His devotion ran as least as deep as the ocean and together, they intertwined their souls, hand locked on the scar he took to protect her.

Then they came back to reality. They were both attempting to steady their breaths, hearts racing fast. Katara wasn’t sure what to say. Maybe they had some chemistry and sexual tension, but she felt like this was a summer fling, although, the man just fucked her brains out, to put it mildly. Zuko got up, searching for something to clean them off, when Katara nearly screamed. Momo, everyone’s favourite lemur, flew into her room, climbing on the vanity. Katara exhaled, but then, tension rose when she heard Aang’s little voice bellow.

“Momo, Momo! Come down, please, you need a bath! Is this Katara’s room?” He asked.

Then she froze when she heard Sokka’s voice. “Yeah, it is! Katara, we know you’re not sleeping, send Momo down!” Zuko quickly flung her a top from the chair and she pulled it over her chest, so she grabbed Momo with water, proceeded to clean him and promptly sent him out of the window. The nasty lemur grabbed the curtains and screeched.

“Here he is!” She rasped, knees buckling. She scrunched her nose at the substances sliding down her thighs and turned to the bathroom, only to see Zuko was gone. _Is this the part where she cries?_ Her heart leaped when she saw him coming out of the bathroom, handing her a rag. Momo was still clinging to the curtains, so Katara grabbed him and leaned across the window.

“I’ll fly up and get him!” Aang said.

“No!” Katara screamed. “I’m changing!” She lied, still half-naked, with a very naked Zuko in her room.

“Sorry!” Aang shouted. She finally persuaded Momo to fly down at the two boys waiting for him.

“Katara, can you get Zuko down?” Sokka asked. She nearly screamed at how down they were just minutes ago. “We wanted to scout the area behind the house tonight for some training.”

“Yes, yes, I just need to get dressed.”

Zuko slapped his forehead, in the middle of getting his brain bust out by Katara’s hips, which he now appreciated in many ways, especially the way they swayed and rocked… Zuko wanted to slap himself.

“We’ll talk.” He promised her, leaving the room in his underwear. Katara just stood there, breathless for a while. She just had sex with someone she really liked and it was actually wonderful. She looked at herself in the vanity and the word that would describe her the best was _ravished_. Her lips were bruised and swollen, skin glistening with sweat and neck peppered with purple marks. Of course, Zuko was a territorial animal. Katara went for a quick bath and then went downstairs to put some food in her system, because she was actually starving from everything that transpired between them. She elegantly ignored the birds nest on her head and slowly sipped on some ginseng tea.

Suki came in the kitchen, yawning. She ate a little of the leftover treats and sat across Katara.

“What’s up?” She asked, chewing the raspberry filled pastry.

“Zuko and I got into bed together.” She blurted out, causing Suki nearly to choke on her pastry.

“I mean, fucking finally!” She rasped, swallowing the bite. “How was it?”

“He fucked my brains out.” She whispered, sipping the tea. Suki got up and returned after a while, carrying a jar with some dark green powder. She put a spoonful in Katara’s tea and she downed it in a single chug.

“Alright, now that we prevented a future prince or princess, tell me, how was it?”

“It was…” Katara didn’t know what to say. She just covered her face with her hands, contemplating the consequences of her actions. Alright, they had some fun in the bed, but does that mean anything? Is Zuko the kind of guy to sleep with a girl and never talk with her again? From all she’s seen, he couldn’t be, but she knew him as a friend, as a politician and as a comrade, but as a lover, that was until some hours ago a mystery. Suki patted her back.

“Dick so good left you speechless, huh?”

“Suki!” She nearly yelled, blushing. “It was really good, he really did his best to satisfy me, and I enjoyed it…”

“I’m sensing a but.” She huffed, crossing her arms.

“Maybe it was all a mistake and I ruined a friendship. Maybe it was just a part-time fling.”

“Do you want it to be more of a fling? Because, right now, there is a pretty boy hell-bent on giving you orgasms, I wouldn’t say no to that. You’re sixteen, have some fun.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Sokka and I weren’t really serious at first and then feelings grew.” She explained, pushing her hair back. “I love him now, but I had many flings before. Those little moments of satisfaction are great and sometimes they grow into something bigger and better, but not if you get all cringey and awkward about it!”

“Zuko and I are awkward people.”

“Hm, that’s right. Then you have to talk it out and agree on terms. And you know, there is nothing wrong with shagging the occasional friend or two sometimes. Enjoy life.”

“That’s actually good advice. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Suki handed her half of the powder. “In case you want to follow my advice. You know, in the case of firebending spawns…”

“Oh…” Katara scrunched her nose, thinking what Gran-Gran would think of firebending great-grandchildren. She figured she didn’t care in the long run, because those children would be a product of love. If there was something like that to occur between vastly different yet so incredibly alike souls.

“I’m going back to bed.” She said, shaking her head. “I’m exhausted.”

“You walk funny.” Suki giggled, covering her face. Katara just winced and went upstairs.

In the forest, Zuko watched Aang bounce, up and down, flying between trees. He flew some coconuts into Sokka’s pouch and they discussed the possibilities of them having the delicious juice for dinner. When Zuko thought of juice, his mind slipped to Katara and his brain short-circuited again.

“Zuko, buddy, are you alright?” Sokka huffed, watching his confused expression.

“Yeah, yeah, just… I have a lot on my mind. State stuff and all of that.” Was this his best current cognitive ability?

“Maybe we can help.” Aang smiled.

“What do you know about quarterly hospital funds?”

“Oh, that’s Katara’s job in the Pole.” Sokka sighed, putting the coconut in the basket. “Man, go and get some sleep, you look like you’ve been dragged through the woods.”

“Yeah, Sokka’s right. Are you sick?” Aang said with concern. Zuko wanted to dig a hole and burry himself in that hole and stay there until he can filter through what happened that evening. He actually was blessed by the likes of Agni and did the deed with Katara. And what now? This was a little rendezvous sort of affair, probably because how could he dream of being anything else to Katara? He figured she had needs like anyone and Zuko was a warm body right next to her, who could blame her for reaching? He was grateful certainly but he dusted off his highest hopes and decided to promptly swallow the events of last night.

“Uh, thanks guys, but I’m alright. I’m just tired and need to sleep it off, guys.”

“Okay, okay. Now, get those coconuts…” Sokka said, holding up two in front of his chest, grinning. Aang’s brows furrowed and he shot him a confused look, before realising. The monk just sighed.

Azula tied her hair back, pulling a mask on her face. She tied a dagger around her hip, pouches lined with knives. She rolled out of the window, dressed in all black, bypassed a sleeping sky bison, crawled through the gate only to be locked in place by two boulders.

“Where do you think you’re going, Princess Whack?” Toph Beifong’s voice boomed, her heavy footsteps crackling small branches beneath her. “I know you’re one hell of a liar, so I might just get your brother to handle this.”

Azula contemplated quickly. If Zuko comes over, he’s going to be fuming and probably send her under Iroh’s wrathful and watchful eye and Azula really couldn’t handle right now to be stuck with an adult which disliked her profusely. She swallowed her pride for once.

“Wait! I want to find Ikem and make him tell me the truth.”

“Oh.” Toph said, scratching her chin. “And you went alone, are you crazy? Wait, sorry. Okay.” Toph said, thinking. “Write a message and let’s leave it in the kitchen, then trace down Ikem and make him sing.”

“Why should I write it… Oh.”

“Yeah, I can’t really write.” Toph snorted. “Anyway, after we do that, we’ll find Ikem. I imagine you’ll need someone who can tell if he’s lying.”

“I can do that too. It takes an excellent liar to tell one.”

“Oh, tell me, Princess Whack, how you managed to become so good.” Toph asked, releasing her from the earthy prison.

Azula sighed, looking at the sky. “Growing up with a really strict father and mother who is constantly cross with you gets you to that point. The thing was… Zuko was really good with school work, I wasn’t. Zuko was good at non-bending martial arts, he was excellent with swords, even our father was afraid of him… But the only thing I had to excel at was firebending in my father’s eyes and that was enough. Still, there were expectations. Good grades, proper behaviour…”

“Tell me about it.” Toph murmured, thinking of her own childhood.

“I had to make up where I was, why I wasn’t studying, why I tore my dress… And things pilled until I became really good.”

“Azula, full offense, your parents are insane.”

“Hm, Mum just didn’t love me and Daddy thought I was an excellent weapon.”

“Fucked up.” Toph barked. “Mine wanted me to stay quiet and hidden.”

“Sounds like Mai’s folks. Appearances come first!”

“Yeah, that kind of stuff. They were shocked when they saw me bending.”

“Yes, I imagine, the Dai Li looks terrified of you.”

“As they fucking should be. Those bitches. If Kyoshi knew what they were doing in Ba Sing Se, she’d smack them!”

“It doesn’t take a lot for a system to get corrupt with power, kid.” Azula snorted, recalling the stupid Dai Li agents who thought they had a chance against her. Power corrupts, which was a fact she had to learn painfully. Suffering and pain became her greatest teachers.

“They were brainwashing people, man!” Toph screamed. “They were supposed to protect and serve, not fuck up people’s brains and keep King Kuei in the dark!”

“Wait, what?” Azula said, stopping in her tracks. “I didn’t know about the brainwashing.”

“Yeah, they had to keep Ba Sing Se in the dark somehow.”

“Oh, Agni, Disgusting. You brainwash with good propaganda!” She snapped and Toph’s ears perked.

“Yeah, we’ve heard. The Fire Nation did a good job brainwashing kids. I’m happy that Sparky’s working overtime fixing that shit.”

“Zuzu the heroic Fire Lord.” Azula snorted.

“What, do you want to be the Fire Lord? Agni Kai again?” Toph taunted. “Get a grip and get over it, damn it. The past is the past!”

“It’s not that…”

“Yeah, I know. But you’re a brainwashed kid, too.” Toph stated, shrugging. Azula suddenly fell silent. They remained quiet, leaving a message and leaving in the night. Ikem didn’t know what was coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and hm what did i just write anyway i hope you like it


	7. truth

“There he is.” Azula sneered, observing Ikem gulping down a drink at the bar. _The Yellow Unagi_ was filled to the brim, with various guests, locals and dancers. A girl was singing on the small stage, while people were clapping for her lovely voice. For a moment, Azula thought of her mother singing. She shook the memory off. Ikem mingled across the crowd, sipping a fruity drink. Azula climbed down, followed by Toph.

“How are we going in?” Toph asked, cracking her fists.

“I thought we could infiltrate the party. I brought a nice dress.” Azula stated. “I need to change.” She stated, jumping behind a bush.

“You know, I can’t actually see your boobs.”

“You wish, Beifong.” Azula snorted, fixing up her dress. “I won’t ask how I look.” She sighed, applying some light makeup.

“Stand there and wait for some dude to pass.”

“Alright.”

A man passed right beside Azula, passing by.

“You look good. His heartrate spiked.”

“How can you tell that?”

“I developed seismic sense through my earthbending. The first earthbenders were badgermoles and fun fact; they’re as blind as I am. I actually learned bending from them; my bending style is quite unique and rare in the Earth Kingdom.”

“I had no idea about that…” Azula said, somewhat shamefully. “And you stop staring at my behind.” She barked at a man, who immediately scurried away from Azula. They walked into the loud bar and Toph used her senses to scout the area. She didn’t feel Kuzon’s presence, the only one familiar was Ikem and some of the actors. Azula wandered through the crowded place and sat down by the bar. Noren nodded at her and placed a serving of iced tea in front of her. Azula took a sip and turned in Ikem’s general direction and he took her in immediately. Toph felt the tension crackle in the bar and she braced herself from the fallout of what could happen in this very night.

Ikem observed the young woman in front of him, she looked just like _her_ , and she was close, close enough to be her ghost, so Ikem flung himself closer. He knew she’d given him a fake name, the girl smelled like she was raised in wealth. She was beautiful, just like Ursa was, but her beauty was of knives and fire, while Ursa’s beauty came from gardens and the seaside. The young woman oozed danger and death, as if she’d take him to the grave with the swipe of a hand. Maybe Ursa did so too. He was fascinated by her face, because the visage was Ursa’s, but the aura, her shine, couldn’t be further from the young woman who used to sing on the beach and play his love interest in every play and still didn’t know he was abhorrently in love with her? Was this woman to be whisked away by a stranger and never seen again?

Her face was now turned to him, yellow eyes flickering in the dim light of the bar. Ikem leaned forward, observing her.

“You know, you look just like someone I used to know…”

“What?” Zuko shrieked. “Toph and Azula went on a mission together?”

“How much until a volcano is activated?” Sokka screamed back. Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, observing the two men in her life lose their marbles. Zuko was pacing up and down the room, shaking his head in worry, while Sokka was reading the letter for a hundredth time. Suki, always level-headed, snapped the paper of out his hand and told everyone to arm themselves.

“We’re going to find them and prevent Azula and Toph from sinking the island.” Sokka announced. Aang just sighed.

“I wish Kuzon was here, but he said he has some business outside of the island to take care of.”

“We’ll find him after we stop the apocalypse.” Katara announced, her mind racing to all the possibilities of Toph and Azula executing their methods of interrogation on a middle-aged actor. Then, she had her affair with Zuko to worry about. Well, it wasn’t exactly an affair, it was a pile of hormones stacked with sexual tension and those _goddamn handsome_ firebenders. Or was it monarchs? Or maybe it was just Zuko? She liked him a lot, yes, but where does this lead to? Was it just to be rolling in the sack and then just casually hanging out in the kitchen and sharing meals? Zuko was a mystery, one she really wasn’t ready yet to solve. She wished for some reason today, alas, with Toph and Azula on a rampage, there was no time for contemplation over orgasms between very good friends.

“Katara, snap out of it!” Sokka snorted and his sister came back to her senses. Katara shook her head and exhaled, turning her head in his general direction. “What is it?”

“You know what you have to do if it comes to it.”

“I won’t hesitate if she harms someone, Sokka. But only then.” She whispered back, strapping her water pouches tighter. Zuko strapped his dao on his back, while Aang grabbed his staff and nodded. They ventured out of the house.

Ikem managed to convince her to leave the bar and now they were outside, making it past the small docks and entering a wooded part of the island. Ikem was behaving strange towards her, telling her strange compliments and asking her questions about plays, actors and masks, something that really wasn’t her thing. Had he asked her about strategy, military expertise, conquering cities or beating up the Avatar, she might have had something to say, otherwise, Azula remained silent.

Ikem was a smooth-talking man, she concluded. He was fond of pretty, embellished words, which got on her nerves terribly and _no one_ wants to be on Azula’s bad side. Maybe Zuzu would handle himself better in such conversation, but for some reason, Ty Lee came to her mind, with her flimsy giggles and batting eyelashes. Yes, Ty Lee would handle this fool perfectly. Ikem continued rambling, until they reached a cliff. The cliff looked out onto the ocean, with strong winds blowing around, twisting and dancing with leaves painting the air. Ikem sat down and gestured for a Azula to join him and she complied.

“At the beginning of this evening, you told me I remind you of someone.”

“Yeah, that you do.” He said, voice dropping an octave lower.

“And may I know who she is?”

“She was a good friend of mine. Haven’t seen her in a long, long time. She might be dead even.”

“Dead?” Azula said, throat going dry. “Are you certain?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. We were supposed to meet again after not seeing each other for nearly fourteen years, alas, she never came. But let’s not talk about the past, shall we?” He said with a sugar-coated smile. Azula felt a shiver up her spine and not the good kind, like she was learning a new bending form. She moved away from him, but Ikem stayed close. Azula observed his face, the gaze in his eyes was fairly unfamiliar to her. She narrowed her eyes and Ikem flinched.

“You’re pretty terrifying, you know that?”

“Yes.” Azula responded, challenging him.

“See, that’s where the two of you are nothing alike. She was gentle.”

She was a murderer, of sorts, too. To protect her favourite, of course. Azula leaned forward, realising Ikem’s breathing had become shallow. He leaned forward, as if to kiss her, but Azula’s lightning quick reflexes caught his chin and she dug her nails into his cheeks. Ikem winced visibly.

“You will tell me everything you know about Ursa.”

“You know her name?” He screamed and Azula moved forward.

“Look at my face, Ikem. Doesn’t it look uncomfortably familiar?”

“You look just like her…” Ikem confessed. “That’s why you caught my eye.”

“I’m young enough to be your daughter, you creep.” She raised her left hand, conjuring a small, bright orange flame in her hand. “I also happen to be a firebender. One wrong move and you’re toast.”

“What do you want to know?” He asked, bracing himself. "Please don't hurt me." He begged, stepping away from her. 

What did she want to know? Why Ursa, her own mother, loved Zuko, the failure more than her? Why her father, the only person she ever believed to have loved her, left her all alone in the Fire Nation, to face off her terrible older brother and suffer the humiliation of losing an Agni Kai? Why did Ursa marry her father? Why did the Spirits curse her with Ursa’s face?

“Everything.” She said, releasing him. “Or I’ll turn you into a human torch.”

“No need.” He snorted. “The entire island knows how I was left in the dust. Ursa and I were friends our entire lives…”

“But you wanted more.” She said in a disgusted tone.

“I wanted to marry her. I used to write plays where she’d play my love interest, but she never understood. Ursa was beautiful and perfect, there was no being kinder and more loving than she, I don’t think there are words to describe how in love I am with her. Then, one summer, a man came, about our age. Handsome, rich, a firebender. He came here with his parents and sometimes even brother, and they looked quite wealthy. He charmed Ursa completely and utterly, all she ever spoke about was that man. He used to bring her flowers every day, kiss her hand, the entire shebang… Then, to my horror, Ursa told me she’s leaving Hira’a and marrying him.”

“And the man’s name?”

  
“He called himself Lee. Obviously, fake.”

“Did the man have black hair?” Azula asked. “Very sharp features, muscular?”

“Yes, and really tall. He had a strong voice, too. He’d make an excellent villain in a play.”

Azula snorted. She wondered how Ozai became a villain from a hero to her in mere days.“Continue.”

“Then, out of the blue, a letter came from Ursa, through my mother. My mother used to make perfume for her, so the letter was smuggled in a crate of empty perfume bottles. It said that Ursa was leaving the man she married, boarding a ship and coming back to Hira’a. I was over the moon.”

“I’m sensing a but.”

“She never came.”

“I think I know who the man she married is.” Azula announced, getting up from the cliff. Ikem’s eyes widened.

“Who?”

“His name was Ozai.” She said, crossing her hands behind her back. “He was Fire Lord, you know? Like his father Azulon and his grandfather Sozin. Ozai married Ursa alright and had two children.”

Ikem’s mouth fell as he watched Azula’s monologue.

“I’m Ursa’s daughter.” She said, tears streaming down her face. The trees behind her started crackling, the smell of smoking wood filling the air by the sea. Ikem stepped back, terrified of her power. Azula waved her hand at him.

“If your Ursa was so beautiful and perfect, tell me, why didn’t she love her own daughter! She though I was a monster!” She screamed, the forest nearly turning to ashes. A torrent of water flew from the ocean, turning the forest into mud and a charred wood. Ikem saw a group of young people run towards the cliff, one of them holding a torch.

“There they are!” Suki shouted, pulling out her fans. Azula was screaming in anguish at this point, throwing fire everywhere. Zuko raced headfirst, immediately taking his stance to redirect lightning.

“Azula, I need you to calm down…”

“I don’t care what you need! This is for me!” She shouted, turning to Ikem. He was trembling in his boots, with Zuko taking a stance all too familiar too Azula.

“Are you the one with the lightning today, Zuzu? I know you don’t have the guts to shoot me down! You never had guts for anything itty or gritty! That’s what makes you pathetic!”

Zuko charged. Lighting followed his arms path, shooting right beside Azula. She stilled for a moment.

“Agni Kai it is.” She sneered, pacing towards him. Zuko shook his head.

“You know the rules. Only the person who defeated you can request a rematch.”

“And little Zuzu doesn’t have the guts for it.” She screamed. “You’re just like her! She didn’t have the guts for anything!”

“She was brave enough to stand up for my life in front a tyrant! She killed a Fire Lord to save my life and lost her own in return! Do you know what it feels like when someone sacrifices their life for you?” He screamed, and then it hit him. Azula didn’t. He first had Ursa, then he had Iroh and Azula had no one. Ozai was hardly a loving parental figure, no, scratch that, he wasn’t a parental figure at all. He was a ruthless and demanding ringleader of a circus they were all forced to participate in. Zuko didn’t see Azula as blameless, but she was but a little girl at the beginning of this. Zuko charged towards her.

Aang was ready to intervene, but Katara stopped him.

“This is between Zuko and Azula.” She said, watching him split a massive wall of fire. Even unstable, Azula was a skilled bender, but she knew, her hatred and will to destroy was the source of her bending. Her bending was impure, incorrect in many forms. Zuko dodged her attacks easily and grabbed her shoulders.

“Azula, listen to me! This violence, burning things, where did it bring you? On the brink of losing your mind! Do you want to go through that again? Ozai is a fucking monster and we were just kids he used as pawns! His own children!”

“And he played me the worst…” Azula wept, falling on Zuko’s shoulder. They both cried, followed by an outpour of rain. Toph just sighed.

“That entire family is so damn dramatic.”

Katara didn’t even know what to say. Her head hurt from seeing Zuko and Azula like this. She moved her hands and created a dome of water around them, making Sokka’s mouth drop. They were under Katara’s makeshift umbrella, watching Azula have a breakdown of poetic proportions. Ikem stood, awkwardly, staring at the siblings. He was about to scurry off into the night, when a rumble of earth pulled him right into the middle of the dome.

“Not so fast, Mr Actor!” Toph barked. “I want the truth and nothing but the truth!”

“Are those… Ursa’s children?” Ikem whispered.

Katara nodded, holding the dome above their heads. The look of utter shock and confusion on Ikem’s face scared her.

“I never knew Ursa’s husband was a prince.”

“And a Fire Lord after she was banished. Ursa… She sacrificed herself for Zuko and was banished.”

Ikem nodded. “She wrote to me, wanted to come to this island and then, she wanted to find her father and have her children back home. You have to understand; Ursa left willingly but became a prisoner. She wasn’t allowed to send letters, to visit…”

“I think they’re the ones who are supposed to know that.” Aang said, pointing at Zuko helping Azula up. Ikem nodded and walked towards Azula, who looked ready to kill.

“And you…”

“Want to tell you that your mother wanted to come here and then bring you _both_ home. She told me she had two children. The ship she was supposed to come on was called _Sozin’s Pride_. She never came.”

“Thank you for the information, Sir.” Zuko said in a calm voice. “Now leave my sister alone and get over my mother, you creep.”

“Back to Caldera?” Azula sniffed, watching Ikem run away.

“First thing in the morning.”

“Wonderful. I can’t wait to leave this demonic place.” She shrieked, pacing back. “What are you staring at?” She barked at Sokka, who was watching this entire event transpire in awe and fear. Aang noticed a small figure with a tuft of white hair racing towards them.

“I leave you alone for a day and you nearly set the forest on fire?” Kuzon screamed, watching the wood smoke.

“This is the Fire Nation, things burn all the time.” Sokka snorted. “Also, I think Zuzu and Zuzu’s sister have a lot of talking to do.”

“As do we.” Kuzon said, turning to Aang.

“Can we please talk in the morning? My head hurts.”

“Sure.” Kuzon smiled. “Off to bed with you kids. You look like you’ve been through hell.”

The sun was rising but team Avatar was dead tired. After getting Azula to fall asleep, Zuko tossed his shirt off and wanted to take a shower, before realising he needed towels, as his room was lacking. He walked downstairs into the kitchen, where Sokka was nursing a mug of tea and Aang was feeding Momo peach wedges. Zuko waved at them before turning his back to the pair and fumbled through the storage closet. He halted once Aang yelped.

“Zuko, Spirits! What happened to your back? Did Momo attack you?” The little monk screeched, turning to the lemur, who didn’t even bat an eyelash. Sokka opened a single eye, took a look at Zuko’s scratched up back and nearly chocked on his tea.

“We need to talk, jerkbender.” Sokka announced. “Aang, can you leave please? I need to talk to Zuko, man to man.”

“I’m a man too, Sokka.” The monk mumbled.

“Aang, this is one man to one man.”

“Oh, I’ve got it.” Aang said. He left the kitchen, all while giving a formal berating to Momo, who kept screeching at him. Zuko slumped down in the chair while Sokka was giving him the most unimpressed face he could muster. He had Chief Hakoda flashbacks all over again and he could basically feel the Chieftain harpooning him in the back and throwing him into the sea.

“So, I know what those scars mean and you know I know. Now, I know how you got them and the question is who. Considering we’re traveling with four women, one of them being your sister, the other my girlfriend and the third is too young, this leaves one viable candidate.”

“Yes, I slept with Katara, now what?” Zuko hissed. “I haven’t talked to her after, then we went to find fucking coconuts, then Azula nearly burned a forest down and she went to bed immediately and I’m terrified of what she thinks of me now!”

“That’s rough buddy.” Sokka said in a dry tone, crossing his arms. “I told you I’m not mad and if you do anything dumb, she’ll-“

“Freeze my ass to the bottom of the ocean, yes.”

“Among other things, yes. Just, be forward with her, okay. Tell her how you feel. Katara is my baby sister and I want to see her happy. And you’re my best buddy and I want to see you happy too.”

“Thanks, Sokka.” Zuko smiled, bumping his fist. “I’m glad you’re not judgemental.”

“It’s not like it’s my business what she does in her love life. I’m just here to kick jerks out. I mean, she can do it herself but you know…”

“Yeah, yeah. She’s your family. And family is supposed to protect each other.”

“Yup. Go, sleep a little, talk with Katara and we leave after Aang say goodbye to Kuzon.”

“You go rest too, old man.”

Sokka snorted and Zuko left for his bed, unfortunately, he was unable to sleep. He paced in front of Katara’s room, wondering if he should knock and talk to her. Zuko paced around the empty hallway, his footsteps echoing through the empty path. He realised he never wanted to feel this terrified and lonely in his life and in order for that to happen, he'd need to let Katara in, to crack his ribs open and show her his heart and soul, all bare, but just for her eyes. He approached the door, steadying his fist to knock, when the door swung open, to reveal a sleepy Katara. He exhaled, grateful that one of them had the guts.

“I could hear you thinking from the hallway.” She said in a dry tone. “Get in here.” Zuko walked into the bedroom and locked the door. They deserved some privacy. He slipped of his shirt and climbed next to Katara, wrapping an arm around her. She smiled at him. Zuko was about to open his mouth when Katara put a hand over his lips.

“Sleep first, we’ll talk when we’re rested.”

Zuko always liked a woman with a plan. Once the sun was high on the sky, Zuko finally opened his eyes. Katara was still asleep, huddled in the sheets. His heart nearly stopped once he noticed she kept her hand right over his scar, grazing it gently. Blue oceans fluttered open and gold clashed against it.

“Morning.” He smiled.

“Morning to you too.” She smiled, gently moving herself away. Zuko swallowed.

“About last night…”

“It was, yeah.” She mumbled.

“How did you, ugh, like me?”

“It was wonderful, Zuko. I really think so.”

He breathed out, smiling. “Oh, thanks, I mean, I’m glad you enjoyed it, yeah.” He wanted Uncle Iroh to appear in the door and _smash_ a fucking teapot right over his stupid, incoherent head. Katara was fumbling around with her hair, tongue tied like never before. Maybe it was all he needed. Did he actually want to know if they feelings floated into the same direction? Zuko concluded that whatever Katara offered him, he’d be more than willing to accept.

“Do you want to keep doing this?” He pulled.

“Yes, I’d love that.” She pushed.

“And what do you, ugh, no, I mean, how do you feel about this?”

Katara nearly screamed. Her feelings for Zuko were a tangled string of sexual attraction and pure, unfiltered affection and adoration, maybe with a hint of dreams of romantic princes and ostrich horses ridding into the sunset. She envisioned Tui and La going round and round in circles and wished for them to continue to go round and round in circles. For the longest time, Katara had dreams of a nice, handsome local warrior kneeling down and marrying her. In the Tribe, as a Chief’s daughter, she was quite the catch, then she cracked an iceberg open and restarted the damned Avatar cycle, then a half-bald angst-ridden teenage prince came into her village and life changed like she never hoped for.

Zuko fit right into the group, he grew under her skin and she knew when they touched, fireworks crackled in her mind. Zuko was now here to stay, but she had a life in the Pole and she figured the Fire Nation wouldn’t be _chill_ with their already chaotic monarch marrying her.

“I really…” She spoke, before a loud bang came from the hallway.

“Damn Toph, did you have to put firecrackers into my shoes?” Sokka screamed. “Katara, I need healing! Your brother is dying, dying!” He shouted.

“Sokka, calm down, you don’t even have a scratch…” Suki sighed.

“You better go check on that.” Zuko mumbled.

“Yeah.” Katara said, pulling on her robe. Her messy feelings can wait.

In the late afternoon, after some impromptu late lunch, Kuzon finally showed his face and nearly fell over once he heard the events that occurred with Ikem.

“I think your last clue is your mother’s last known whereabouts, which happens to be the palace.”

“I’ll check the old records.” Zuko said, nodding. Kuzon dug in, looking in Aang’s direction with clear discomfort.

“I leave you for a day, kid and you nearly burn down the damned island?”

Aang frowned. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“I’m just poking you. Listen, there is something important I have to tell you.”

Aang put his cutlery down. “I’m all ears.” Momo climbed on top of his head, perking his ears too.

“There are some things you don’t know about me. How and why I ended up here.”

“I wanted to ask about that.” He affirmed.

“After you disappeared the massacre happened. You know of that.”

“Of course.” He said in a gentle tone.

“After it happened, I escaped from the capital and scouted the areas around the Temples. To my surprise, I found some surviving airbenders there.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Kuzon continued. “I gathered them all and hid them on the Island of Jade, right across the bay. They’ve been hiding there for over a century. Some of course, are gone now, of course, several new generations were born…”

“Kuzon! That’s amazing! I want to meet them.”

Aang got up, grabbing Momo. “Guys, let’s go! We need to find the airbenders!”

Kuzon’s frown didn’t move.


	8. ghost in your room

Aang couldn’t shut up about his old friends and the Air Nomads. On the sky bison’s back, they were only a few nautical miles away from the island where the remaining airbenders lived. Kuzon explained that about eighty countrymen survived and that nowadays, around 200 people live there. Once they landed, Aang jumped out of his spot and raced to the edge of the forest they lived, but Kuzon grabbed his collar and told him to wait until they discuss some things.

“Aang, there are some things you have to understand. You know that they are Air Nomads, but they aren’t like the ones you remember. They eat meat, for example.”

“What? How? They know all life is sacred…”

“Yes, they do, alas…”

“They live on island which has a forest. Animals are the most sustainable way to keep each other fed.” Zuko chimed in, understanding the situation fully. Kuzon just nodded.

“All most of them know about the Air Nomads is what their grandparents and parents have told them. They haven’t been through the books, nor did they ever have ceremonies about airbending… Only two of them are masters and they don’t have their tattoos.”

“We will fix it.” Aang said. “I’m just happy that I’m not the last of my kind.”

Kuzon nodded and pulled out a machete. They started walking down the path, with him cutting a few plants by the sides. Zuko helped with his dao and Aang was practically bouncing in his spot as they approached what looked like a campsite that consisted out of huts and domes. The meadow was brimming with people. To Katara, they reminded her of Aang, with the colour of their hair and eyes, but their expressions were different, rather sombre. They all stopped once they noticed Kuzon’s presence, as well as the unfamiliar faces of team Avatar.

“Eshin, we’re here!” Kuzon shouted. A tall, broad shouldered man came out of a hut. His hair was tied in a low ponytail on the back of his neck and he was carrying a staff, dressed in a dark, terracotta colour. Sokka thought of his father for some reason. The man came forward, while the others remained quiet.

Aang’s heart dropped at the sight of them. They looked nothing like the monks, well, they did, but no one had tattoos or markings, nearly all of them had hair and he could smell meat roasting in the air. Eshin approached him, nearly a head taller and looked Aang up and down. Eshin’s face remained expressionless, while Aang was shaking in his boots. Zuko elbowed him to go forward and he gulped, offering his hand. Eshin grasped it and nodded, before turning back.

“Follow me.” He announced. They walked amongst the villagers and to the formerly last airbender, they seemed familiar. Aang noticed a couple of kids floating in the air, flowing around like little leaves. He smiled to himself and saw they were approaching the largest hut in the village. Inside, amongst the straw and smoke, sat two old men and one old woman. By the colour of their hair and folds and lines across their faces, Aang guessed they were survivors of the massacre, albeit, they must have been children at the time. Wrapped in oranges and encrusted in old, wooden pearls, for a moment, they reminded him of Gyatso.

“Diki, Yeshe and Lhamo, this is Avatar Aang. The current Avatar and the last airbending master in the world.”

The three elders looked amongst each other, exchanged a few words and turned to Aang. “Welcome, young Avatar. Or should we say old?”

“Whatever you like?” He grinned, but the elders remained stoic.

“Sit down.” Yeshe said, pointing at a seat in front of them. “And you children too.”

The team followed, sitting down. Suki was glad she dressed in her warrior’s uniform; people were looking at her with great interest and with fear. Katara and Sokka’s blues drew attention too, but Zuko and Azula’s red poked people’s eyes. Toph’s green was met with great interest, as it was their natural opposite. Aang remained quiet, hoping the Elders would speak first. Diki spoke first.

“We are the last three living witnesses of the massacre. As you know, after Sozin’s comet, we were nearly wiped out, but, some of the monks hid the children in neighbouring caves and forests. Kuzon found them and brought us here, we’re we’ve been hiding for a century. I was convinced that the cycle was broken because Kuzon heard nothing of a waterbending Avatar. We thought you were dead, yet here you are.” She sighed. “Child, let me tell you, we were isolated here for years. When Kuzon came and told us that there is an Avatar and that he’s an airbender, we were surprised. But when he told us he defeated the Fire Lord and restored balance, now that, that was something.”

“But why didn’t you contact me?” He said, flailing his arms. “I’ve been searching for airbenders for two years.”

“You must understand. We’ve been trying to pass the teachings of our people and airbending to the younglings, alas, they weren’t raised in the peace and quiet we were. Many of them think you’ve abandoned us in the hour of greatest need…”

“He was a kid.” Sokka snorted. “An actual kid. He still is if you ask me. Your people expected a kid to fight your war?”

Azula wholeheartedly agreed with him, yet she didn’t know why. She felt Katara press a hand on hers gently, before staring at Sokka with immeasurable pride. Aang paled.

“Sokka…”

“He is right. It was terrible of the old masters to tell you that you were the Avatar that young. Sure, you were a prodigy, but prodigies are children too.”

Azula nearly sobbed. Aang nodded, looking down at his hands. “So what is our next course of action? Do you want to leave the island and learn airbending? I’m willing to teach everyone, no matter how long it takes and how difficult it is. I want to bring us back to the temples and rebuild our civilization.”

“That sounds like a dream.” Lhamo smiled. “I’d love nothing more than to leave this island.”

“I’m sensing a but.”

“I’m not sure if the younger people are agreeing. Most of them were born on this island and this is all they’ve known.” Lhamo spoke, huffing. “They may not understand why they will have to shave their heads, wear tattoos or quit eating meat.”

“And the families…” Diki continued. “It’s not like when we were young. Remember how we lived? It’s not like that anymore. People pick partners and stay with them their whole lives.”

“But that’s not our way…” Aang breathed, grasping his cheeks.

“This will be bitter work, Avatar Aang. Are you willing to accept it?” Diki said, leaning forward.

No more running away. “Yes.” He answered. Eshin raised his chin, observing the group. He nodded and left the hut. “When are you ready for us to leave?” Diki asked.

“I’m always ready to leave.” Eshin replied, nodding.

“Wait.” Zuko said. “Appa cannot carry all of you. I’ll send a hawk to send airships. How many inhabitants are living here?”

“Around two hundred. This is our biggest village.”

“That’s around ten ships then. The fleet will he here at sunset.”

“Thank you for your generosity.” Lhamo said, looking at Zuko.

“That’s the least I can do.”

“May we know your name, young man?”

“Ugh, I’m Zuko, nice to meet you, Sir.”

“Fire Lord Zuko.” Azula spoke.

“I see the place is under new management.” Eshin nodded, leaving. For a moment, Zuko wished that he could grab one of Uncle’s teapots and smash Sozin over the head with the darned thing, for committing a crime of such magnitude and getting away without even a slap on the wrist. Aang braced himself. After helping the inhabitants pack, they all boarded the ships and flew away from the island. He figured, with these new people, he may be able to restart and revive the once lost culture.

Zuko and team Avatar, save for Aang, Appa and Momo, were on an airship currently, sailing in the direction of the Southern Air Temple, Aang’s childhood home. Since that was the only functional residence, most Air Nomads agreed to go with Aang. There was no hesitation about leaving the island, most of them have been ready to leave since birth. Zuko thanked the captain for her service and returned to his friends in the small waiting room. Katara was busy reading some letters they came for them. Sokka cracked open another one, breaking the familiar seal of the Southern Water Tribe. His eyebrows shot up once he understood the content.

“Katara, Grand-Pakku wants to anoint you as a master in an official ceremony, to symbolically restart waterbending in the Southern Water Tribe.”

“What?” Katara chimed. “Why?”

“He says that Hama remembers how they used to induct masters before the raids, so she thinks it would be nice to show you as the first new master, since they’re inviting officials and such. I mean, dad says it’s a little overwhelming and if you don’t want to, it’s okay.”

Katara thought of her hard work and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” She didn’t spend a year moving and practising until her body ached and head was drowsy. Katara was now going to be inducted as a true master, the first one in over sixty years. To be fair, she was happy she was receiving acknowledgement from her peers and teachers.

“This is actually perfect.” Sokka said. “We’re going to your ceremony and we’re bringing the Fire Lord, his Chief of Security, a master earthbender and the Avatar. Wow, this is going to be one hell of a party.”

“Are you sure Aang will go?” Zuko chimed. “He now has new airbenders to take care of.”

“I don’t think Twinkletoes would miss this for the world.” Toph announced, chewing some grapes.

Katara wanted to take a long walk and mull over the upcoming days. Their first stop was the Southern Air Temple, then they’d proceed to the Pole, where she had her work cut out and then what? This was a clear message. She was needed there, for better for worse. Zuko and the entire, fluffy, cloudy tangle of feelings she had will have to be buried underneath the ice, frozen in place by duty and obligation. Katara wondered if they ever stood a chance. Maybe that night was just a mistake, a flight of fancy, never to be repeated or mentioned again. Maybe friends had sex sometimes, right?

Katara wanted to just sink into the floor and forget about everything, when she felt Zuko gently press his fingers into her waist. She looked up and their shoulders brushed. Maybe one touch can say enough. Zuko leaned forward, lowering his voice.

“There’s a bridge on top of the ship, where you can see the sky. The sun is setting and I’m wondering if you’d like to step out and watch the sunset.”

Understanding the message with half-lidded oceans, Katara nodded. They stepped out of the cabin, with several pairs of eyes pressed against their backs. Zuko signalled her to follow him upon a metal ladder, which leads to a circular window, reminiscent of a submarine. Zuko cracked it open and she felt wind gently kissing her face. She climbed next to him and stepped between his feet, steadying her hands over his chest, right where the scar of scars was. Zuko placed his hands on her waist, their heads hovering over the opening. The air blew around their hairs, Zuko’s bangs were brushing her cheeks. She observed the rose coloured clouds, the last beams of sunshine dragging throughout the air, alongside the moon dancing right across.

She wondered if Yue would approve of Zuko and her. She cocked her head to the side, watching his lips. Zuko brushed a chunk of hair from her face, lips parted and eyes focused on her.

“Well, this is beautiful.”

“Yeah.” He said, short of breath. From his viewpoint, Katara’s skin was nearly glowing in the last beams of sun. She took his breath away anyways, but this, this made his heart swell in his chest and her take root in there. He never wanted her to leave.

“We never got to talk properly.” She confessed, brushing some of his hair away, gently grazing his scar and lips. Zuko curled into the touch.

“We didn’t, didn’t we?” He muttered, wondering what is preventing him from taking her face and plastering a kiss right then and there.

“And maybe we should, you know…” She wanted to tell him she’s falling again and again, her soul was caught between the clandestine walks and secret conversation, trapped between his lips, never wanting to leave. Zuko, always one to rarely think things through, just wanted to get Katara alone and then wing it from there. Well, there he was, and the only winging he saw were the birds flying past the ship.

“Would you hate me if I were to kiss you right now?” He said, leaning into her.

“Never.” She replied. There it was, the parting of lips, the feel of skin and the spark threating to set them both on fire. He parted his lips and she felt the graze of a tongue, inviting and both teasing. Zuko kissed her with passion and fire, heating and warming. Zuko felt chills right down his spine, figuring, this must be the feeling when one is kissing their very own soulmate. Fingers tangled in silky black hair, arms locked around a curve of a waist, they devoured each other like last meals. They released each other with a gasp, pupils blown wide, wide.

“What are we doing?” She whispered.

“Whatever you’d like.” He said, looking right into ocean eyes. “Would you like to stop?” He offered. He didn’t know where he’d gathered the courage for this particular move, but he pressed a hot kiss against her neck. “Or you’d like more?”

“I’d like it all.” She confessed, shocked by her own words. “But we have to have two feet planted on the ground.”

“Well…” Zuko said, pointing with his chin at the pink coloured sky behind them. Katara huffed, wondering if he was content to hold her against his chest, but one thing is for sure, he has his hands all over her and she’s not complaining. Not in the slightest. Zuko’s stomach has been doing mild somersaults that Ty Lee would be baffled by, ever since she spoke those words. He stared at her mouth, the mouth that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about ever since she kissed it. He did want it all.

“What I want to say. We both have important duties to our peoples.”

“And us, coming together, messes with that.” He said, stomach swooping down. Katara’s eyes were filled with sorrow; she wiped a mark of red lipstick from Zuko’s face.

“Unfortunately.” Katara blushes despite herself and the way she averts her eyes instead of looking at him makes his heart twist in his chest. He presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth and lingers. She shivers when his index finger taps at her throat, he draws a line from her neck down her chest and circles around her navel.

“Then this stops, if that’s what you wish.” He said, heart shattering into a thousand and one piece. One she just took with herself.

“You bear me no ill will?” She said, with a tight throat.

“You? Never.” He said, brushing her hair. “My ego is a little bruised, otherwise, I’ll understand this. And between our friend group, one couple is more than enough. I don’t want things to get weird between us.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“We have that weird thing when we’re on the same page.” Zuko shrugged looking at her. Only, they were right now in the completely wrong book. Katara gave him a reassuring smile. He had always been there, a partner, a friend and support, mostly important, someone who treated her as an equal. She wanted that, but just more and more, alas, it would never be. Zuko’s gold crackled at her for a final time before he jumped downstairs, because he is fundamentally dramatic and yet, he opens his arms for her. Because Zuko enjoys when those ocean coloured orbs of hers pin him right into his place, hold him hostage into the sea and he cannot even take a breath when she flies downstairs, right into his arms.

They let go of each other, for now.

They landed headfirst at the once destroyed Temple. The old place of worship was now scrubbed clean, in the middle of construction and restoration. The charred skeletons were buried with dignity, plants were cleaned, and sky bison roamed the sky. Appa greeted his pack, flying away to join them.

“That’s his girlfriend, Bobo.” Aang said, pointing around the pack. Sokka nodded.

“Even Appa’s huddled up.” Toph snorted, smacking Momo off her head. Momo screeched in despair and climbed back on Aang’s head.

“I know it was you who stole my rice cakes, Momo! Don’t try now to play nice!”

Eshin observed Team Avatar. The two non-benders were holding hands, obviously signalling to everyone that they were a pair. The firebender and waterbender had a strange, palpable tension between them, falling like a wet blanket in the air. The earthbender was holding the other firebenders arm, probably because she was her guardian. And in the middle of it all, the Avatar, keeping the balance. The three elders had tears in their eyes, never believing they were ever to see an Air Temple again. Aang touched the back of his neck and took a deep breath.

“Uh, so. Welcome to the Southern Air Temple, my home! The other temples are in ruins.” Aang explained. “My second mission is to restore the Western once, but now that you’re here, I am honoured to train you and then gather you all to restore the temple.”

A man raised his hand. “Do you have any food here?”

“Of course. I have lot of food here from the construction workers. We have quarters split into male and female. The men stay on the left, the women on the right wing.” He explained. Another raise of hand.

“Why would I sleep in a different room than my husband?”

“Oh, you have a husband?” Aang gasped “Oh wow. Well, you know, back in the day, the Air Nomads never had partners. You sort of never knew who your parents were.” Aang explained. If it was anyone else, those rules might have been enforced. “I don’t want to split families, stay together then.” He shrugged.

“What do you do here?” Another woman asked.

“I rise early, to meditate. I usually help around with the workers, but they’re almost done here. If you care for our future daily routine, we get up a little after the sun, then we train, make breakfast, read, have lunch, then train again and then have dinner. After dinner, it’s game time!” Aang grinned. “At least that’s how it was done back in the day. Are you excited to finally learn the right way to airbend?”

Murmurs filled the crowds, Aang’s face dropped visibly. After a short goodbye, the group boarded an airship. Aang’s sunken face as he leaves his only friends go away pained everyone, alas, he had a duty to the new airbenders now. Katara squeezed him in a quick hug before leaving, when Aang stopped her right in her tracks.

“So, the thing between Zuko and you, how serious is it?”

“What thing?” She gasped.

“I saw you smooching in the clouds.” He affirmed, nodding. “I thought it was kind of cute.”

“Well, it’s complicated.”

“Isn’t everything?” He said, raising an eyebrow in infinitive wisdom.

“I guess…”

“Just… If you’re happy, that’s the most important thing.”

Katara wished it was that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, this is one dumb chapter, but it needed to be written so i can write the most important part of the plot, which is zuko and katara finally getting together for real


	9. heritage

“What on earth are we going to do with six baskets of seabiscuits?” Pakku stated, flailing his arms in defeat. Kanna just gave him a slight raise of eyebrow and his shoulders fell.

“To feed our guests.” She said in a dry voice.

“But there’s stew, dried fish, sea prunes…”

“We still don’t have a main course!” Kanna barked, waving around the list in her study. Suki covered her mouth, reminded of Katara bossing everyone around when they set camp. Pakku just nodded.

“Now, now, Pakku, I don’t know what you do in the North, but here we have some idea what a feast looks like.” Hama spoke up for the first time, stirring her spearmint tea. “The tradition requires a king crab for the main course. Alas, it is a difficult task to catch one.” She sipped her tea pointedly. “Usually, the family of the master does it.”

“Great then.” Pakku exclaimed. “Sokka and Hakoda can go fishing.”

Sokka and Katara exchanged worried looks. Catching a crab the size of a tigerdillo wasn’t really in the plans for this week, Hakoda had to chief around and Sokka was due to hold a meeting for contractors to build a new school for children under fourteen. They arrived in the new capital of the Tribe an hour ago and Kanna pulled them in her new study, while Hakoda took Zuko to a meeting. They weren’t even able to exchange a word, as they arrived in the middle of the night. Of course, Kanna always means business, while Hakoda needed the opinion of another world leader in hosting other world leaders. Suki raised a hand.

“Usually, when we induct a new Kyoshi warrior, we bake juniper treats. Maybe that can be for Earth Kingdom officials.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Kanna smiled in Suki’s direction. “Write that down, Sokka!”

Sokka murmured something about funds, but then Katara decided to chime in. “The Fire Nation eats their food spicy. Komodo chicken would be perfect, in fact.”

“And for dessert?” Suki asked, smirking. Katara nearly chocked on the air in the room. Sokka just stuck his tongue out, briefly, before hiding it back between his lips. Suki shoved him and he just shook his head.

“Anything fruity will work.” Katara replied, attempting not to hide the carnation blooming on her cheeks. She licked her lips and looked up. Next to Gran-Gran’s desk, was a seating chart with pins and papers with names of grand officials and esteemed guests. She took a paper and placed the Fire Lord’s tags next to King Kuei’s name.

“I think we should put the Earth King next to Zuko, because they have to discuss about the colonies. Aang should be there too.”

“I see.” Sokka nodded, approvingly. Katara was grateful for the sibling who always had her back, switching uncomfortable topics for her. Perhaps even for Sokka too, considering his best friend and sister have a thing going on, well, maybe the better word is had and the thing never even got on. She dried that flower before it even bloomed, with regret coating every breath she took. Tonight, when she finally goes to sleep after this tiring meeting, she’d sleep alone. Of course, maybe there was the part of the implication of them sharing a room. Katara sat down, rubbing her eyes.

“Well, we finally made progress.” Kanna announced, putting the list on the table next to the seating chart. “Meeting dismissed.”

Sokka groaned, grabbing Suki’s hand and leading her to the door. When he opened it, Zuko and Hakoda were standing in front of it, staring right into the room. Zuko’s eyes scanned the room, noticing a pair of sharply iced blue eyes staring at him, at his very soul. Zuko gulped as he saw Kanna step right from her desk and marsh in his direction.

“Ah, well, isn’t this the boy who nearly burned my village, manhandled me and humiliated my grandson.”

Zuko gulped, prepared for an ass-whooping. “Lady Kanna, Ma’am, I apologise…”

“Lady! Nonsense!” She snorted, pulling him into a tight hug. “Any man who frees my son from prison, overthrows a tyrant and jumps in front of lighting for my granddaughter is family. Call me Gran-Gran.”

Katara nearly sobbed. Zuko gave Kanna, a crooked, boyish smile and her heart swooped. If Toph wasn’t asleep in the guest bedroom with Azula right now, she’d feel Katara’s heart jumping through her dress. Kanna patted his hair.

“Isn’t hair a big thing for you Fire Nation folks?” She chimed, watching Zuko’s shaggy mane. He shrugged.

“Eh, I need a haircut. I usually keep it in a knot when I’m on official business.”

“Yes, top knots are common in the Fire Nation.” Hama stated. “Hair is a symbol of honour; it has to be long, to signify it has never or rarely been cut. Losers of Agni Kai or criminals are expected to cut their hair.” Hama stated, crossing her arms. “Considering you’re the Fire Lord, your hair needs to be longer than mine.”

Katara’s mouth dropped. Zuko just shrugged it off, saying something about new times, when she recalled Azula’s struggles with her own looks. From what she gathered, Azula was a dead ringer for her mother. Now, Katara never saw the defeated Fire Lord in person, but she recalled confusing a picture of baby Ozai for Zuko. Fathers and sons tend to look alike; Gran-Gran always spoke how Sokka and Hakoda looked alike. She imagined Ozai must have had long, long hair. Her heart dropped, fire burning inside her head. No sleep until she makes Zuko confess.

“Alright, no more history. Everyone, to sleep.” Kanna announced. They all walked to the wing with the bedrooms, when Zuko felt a slight tug on his sleeve. The touch lingered and he turned his scarred side to see Katara’s concerned face.

“Can we talk?”

“Sure, but maybe we should rest first.”

“No, we have to talk.” She said in a serious tone.

“Fine. I’ll swing by your room when everyone goes to bed.”

“Good.” She nodded, slipping behind the door painted blue. Zuko was offered a room in the official suite reserved for visiting Heads of State, but he preferred to stay in the home of his friends. He took a quick bath and put on his sleeping clothes. When he felt like everyone was quiet enough, he creaked the bedroom door open and saw the _fucking_ Chief and his son talking. Do Water Tribe people sleep? He sighed and turned to his balcony. Katara’s room was two doors down from his, which means that he had to slip past two balconies and he’d plop right into her room.

Zuko creaked the window open, cursing himself for his newest potentially neck-breaking plan, because he could almost see Uncle Iroh sigh. Unfortunately, he realised, there was no balcony between the two bedrooms. Zuko just pinched the bridge of his nose, so he returned to the door. Nope, still talking. He returned to the window and climbed on the edge of his balcony. Zuko warmed himself with the breath of fire, then jumped and slid down on the stone landing of the window next to the other balcony. And it was slippery, of course, because he forgot he was at the bloody South Pole, so he used the momentum of his near fall and swung himself right on Katara’s balcony.

Immediately, the door opened, revealing a furious Katara in a fur-lined bathrobe. “Are you insane?” She hissed, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in. “You could have broken your neck!”

“Oh well, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“You’re not a vigilante anymore, Mr Fire Lord!” She said, pointing at his chest. “Ah, you must be freezing…” She said, putting a blanket over his shoulders. “Wait, you’re a firebender…” She corrected herself, pulling the blanket off his shoulder. “Wait, do you want a blanket for like comfort?”

“Please, I’m the Fire Lord.” He said, crossing his arms. Katara just tucked the blanket around his shoulders and led him to her bed. In return, Zuko tucked her right into the gigantic blue quilt. Katara blushed, feeling the warmth and proximity of his body.

“Should we be doing this?” She murmured.

“Oh, you’re uncomfortable? Alright…” He said, removing himself.

“No, no, you stay here, you human furnace.”

“Alright.” He repeated, with a soft blush rising to his cheeks. Zuko secured his arms around Katara, tucking her head beneath his chin.

“I wanted to talk about your hair.” Katara said, observing the dark strands around his face. Zuko attempted to keep a poker face, but the tiny cracks on his suddenly porcelain pale face wounded her deeply. She didn’t know where to start.

“When you wrote to me, you told me that Azula kept having breakdowns because whenever she looked in the mirror, she saw your mother. I now can’t keep wondering if you do the same, just with Ozai.”

“Katara…” He said.

“I know, this might be intrusive and I might hurt you for even bringing this up. The thing is, you know you’re nothing like him, right?”

“I…” He said. So many knots twisted in his stomach. He saw a picture of Ozai when he was his age, their faces were quite similar, the same, sharp cheekbones, strong chin and long nose. Zuko had a scar and short hair to separate him from his monstrous father. Katara looked up, gold and blue clashing. He felt like the ocean was calling. “See, you’re right.” Denial was stupid at this point.

“And?”

“It’s not just hair.”

“I get it. You look alike. Hell, people always say how much Sokka and Dad look alike. But they’re their own people. I don’t want you having breakdowns because you have the face of someone who is a horrible person. Your face is yours. A pretty handsome face, if you ask me.” She smiled, holding him tighter. She felt a little tear drop on her forehead.

“What if I ever become a monster like him?” He sobbed, suddenly, everything unleashed. The dam spilled over in strong torrents. Everything, Azula’s state, his probably deceased mother, his incoming loneliness… Katara just brushed the tear of his face.

“You won’t.”

“How can you say that with such certainty?”

“Because I know you.” She said. “The boy who didn’t judge me for chasing my mother’s killer, the boy who freed my father and friend from prison, the boy who stood up to a general aged 13, the boy who stood up to a tyrant… You are many things, Zuko. Yes, you are an impatient hothead, but you’re compassionate and have a big heart.”

“I don’t-“

“You do! When we were returned from hunting my mother’s murderer, I remember I was nearly passed out from how tired I was and you, you held me! I remember how you covered me and checked if I have a fever! You care about the things you love, and I know for a fact, you love many things. I’m not telling you this because I think having long hair is important, but I know much the council cares about stabile, hereditary, consistent passing of the crown. One of the symbols of the Fire Lord is the long hair.” Katara said, pointing at an edition of _An Age of Power: History of the Dragon Throne_ with a slightly raised tone.

“They press me about many things, to be honest.”

“Then give them crumbs.” She said. “Long hair, for not pushing you to get married before your brain has fully developed. You’re already a ruler; imagine if they added family obligations to your extensive list.”

Zuko took a deep breath. “You have a good point.”

“Also, what if you want to have long hair at some point? Will you flinch because of that monster again?”

Zuko promised he’d never feel weak because of Ozai. He nodded. “Yeah. Thanks Katara, I needed this.”

“I’m always here.” She said. “We agreed to be friends. This is us being friends.”

“Really now?” He snorted, pointing at their bodies wrapped together. She wanted to slip off her clothes and feel his skin all over again. They said there would never be such things, but in the cover of the night, tangled in her bed, she was ready to toss that notion out of the window. But she couldn’t play with his head like that, because she knew he’d indulge her. They talked about stupid things, the parka Gran-Gran made her, the food they were supposed prepare for tomorrow… Then they fell asleep. The sun rose and Zuko woke up, feeling a par of arms wrapped around him, his back pressed against Katara’s chest. He smiled, feeling quite content.

Then he realised he was in Katara’s bed, in Katara’s house, where Katara’s family was probably awake by now, ready to break his spine. He jumped up, huddled her up in bed and kissed her temple. He cracked the window open and slipped on her balcony, ready to jump back. Unfortunately, it was just as slippery as last night, so he ended up dangling from the middle window. Then, the occupants creaked open the window.

“Zuzu?” He heard Azula gasp.

“Good morning.” He struggled. Yes, what a perfect way to start the day. Dangling in front of Azula’s window like a wayward fireferret.

“Is that Sparky?” Toph groaned. “What the hell is he doing in the room?”

“He’s dangling from the window, Beifong.”

“The fuck? Pull him up!”

Azula grabbed Zuko and he plopped him in the room. Toph was in the bed, covered with ten layers of fur and blankets. Azula was still in her bathrobe, staring at him with an unimpressed face.

“Did you try to break into our room?” She demanded.

“Oi, Princess Whack, Sugar Queen’s room is next to ours.” Toph remembered with a mean grin. Zuko wanted to scream, but he figured shouting at a blind kid would be a douchebag move.

“Did you attempt to stalk her?” Azula snorted, crossing her arms.

“Agni, no.” He shook his head. “I just wanted to talk to her and we talked.”

“Oh, gathering the courage to hold her hand?” Azula laughed, earning a throaty laugh from Toph’s pile of soft blankets. Zuko grabbed his head.

“I had sex with her, Azula!”

Azula’s smile dropped and Toph rose from the bed with her mouth agape. “Holy shit, Sparky.”

“Yeah! And now I think I really like her and she thinks we should be friends, which makes perfect sense, because of our situations, but it doesn’t feel right!” He screamed, dropping down on the floor. Azula shook her head, snapping back to reality.

“I did not see this development of events. Zuzu, atta boy. So you slept together last night?”

“No! We slept together on the island, then we talked about being together and decided not to.”

“Why?” Toph screamed. “You’re both like irritating, responsible adults!”

“Really now, Zuzu? Listen, if you want her, go for it.”

“We know you want that hot piece of Water Tribe ass, Sparky!”

“How do you know she’s hot?” Azula asked.

“Guys constantly hit on Katara. Like that earthbender Haru, then Aang, than that criminal…”

“They-what?” Zuko said in rage, the curtains nearly catching aflame.

“Oh, someone’s got it bad.” Azula laughed. “Go and think about this, Zuzu.”

“I’ve done enough thinking.”

“No you didn’t.” Azula rolled her eyes. “Take a bath, fix your hair, get her some flowers or something. What did you get Mai when you started dating?”

“Uh, a pack of fancy knives.”

“Nice one, Sparky.” Toph snorted. “Sugar Queen has no need for knives. Hey, I just remembered, maybe something medical can help you.”

“I should get her a physician?” Zuko said, scratching his head. He was so tired and sleepy at this point. “Oh, wait no, you mean like medical scrolls?”

“Precisely. Impress her with your understanding of her craft.”

“Thanks Toph, that’s actually good advice.” He said. “I’ll write to Uncle to send stuff via hawk. It should arrive by the time for the ceremony.”

Zuko left the room and Azula recalled that waterbenders can actually heal people. Another thing she didn’t know until she saw Katara heal Zuko after the final Agni Kai. She wondered how many other things she didn’t know about the prowess of other cultures due her closed up upbringing.

“Hey, Whack. I remember Sugar Queen talking about healing brains, maybe she can take a look at yours. To help you with your attacks.”

Azula just stayed quiet. She was about to tell Toph off, but something in her told her to try. When she left her bedroom, she saw Zuko and Sokka dressed in matching parkas, waiting for someone. She approached them with great fear and asked.

“What is going on?” She demanded.

“We’re going fishing.” Sokka said, fixing a harpoon. “For a giant crab.”

“Who is we?” Azula asked, a mix of amusement and slight confusion rising in her mind.

“Chief Hakoda, Master Pakku, Sokka and me.” Zuko said in the flattest tone in the world. Azula didn’t even want to ask how Zuko managed to end up in the fishing squad, so when she saw the waterbender and his stepson come out in parkas, carrying fishing gear and the biggest net she saw, Azula decided to back the hell off. Zuko gave her one last pleading look before leaving with the men of Katara’s family. She thought about the implications and nearly wished she could spy on that trip.

In his short eighteen years, Zuko wondered how the hell he ended up on the Throne, no, scratch that, how he ended up teaching Aang firebending and then fist fighting Azula for the throne. Now, he was in the middle of the icy ocean, holding a net, while Master Pakku scaled the waters for a beast to feast on. Zuko wondered if Katara even liked crab meat, because he recalled she had a dislike for seashell meat. Oysters weren’t really her thing. They weren’t Zuko’s cup of tea neither, slippery and slimy. He never understood how some men were able to compare them to lady bits, for a fact, he actually enjoyed _eating_ those… And how in the world did he end up here again?

Pakku shrugged, turning to Hakoda. “Nothing.”

“Ma asked for king crab. If we return without that meat, you can be the one who explains to her why we don’t have it.”

“Ah yes, look how large the ocean is…” Pakku said, waving his arms at the sea. Sokka sighed, turning to Zuko.

“So much trouble for a crusty old crab.”

“How big are those things?” Zuko asked.

“I have no idea, I’ve never even seen one. Considering that Dad has just a spear, I imagine they aren’t that ginormous.”

“Cool, cool.” Zuko said. Considering they have a waterbender on board, he imagined things will be alright.

“Sokka, come here, help me with some knots.” Pakku said. Sokka nodded and moved closer to his Grand-Pakku, pulling a rope with him. So, Zuko was, left alone. Actually, scratch that too, there comes the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe to talk. Zuko calmed himself repeating that they’re world leaders of the same ranking, that they’re good friends and that Hakoda values his opinion and will absolutely not gut him when he finds out about the little dalliance between him and his daughter. Well, he was taller now, he could stand up to Hakoda. Nope, not to the man who has been catching tigersharks with his bare hands since he was a child.

“Is this your first fishing trip?” Hakoda smiled, fumbling with the nets.

“Well, yes. I mean, I’m good at butchering and preparing fish, but catching it, that’s knew.”

“Oh, you cook?” Said Hakoda, sounding impressed. “My son and I burn everything we touch.”

“Well, yeah, I cook a lot. Uncle taught me.” He smiled, thinking of Iroh. “I used to cook with Katara all the time.” He said, smile growing at the memory of them in the kitchen at Ember Island.

“Oh.” The Chief said. Zuko wished another proverbial teapot to fall from the skies and hit him square right in the head.

“I figure you and my daughter are close.” He spoke, turning his head back to the net.

“I suppose, yeah, she’s a great, wonderful, uh, friend and you know…” He mumbled.

“That ain’t it.” The Chief spoke, narrowing his eyes. Zuko gulped and then he noticed Sokka shout. Never in his life has he been more grateful for Sokka’s antics.

“There’s the bastard!” Shouted Pakku.

“Sweet Agni.” Zuko murmured, staring at the Appa-sized crab on the bottom of the ocean.

“And there we go.” Kanna spoke, watching the finishing decorations applied to the grand stage made out of ice. “Never in my day have I thought that I’d be fussing over what food to serve to guests from around the world.”

Hama gave her a smile. “It’s for your granddaughter, sweetie. I couldn’t be more proud of our girl; I cannot imagine what you feel.”

Kanna smiled, watching Hakoda and Sokka take their places. The young Fire Lord was already there, with his golden headpiece glimmering in the night. She felt a smirk on her lips due the fact that they young man nearly wrestled the crab after he found out it was for Katara’s feast. Boy got it bad, apparently.

Katara stepped forward, with Hama and Pakku waiting for her. She greeted her old teachers and stepped in the middle. Pakku recited the rules of becoming a master and questioned Katara on her bending forms, then Hama stepped forward and asked Katara what her contribution to waterbending is and to show what exactly she invented to join the ranks.

Katara created her dome of water; something that always made Zuko’s jaw hit the floor. He observed her hands shaping and manipulating the structure, recalling what his Uncle told him all those years ago. Waterbenders let their defence become their offense. Maybe Zuko should consider just letting his guard down and show Katara just what she means to him.

But that would never do. Her place was right there, as a Master, leader, healer and perhaps even future Chief. Once Pakku placed a symbolic necklace around her neck, the crowd erupted in roars.

“May I present upon you, Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda and Kya, our first Master in over 60 years.” Hama shouted, showing Katara to the crowds. Zuko’s heart swelled with pride and gold found her oceans, they met again. Katara recognised the little glimmer of gold, smiling right at her. Maybe she should sweep her insecurities away and just give them a shot. Love’s a risk. She just felt like a fugitive and she didn’t know what she was running away from.

At the feast, Zuko presented her with freshly shipped scrolls from his homeland. She gave him the biggest of hugs and thanked him profusely.

“You were incredible there.” He said, licking his lips.

Katara puckered up. “I felt like a mess up there, with everyone staring right at me.”

“I can tell you without hesitation that you were incredible.” He spoke, watching her play with a loose strand of her hair. Ah yes, there was a reason why some people called flirting the thing second best to sex.

“Thanks, I guess.” She said, taking a sip of warm wine. Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them, something that made his insides dance and blood rush across his body. They were only a few inches apart, so Zuko decided to be extra bold and play with the trim of her parka, twisting the delicate fur between his long fingers. Katara pushed her hair back and cocked her head to the right.

“What part did you like the best?”

“When you created that sphere. Such a display of power, Katara.”

“Did you like that much, Zuko?”

“Oh, you can bet.”

“That’s just fucking disgusting.” Mumbled Sokka, observing the couple flirting couple feet from the table he was eating at. Suki chuckled and pulled his ear.

“Let them just be them.” She advised. “They’re really cute.”

“Who?” Toph asked, chewing a crab leg.

“Zuzu and Katara.” Azula answered, pushing more crab meat into Toph’s plate. She poured more Komodo chicken for herself but nicked some seafood too.

“Shit, didn’t they decide they want to just be friends?” Toph said, shaking her head.

“What?” Suki barked. “No, that just makes 0 sense.”

“That doesn’t look friendly.” Sokka snorted, turning to see Bato and his father exchange a few words and glance in Zuko’s direction. “Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be up earlier but i have a satanic stomach bug so here it is also i hope you caught chief saying this aint it


	10. fight for yourself

The feast was still in full swing, with King Kuei and Bosco the Bear entertaining the guests. Chief Arnook and Chief Hakoda were in the deep conversation at the head table, discussing some important matters. Arnook was discussing something about future trade, while offering to help with the new, blooming boating business in the docks of the newly established capital of the Southern Water Tribe.

“And what will this city be named?” Arnook asked, eating a bite of stewed sea prunes.

“Kanna.” Hakoda sighed. “Master Pakku insisted.”

“I think it’s a nice name.” He smiled. “Southern and Northern Water Tribe unity is very important. Your mother and step-father signify that.” He smiled, his face growing wistful. The silvery light of the moon gleamed over his suddenly tired face. Arnook was slightly older than Hakoda, but now he looked twice his age. “As you may know, I lost my only child three years ago.”

“Yes, Princess Yue. Sokka told me all about her.” Hakoda said, sympathising with a father who lost his child.

“Yes. As you know, I have no male heirs; hence, the eventual leadership of the Northern Tribe would have gone to my son-in-law.”

“I wasn’t aware your daughter was married.” Hakoda said, his mind racing upon walls of fear that Sokka potentially had an affair with a married woman when he was younger. He didn’t know even how old the princess in question was.

“Betrothed.” Arnook corrected. “My Yue died aged sixteen. She was to marry three weeks after her seventeenth birthday.”

“Ah, I see. Wasn’t that a little young?”

“No, it’s a traditional marriage age in the North. Anyway, I adopted her betrothed, Hahn.”

“How kind of you.” Hakoda spoke. If only Arnook was so charitable in his trading deals.

“As you know, my family has no waterbenders in our tree. We have not been blessed by Tui and La with the gift of bending, but your family has.”

Hakoda just raised an eyebrow. If Arnook was to imply that Katara should marry in the North after nearly causing a riot by attacking Pakku, removing the prohibition of female waterbenders, something that just boggled Hakoda’s mind, making him wonder what it would be like if women were allowed to waterbend in the war.

“What I hoped for is to arrange a marriage between your Katara and my heir.” Arnook spoke, cutting right to the bone. Hakoda stiffened in his seat, opening his hands.

“And why would I do that?”

“Well, of course, this union comes with many benefits.” He explained, as if he rehearsed this speech. “We can use it as a way to promote unity between the Tribes, then this can strengthen our financial bonds…”

“No, that wasn’t my question. My daughter is her own person and if she wants to marry Hahn, she can. If she says no, then it’s a no from me too.”

“Surely…”

“Surely, you must know I’d never force my daughter to marry someone she doesn’t want to. End of the story.”

Speaking of Katara, she was currently leaned against a pillar made out of snow, which was quite convenient since Zuko was _burning_ her with his presence. They were mere inches apart, just looking at each other as if they were already naked. Zuko was playing with a loose strand of her braid, laughing at something she told him. Katara spoke in hushed tones, never breaking eye contact. Zuko just drew in closer and closer, hoping for her just to break the dam and lead them out of the party.

“You know, I heard that the jewellery trade here is insane.”

“Ah, yeah, people are going insane over betrothal necklaces.” Katara said, pointing at hers.

“Oh, those.” He said, touching the spot above her neck gently, blunt fingernails grazing over her skin. Katara wondered how much of his teasing she could actually take before actually _combusting._

“People getting engaged, left and right.” Katara signed, observing Zuko’s lips before flickering back to his gold.

“We do rings in the Fire Nation.” He said, circling her left ring finger with his digit.

“Interesting.” She breathed back. “What else do you do in the Fire Nation?”

“Many things.” He confessed, brushing a hand against Katara’s waist, pushing down her ribcage, but never actually touching her breasts.

“Care to show me those many things?” She almost gasped, unaware where the courage came from. Maybe it was from the mulled wine, maybe from the chatter or maybe from Zuko’s heat-covered eyes.

Zuko looked up, grinning like the devil. “You’ve seen some already.”

“I’d like more.”

“What changed?”

“Does anything have to change?”

“No.” He smirked. She took his hand and guided them down the path from the snowy plane, right to the street that lead to her house. They climbed the stairs up to her bedroom and once they were at the door, Katara just couldn’t keep her hands to herself and she just grabbed Zuko’s collar and pressed a big, good old smooch on his lips. Zuko’s response was immediate and he opened his mouth, letting her in. She wasn’t used to be in the dominant position, which somewhat surprised her. Why didn’t she think of that earlier? She unclasped Zuko’s parka and threw it behind her bed, pressing him right into the mattress and climbing to straddle him. Zuko gave her a surprised smile.

“Are you into this?” She asked, somewhat shyly,

Spread like an eagle on her bed, Zuko just gave her a smile and a quick nod. She removed his hairpiece and placed it on her nightstand, so that no eyes get poked out in the process. Katara got up and quickly took off her own parka, before returning to placing a leg on each side of Zuko’s hips. She leaned forward, kissing him again, peppering kisses down his neck, jaw and jugular. She enjoyed every breath, sound and touch from him, especially after she felt his fingers dig into the sides of her hips, kneading right through the fabric. She got up and unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her in only her sarashi wraps.

“Wow, you’re beautiful.” Zuko mouthed, right bellow his breath. Katara knew she made the right choice. Connecting their lips again, something in his mind whispered _fuck it and have a good time_ and Zuko decided to listen for once and adore the girl straddling him right now.

“Arnook. Honestly, my opinion won’t change, whatever you offer me.”

“Then let’s hear your daughter’s opinion. The young lady seems like a reasonable woman.”

“Can we leave this for another time?” He sighed. “I’d like to enjoy the celebration feast. My daughter just became a master at the age sixteen and she’s also the first one in many years.”

“Which why I think her opinion is of the utmost value.” Arnook replied smoothly.

“Fine. Let’s settle this.” He looked around, but he was unable to spot Katara in the crowd of people. Hakoda got up and patted Sokka’s back.

“Have you seen your sister?”

“Hm, no. I’ve seen her talk to Zuko. Maybe she left to change. She did wear that elaborate parka thing.”

“Alright. I’ll go find her then.” When he heard Zuko’s name, something sparked in Hakoda’s paternal senses, but he decided to ignore it for the sake of diplomacy and his general sanity.

Katara was gasping, unbinding the ties of Zuko’s shirt and just trying to take him in before he leaves. Because in the end of it all, he has to leave. Not even in her daydreams, Katara allowed herself to indulge just like this. In the mess of removing the ties on his shirt, her hand swung and hit the headboard accidentally. Katara hissed and waved her hand in pain and Zuko wrapped his fingers around the injured palm and brought it closer to his lips.

“I can kiss it better.” He whispered, giving her a crooked smile, never breaking eye contact.

She licked her lips and connected them together, trying not to sob into his shoulder. She knew this was a temporary moment, but he’d linger, he’d linger like a ghost and she knew she’d take long time to heal. The time she had with Zuko was precious and once Katara felt reality sitting in the corner of her bedroom, judging her for a lack of self-control. Maybe she just wanted to be a teenager for tonight, or maybe she wanted to feel Zuko’s lips on her neck, gasping and moaning from his touch. Zuko felt her hips buck against his own and grunted into her neck.

“Are you alright?” He asked, moving a strand of her hair.

“Of course.” She said, putting his hands on her breast. Zuko’s cheeks slightly flushed and Katara was just taken aback. This boy saw her naked and slept with her and yet still, he was excited to be with her. Katara locked her hands behind his neck, leaning in, while Zuko’s hand crawled behind her back, ready to unclasp the sarashi wraps.

Then the door creaked open.

“Katara, are you… Oh, Tui and La!” Shouted Hakoda, observing two dishevelled teenagers on Katara’s bed. The Chief gasped and retrieved right behind the door and left the hallway. Katara was fuming red, while Zuko turned pale as a ghost.

“What the fuck?” He screeched. Katara got off, putting her head between her hands. Zuko got up, grabbing her shoulders from behind.

“Sorry for this.” She muttered.

“He’s going to harpoon me.”

“Nonsense.” Katara said, turning to him. She crossed her arms. “This is my room!” She looked suddenly agitated, then her disposition turned into pure shame. She sat down. “My dad walked in on me.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Hey, I propositioned you.” She said. “I really wanted this but now…”

“Yeah, now we pretend this did not happen. Kidding, your dad’s going to kill me.”

“Why would he? You busted him out of prison.”

“And then proceeded too exchange saliva with his daughter!”

“My saliva, my business!” Katara said. “If any man tries to tell me what to do with my lady parts, I’ll freeze him!”

Zuko exhaled. “Well, what now?”

“Now, let’s go cleaned up and dressed, then we’ll sit down and…”

“Dig out a hole and hide!”

“No!” She said. “I’m going to talk to my dad after screaming his face off. You don’t worry and stop dramatizing and spiralling.”

“Spiralling? Me?” He shouted, covering his eyes. Katara laughed a little. She pressed a kiss on his cheek, leaning into him.

“I think this was a sign.” She said, biting her bottom lip.

“Oh, that it was.” He sighed. “What in the world are we doing, Katara?”

“Being dumb. I’m sorry, Zuko. I was the one who said we should be friends. I’m messing with your head.”

“Please. As if it’s not messed up.” He snorted, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Maybe it’s just, teenage urges, as Gran-Gran calls it.”

Zuko contemplated for a moment. He was very much physically attracted to Katara, he could write an entire novel about those ocean eyes, or the way her hips swayed when she walked, or the dimples around her mouth when she smiled. _Hell_ , his own mouth hasn’t shut up about her ever since she kissed it. Of course, Katara was so gorgeous to him that it actually hurt, but was it just her body or did her mind and soul crack his ribs and grow right under? Zuko was terrified of that answer, but the scar on his chest told him everything.

“Yeah. Makes sense. You’re really hot, you know that?” He said, poking her waist. Katara got suddenly some colour in her cheeks and Zuko nearly _swooned_.

“You think so?” She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. Katara usually smacked boys upside down when they whistled and called her hot or something stupid, but the glint in Zuko’s eyes when he told her he found her attractive was just making her heartbeat skip down the street bellow. Oh, she wanted him, bless her soul, but that had to be forgotten.

“Go get dressed and I’m going to talk to dad.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He smiled.

Katara nodded and pulled on a thick undershirt and tied her usual robe over her body, then she left the room to find her father. She found him with his own mother, who was yelling at him and bonking him with a wooden spoon over his head.

“Knocking, Hakoda? Have you heard of actually knocking? That’s what you get for bursting into your daughter’s bedroom? Oh, Katara!” She smiled. “Talk some sense into him.”

Katara avoided her father’s gaze and then turned her head and looked at him. Hakoda got up, clasping his hands together.

“Katara, sweetheart, I’m really sorry for disrespecting your privacy. Your love life is none of my business and I shouldn’t have burst in like that.”

Katara’s anger sizzled away. “Oh, thanks, Dad.”

“But.” Hakoda said, dad voice turning back on. “I’d like to be informed from time to time.”

“There is nothing to worry about.” She said, crossing her arms.

“I didn’t know you had something with that Fire Lord. Straight up for the top, Katara?” Kanna laughed, crossing her arms.

“Gran-Gran!” Katara flushed, plopping down behind the breakfast table. Kanna patted her back.

“My granddaughter! When I came here first, I too went straight for the Chief.”

Hakoda slapped his forehead and Katara just sighed. “We’re not dating, Gran-Gran.”

“Oh.” Kanna said, scrunching her nose. “Why?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Tui and La, Katara!” She said, waving her arms. “It has to uncomplicate itself!”

Katara wished that the world would stop and that she and Zuko could board a small ship and drift right into the sunset. However, he was the ruler of a nation and she was to teach a new generation of waterbenders and help run the tribe.

“Well…” She said. Hakoda was scratching her forehead, trying to understand what she was saying.

“Are you saying that that boy is… using you?” Hakoda spoke, the air in the room growing static.

“Dad, no! Zuko would never!”

“Oh, alright.” He said. “I mean, he is obviously in love with you.”

“He is?” Katara asked with confusion and Kanna just decided to give up. The door rattled open and Sokka burst in, holding a scroll with the seal of the Fire Nation.

“Where’s Zuko? This came with an emergency seal!”

Katara pointed him upstairs and Sokka raced upstairs. Suki came in next, followed by Azula.

“Hello!” Suki greeted. “I’m sorry for bursting in like this, but we’re needed back in the Fire Nation as it seems.”

“I see.” Hakoda nodded. “Some kind of emergency?”

“Probably. National security emergency probably.”

Soon, they were all packed and prepared, climbing into the airship. Zuko was saying goodbye to the officials and his friends and Katara just watched the awkward interaction with her father, then in a haze, he looked over at Katara and she just brushed his cheek. Zuko pressed a little kiss into her palm and then proceeded to jump into his ship. Katara watched as the shape of red flew into the dawning sky and with the morning sun, Zuko left. Katara felt a hand press into her back and looked over.

“He’ll come back to you.”

“You think so?” She said, on the verge of tears.

The following month was flying by; Katara was just paralysed by it. Her time was filled with lessons and long, drawn out meetings. The hospital she worked on was carefully growing and her students were progressing. Katara was happy to some extent, but the career of a teacher and a healer wasn’t really what she longed for. In her most selfish prayers back on the road, where what she mostly did was teaching and healing, Katara dreamed of making a difference and actually having some long-standing impact on the world.

Surely, teaching a young generation of waterbenders and building a hospital was impactful, but here, in the Pole, everything was growing like an infant needing of mothering. Katara wasn’t ready to be a mother just yet, but her place her was getting even more clear. To heal and to teach, to advice and to help. She wished she had something of her own, like a life mission or a cause to work.

And then Sokka happened.

“Alright guys!” Sokka shouted in front of the council, clasping his hands together. The future Chief was completely in his element, standing in the middle of the room. He grinned brightly, preparing his speech.

“Yesterday we have elected our new ambassador to the Earth Kingdom, which is our good friend Bato. Congratulations man!” Sokka clapped.

The council clapped back and Bato bowed his head with a great smile. Sokka watched with a big smile as Bato grabbed the customary dark blue ribbon and tied it around his torso. He turned his head and gave the customary greeting to Hakoda, who bowed his head in approval.

“And now, for the toughest nut, the Fire Nation. Now, we had a long, long debate about this. I think we should send in someone young, smart and capable in the Fire Nation. We need to send someone with an attitude and someone who can handle attitude!”

The council clapped in approval. Katara covered her mouth, enjoying Sokka’s little jab at Zuko.

“We need to send in someone who represents our ways and someone who can fight for us. Also, this person needs to already have a good reputation in the Fire Nation, someone who they respect and like. I think that the best ambassador is Master Katara.”

The council erupted in murmurs, before growing into a slow, strong clap. Katara felt like the breath was being sucked out of her lungs. No, she could not live her greatest desire and go and represent her people in the Fire Nation, of all places. She could not face Zuko just yet. Mostly important, she could not leave her students and patients here. First and foremost, she had a duty to her people. Katara was unsure if she should just get up and decline, but the look on her brother’s face reassured her.

“Tomorrow, we’ll swear you in and then you can sail away to your b… I mean to the Fire Nation, yeah, to the land of flames.”

Katara just rolled her eyes.

In the aftermath, she was to pack and leave for the Fire Nation in days. In her musings, she was sitting on the balcony of her bedroom, looking at the sun setting behind the harbour. She didn’t know if she was arrogant or selfish for wanting to leave the tribe that always nurtured her. The bundle of clothes and books was looking at her mercilessly, boring right into the guilt growing in the pit of her stomach. She thought of golden eyes, stars drawn around scars, kisses on her belly… Then she heard a strong rapt on her door.

“Yes?” She rasped.

“There you are.” Kanna smiled, holding a bundle of knitted cardigans. Kanna sat down next to her, taking her hand.

“What’s with the long face, young lady?”

“Nothing.” She said. “I just… feel awfully selfish for leaving the Tribe.”

“Are you insane?” Kanna gasped, observing the young woman in front of her. “This is a wonderful opportunity for you.”

“But I’m needed here, Gran-Gran. Master Pakku and Hama can only do so much. Then the healers, the hospital work, the…”

“Those issues will still exist in many years to come, Katara. As will many others. You know, when you were born, your mother constantly kept talking about how you kept twisting and turning, as if you wanted to leave and see the world. I cannot express how pleased I was to see you find adventure and contribute good to this world.”

“You don’t think I’m a selfish monster for leaving?”

“Nonsense. I’d rather think you’d be a fool to stay. Fussing over fish and tribe customs never was your thing, wasn’t it?”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Neither staying here, marrying some random tribesman and being a housewife. Nothing bad in that, but I can never imagine the little girl who hurled icicles at probably the at the time greatest waterbender can settle down and live a life of obscurity. Katara, you fought for women you didn’t even know, you fought for a throne that wasn’t yours, for an Avatar who wasn’t even capable to teach you waterbending and asked for nothing in return, so fight now for your dreams. I know you have them. And your family will always be here and love you.”

Katara felt tears swell up in her eyes and she just jumped into Kanna’s arms and cried a little. Kanna smiled. “You were never meant to stay in one place, Katara. It is known.”

“How are you so wise?”

“I’ve always been wise. When you’re young, you think you know everything. Which isn’t really true. But you feel, oh you feel so much. Your heart sometimes hurts from what you want. You’ve been in your head lately, dear. Look into your heart sometimes.”

“You’re right, as always.”

“Of course I am. Now pack and get ready. You sail at midnight.”

“I need to hug the boys goodbye too.”

“Of course. Who do you think will escort you to the ship?”

“Why did I even ask?”

The moon was high on the sky, shining with the strength of generations upon generations of waterbending masters. Katara hugged Sokka tightly, wishing him the best of luck.

“You know, I thought you’d want to go to the Fire Nation.”

“Well, the thing is, Dad needs me here because I have a big project.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“I’m going to build us a nice fleet. And I’m going to travel to research ship building. So see you in three months in the Fire Nation, sis.”

“Oh, Suki’s going to be happy.”

“Please don’t tell her. I want to keep it a surprise.” Sokka said. “She was kind of sad she didn’t get to know Dad and the grandparents better.”

“There will be time.” Katara said, nodding. “Anyways, I’ll miss you all so much. Write often, now that there’s an international hawk line.”

“Of course.” Sokka smiled. “I’ll send my drawings to decorate your residency with.”

“Can’t wait.” She said in a dry voice, finally climbing inside. After they set to sail, Katara laid abed in her narrow bunk, somewhere on the brink of falling asleep. This was a new beginning, a new way of life. Maybe she just couldn’t get rid of her feelings for Zuko just yet, they were stuck to her like something between her teeth. She didn’t know what was brewing inside that head of his, nor was she ready to crawl right back to him and ask directly _do you want to be with me?_ because that just wasn’t cutting it. Maybe after they had a few they can sit down and talk about it like mature adults, because a few, painfully awkward letters just couldn’t pour out what she felt, craved and needed. Katara was a practical woman, but her feelings were tangled and messy, unsure if she crosses too many lines with this dumb behaviour or maybe she should just suck it and see.

She observed the rising sun colouring the waters bellow them. Gold was the colour of his eyes when they shone just for her. Red was the colour of her lips he kept getting flustered over, fumbling over his words. Blue was the colour of her soul, of her lips and thighs when she was alone.

Zuko had some smoothness to him, but he had roughness too, something she grew to like. She liked it when he attempted to be suave, or his bone-dry sense of humour, and she missed his laughter so much. She missed the times before things were awkward between them and her resolution was for them to return to normal. If there ever were such things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love kanna so much shes such a badass


	11. but i know that i miss you

After landing in the Fire Nation, Zuko had to face a complex, multi-faceted national crisis and resolve the pressing issues under 24-hours.

Nothing he didn’t experience before.

So nearly a month after, he was in his office, finishing the latest of the pending paperwork. The chirping of birds in the late afternoon was his only companion, save for his secretary who would barge in at odd times, reminding him of deadlines and impending obligations. Zuko yawned into the sunset, the pink skies reminding him of kissing Katara in the clouds. They exchanged letters, as always, but they were so impersonal that it was actually hurting. Hell truly was proximity without intimacy. He was just tongue tied when it came to her, because they overstepped every boundary there is and now, even if he considered coming back, it just didn’t feel right.

“May I interrupt your afternoon paperwork dalliance for a chitchat with your favourite sister and favourite Uncle?” Azula spoke, creaking open his office door. Behind her stood Iroh, holding a teapot and a tray of sugar cakes. Zuko smiled and watched as his family came in. Iroh sat down and picked up to see what Zuko was working on.

“Ah, legislation.”

“I don’t even know why taxes were so high in the first place in those areas.” He said, shaking his head. “Anyway, what are the news, dear Uncle Chancellor?”

“The news are that the Earth Kingdom ambassador is arriving tomorrow. A young earthbender named Haru.”

“Huh.” Zuko said, scratching the back of his head. “Sounds very familiar.”

“Haru?” Iroh said. Azula raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe you’ve met him before?”

“Can’t remember why the name is familiar. Anyways, have any other letters come in?”

“Yes, the Southern Water Tribe is going to hold elections for an ambassador in a few days. The Northern Water Tribe already elected one and he will be arriving a few days after Haru.”

“Alright.” Zuko said, attempting to hide the twitch of his lips upon the mention of the Southern Water Tribe. Azula of course noticed and crossed her arms.

“Have you talked with her?”

“Katara? Yeah, she’s been telling me about hospital designs and healthcare ideas.”

“Are you braindead?” She snorted, pinching the bridge of her nose, causing Iroh to chuckle. In his youth, Ozai wasn’t really the monstrous dictator the world knew, he was his hot-headed, witty and agitated younger brother. Azula’s brisk tongue caused rumbles and chuckles. In the end, Iroh remembered the sweet little girl Ursa placed on his knees once, oh he was so glad to have a little niece. Unfortunately, tides shifted and that little girl broke down. He was glad to give their relationship another shot.

“What are you expecting me to say?” He screeched. “I can’t just march into the Pole, get on one knee and announce my undying love for her!”

“Obviously not.” Azula rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Zuko was fascinated how expressive her face was once she was in touch with her feelings. The wonders of living her own life, probably.

“Fire Lord Zuko.” Iroh mussed. “I find it quite amusing that you developed a crush on your journey.”

“Crush? He’s basically drooling after her!” Azula stated, slamming her hands on his desk. “Listen, mister, you find that girl and tell her you want to be with her!”

Zuko figured Azula must apply her feral ways even if she’s attempting to convince her brother to pursue a girl he likes. Iroh poured them some tea and sipped on it.

“He is quite young. You can always take it easy, plan your moves.”

“They slept together.” Azula said in a dry tone.

Iroh nearly chocked on his tea. “What? You never think things through!”

“I know.” Zuko said in defeat, putting his head in his hands. “I think I’m going to just to let it go. Katara has a life in the South Pole…”

“Since when are you a quitter?” Azula quipped, taking a bite out of the sugar cake.

“I’m not a quitter.”

“Are too!”

“Am not!” He said, flailing his arms in defeat. The childish bickering made Iroh smile, although he was still a little surprised by his nephew’s antics with women. There was a rapt knock on the door and the Chief of Security came in, carrying the daily reports from the palace’s perimeters. Suki slammed the paperwork on Zuko’s desk and he just winced.

“Delivery!” Suki joked, watching the pile on his desk.

“Is that everything?”

“Yeah, yeah. You know that most of this was written by Ty Lee.”

“Yes, I do miss her daily horoscope input.” Zuko said in a tired tone, grabbing the top report of the pile. “Huh, what’s this?”

“What?” Suki asked, pacing behind the desk. She raised an eyebrow once she noticed what Zuko was pointing out.

“Yeah, why on earth would there be construction workers around the palace when nothing is being repaired?” Zuko said, putting the paper down. “Please look into it tomorrow.”

“I’m going now.” Suki said, grabbing her fan. Iroh gave Zuko a concerned look.

“I’ll get the White Lotus to look into this too.” He stated, sipping a concerned sip of tea. “The last thing we need is one of Ozai’s supporters coming after you.”

“No wonder the council is all over you for not having an heir. They must know something is up.” Azula stated, playing with a decorative dagger on the table. “You need something like the Dai Li to watch out for you. But less corrupt.”

“I have the Kyoshi Warriors.” Zuko stated. “The city does have a police force to protect it. I’m not worried, just tired of this pressure. What is the council expecting me to do? Lay an egg? I’m too young to even be thinking about having kids.”

Azula blinked. Iroh just covered his mouth. “You need sleep. You get cranky when you’re tired.”

Zuko let out a final sound of defeat and went to bed. People fussing over him never got old. Nonetheless, Azula and Iroh were right. He needed his rest, because aside from his planned meeting with the new ambassador, he had another special visit in plan. Unfortunately, he’d have to stay up late for that one.

Haru was pleasant enough, although his entourage made fun of his facial hair, calling him various names. Zuko just felt like there was a familiarity to the earthbender, one he can’t place his finger on. For now, he’d just have to do his best and attempt to befriend the boy, who was actually his age. Under the cloak of the night, Zuko wrapped himself in a hood and coat, locking up her bedroom. The dress he chose reminded him of the night Katara and he confronted her mother’s killer, which was quite fitting, considering what he was about to do right now. There weren’t many stars on the sky, because the darkness wasn’t quite there yet.

After sneaking out of the palace, Zuko climbed over the city walls. In his bag was only some letters and he had his trusty dao strapped on his back. The moon shone bright, maybe this was Katara sending him strength to do this tedious task. Katara would approve of this, without a doubt. She’d stay right by his side and whisper encouraging words and wouldn’t judge him for any of the actions he’d take tonight. Just like he didn’t her. Sometimes, Zuko saw them as opposing forces, fire and water, sun and moon, yin and yang. Sometimes, he thinks that they are just mirror images of one another. That’s what he liked about Katara, because maybe she was his soulmate or maybe, they’ve met several lifetimes before. Zuko hoped they were at least happy then.

Once he reached his destination, the guards got up immediately to face him, but once Zuko revealed the distinctive bright red scar, the laid down their weapons and let him in.

“What has he done now, Sir?” Asked a concerned guard.

“Probably murdered my mother.” He replied, already at peace with the fact. Zuko has known for a long time what a monster his father is. Ozai’s cell was dark and gloomy, fitting his faith. Since the Avatar took his bending, the former monarch looked like a lion without his teeth. Quite sad, if you’d ask anyone, but Zuko thought it was a fitting destiny. Katara would agree with this too, she’d been fortunate enough never to look upon Ozai’s face. Zuko knew she didn’t mind their faces were similar. For some strange reason, Ozai was fast asleep, covered by a thick blanket made out of yarn. Zuko rolled his eyes and pulled his sword out, hitting the bars of his father’s prison.

“Wake up!” He hissed. The prisoner cracked one eye open and looked at Zuko with sheer annoyance. He turned around and went back to sleep. Zuko took in a deep breath and hit the bars even harder. Ozai finally rose.

“What do you want?” He grumbled.

“I know what happened to my mother. I finally know the truth about her heritage, about my grandparents and about what happened to her. Now, I have two questions for you.”

“What makes you think I want to answer them?” Ozai said in clear disgust.

“You will.” Zuko said, observing him behind the rusty bars. “You have no other choice. What I want to know, did you cause the shipwreck where she died and did you actually love her before you took her away from her peaceful life on Hira’a?”

“I think you know the answers to those questions.” Ozai said in a stone cold tone.

“You truly are an irredeemable monster.” Zuko spat. “You tricked her into leaving her home because she thought you actually cared for her!” He screamed, pointing at him. “And if that wasn’t enough, you took her children away and then, if that wasn’t enough, you took her life!”

“And what do you want me to say? That I’m sorry?” Ozai mocked. Zuko was on the verge of burning the entire tower down, but the thought of harming the innocent guards made him restrain himself.

“No. You will stand trial. I will be your judge. Fortunately for you, I have outlawed capital punishment.”

“Oh, what will my sentence be?” Ozai continued mocking.

“This isn’t about sentencing you. This is about people finding out what you did. You banished someone and took their life. The Fire Sages will probably have something to say about that.” Zuko crossed his arms. “You will rot in jail, until everyone forgets who you are. Your name will disappear from history, no one will remember anything you did because of the shame we all feel because of you.”

Without another word, Zuko turned on his heel and left the dark tower. This was enough for today. Maybe this was his way of getting closure or revenge. Either way, with vengeance and justice he will make everything alright for Ursa. It’s the least he can do. After all, the tale of Ursa, granddaughter of Avatar Roku, master poisoner, skilled actress and hopeless romantic could not end in a lousy shipwreck orchestrated by the very man who ruined her life.

Days passed, he was already picking the kinds of trees he’d like to see grow in his mother’s park, busy with matters of state and daily meetings. If anything, Katara rarely even left his thoughts. He dreamt of just cutting to the bone and telling her how much he loves her, he planned elaborate escapes from his work where they’d end up running off together into the sunset, then he realised she’s probably fuming and wants to push him off a cliff for being a dumb, awkward teenager. If she showed up now Zuko would fall on his knees because this was eating away her soul. Blue eyes glowed in his dreams, tossing pennies in the pool, imagining it was her right next to him, not some random courtier’s daughter. His drawn out days streamed into each other, but the sense of missing Katara stuck between his lips.

Maybe there was nothing he could do. A solution concocted in his brain when he was in a meeting his new Earth Kingdom ambassador. Haru was pleasant enough, but Zuko was shocked to find out they were the same age and furthermore, that he was already hardened and up to the task of conducting business with his most notorious statesmen.

“Say, Your Majesty, will you soon have ambassador’s from the Water Tribes?”

Zuko nodded, sipping the jasmine tea his uncle prepared. “Yes, the Northern Water Tribe already elected their and he will be arriving soon after some delays. Unfortunately, no news from the South.” He spoke, ignoring the feeling of shattering glass in his heart.

“I hope they send Katara.” Haru smiled absentmindedly. “We were great friends during the war.”

“Did you?” Zuko nearly snorted, finally remembering wherefrom he knew Haru. This was the boy Toph was convinced of had a fling with Katara. Zuko was ready to challenge him but didn’t want to cause a diplomatic incident.

“Yes, she’s great.” Haru’s smile grew wider. “Don’t you think so?”

“That she is.” Zuko said, a smile twitching upon his lips.

“I always thought you two would make a great couple back in the temple.” He spoke, taking another sip of mild ginseng. Zuko nearly chocked on his jasmine.

“Huh?”

“With the entire arguing gig…” Haru spoke, shaking his head. “I thought you two just needed to blow off some steam, no pun intended.”

Zuko’s mouth opened wide, staring at Haru with the greatest confusion.

“Did I say something wrong?” the earthbender gasped.

Another day, another assassination attempt. Zuko was sitting in the infirmary, being fussed over by his ministers and Uncle. He was perfectly fine, without a scratch, thanks to Suki’s masterful leadership skills, but the danger of their Fire Lord being attacked was quite terrifying to the subjects of his rule. At this point, Zuko just needed a long walk on the shores of Ember Islands and return to his daily duties. Sometimes, he wonders if he was on borrowed time after his father burned his face. Zuko inhaled the thick air of the infirmary and left for his office. Back to work as always. Just as he got rid of his advisors and got ready to settle down, Zuko was surprised when Suki barged into his door, fan and wrath in hand.

“Zuko!”

Zuko got up, hands in air. “What on Earth?”

“You nearly died, you dimwit!”

“Hey!”

“Don’t play offended, Mister!” Suki sighed. “What is wrong with you? You’ve been absent, then you look willing to die? What on earth is wrong with you?”

“I’m… I just…”

“Look, I know you’re not the kind of guy to crack open your heart and tell all of your problems and issues. But, I know there is someone you did that for. My advice is to talk to her.”

“Suki… I can’t just after weeks of silence…”

“Fuck.” She cussed. “I wish Toph was here to knock some sense into you. Just talk to her. It won’t do you any harm.”

“I’d like to, but I have official business to attend to. My Water Tribe ambassadors are arriving.”

Suki just gave him a little smirk. “Alright then.” She said, leaving through the door. Zuko just leaned back into his chair. He couldn’t believe how time has passed, it felt like he was paralysed by it.

Morning came, with it his first ambassador. The man the Northern Water Tribe chose was older, wise looking, almost reminding him of Iroh in a sense, or of Pakku, or the other deadly serious elders in Katara’s life. His long white hair, a sense of his mastery, just like his sabre fur. Zuko shook hands and they exchanged courtesies and greetings. His scar itched for some reason, like a sense of unfamiliarity.

“Where is the Southern ambassador?” Asked Zuko. The man shrugged.

“We were supposed to travel together, alas; they delayed their elections for some reasons. The Chieftain’s son insisted upon it.”

Zuko sighed at the thought of Sokka’s shenanigans and just lead the diplomat his way. After obligatory lunch, he had tea with Iroh. He discussed the new ambassador, joking how much the man reminded him of Pakku and Iroh himself.

“You know, Fire Lord Zuko, had they sent in a young waterbender you would have thought of Master Katara.”

“I wouldn’t have!” He pouted.

Iroh tapped his shoulder playfully, chuckling to himself. The door burst open, with a panting servant.

“Your Majesty, Chancellor, the Southern Water Tribe ambassador has arrived!”

“Oh?” Iroh glanced with confusion. “I thought they would be severely delayed.”

Without a word, Zuko got up and raced downstairs. In the middle of his hallway, dressed in her traditional blue, with a sash tied around her torso, stood Katara, talking to an official with a smile. Zuko felt his heart leap into his feet and practically raced downstairs to the spot where she was standing. Katara’s face turned to him, a smile growing on her face. Zuko responded with an equally toothy grin before jumping into her space.

Let’s start all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for over a month, life happened, but now that i have time again, i'll write more frequently


	12. in the streets

Zuko wanted someone to pinch him. It felt unreal sitting across Katara, even if the occasion is just a dinner planned for his ambassadors. Katara shone among the courtiers and officials, even if the conversations were boring, she elegantly managed to glide through the mundane and specifics of her new job. Katara grinned with somewhat of a sheepish smile when a courtier asked if she’s married; Zuko’s heart fluttered at her answer that she’s way too young and she has so much planned in her future working career. The man commented that Katara is the only female ambassador, to which she responded with the same, almost plastic smile.

“And what can we do about that?”

The man shut his mouth. Zuko’s lips curled into a prideful smile, he dipped his cup in Katara’s direction. She gave him a teasing wink and he wished that the servant behind him smashed a block of ice right on his boiling head. Katara sipped on her drink, turning her blue gaze to Zuko. Gold and blue touched and he breathed out, wishing he could move a few chairs and slip right next to her and put his head on her shoulder. Just as if it was two of them. He could feel Iroh’s piercing gaze on the back of his neck and Azula’s glaring smile at his obliviously obvious gestures. Zuko has always been an open book to those who knew him. Moreover, as from now, Katara is one of those people. She was still locking eyes with him and Zuko just wanted to whisper to her that they should meet behind the wall after this dinner.

“Master Katara, why don’t you come over? I’ve missed talking to you.” Iroh smiled with his best shit-eating grin, inviting trouble into the dining table. Zuko nearly chocked on his rice wine, glaring daggers in Iroh’s direction. He’s still an awkward teenager with awkward tendencies and Katara was a girl he liked. She nodded and walked over, taking a seat between Iroh and Zuko.

“Master Katara.”

“Chancellor Iroh.”

They both laughed, in mirth of their actual relationship and friendship and someday even, kinship. Iroh started the conversation, pretending to be the moderator on a show with two awkward teenaged guests. Zuko was fumbling with his hands and Katara realised for once, she has to open up for their relationship to go forward. For once, she was sure what she wanted, she wanted him and him only, even if they are joined together in a secret. For now, Zuko did the pulling and pushing, Katara now wanted to be driving force in their relationship. As nice it was to be wanted, to be pursued, the feeling needed to flow mutually for the gentle sprout between them to blossom. She cringed inwardly, thinking how much she started sounding like a sad poet. Katara craved and pined after the boy with golden eyes, because he was the one she truly wanted.

There was attraction, there was a pull and a drive towards one another. Mutual respect. And love. Lots of love. Iroh realised his cue and pretended someone was needing his presence. The elderly man got up with a knowing smile. Katara jumped into Iroh’s empty seat. Zuko let out a soft breath, nearly startled by her forwardness.

“Here you are.” She grinned.

“Here I am.” He grinned back. Katara licked her lips and leaned forward, tucking a hand underneath her cheek. Zuko smiled. In his dreams, he’d exactly stare Katara like this, with her giving him the exact same ocean eyes filled with curiosity, temptation and a sense of daring him to invade her space. He obliged.

“Say, would you like to give me a tour of your capital?”

Zuko immediately straightened his back, giving a sharp nod. “Of course, we can organise an armed tour, with good protection. I can take you through our main market places, the city hall, our temples, the schools…”

Katara deadpanned. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Zuko… I meant more off a private tour. With you and me. “

Zuko’s good cheek turned the same shade as the curtain behind him. “Oh, you mean… Like a date?”

“Yeah, a date.” She said, nearly fumbling over her words. Tui and La, this was difficult. Katara watched his face grow a smile as bright as the sun.

“Where would you like to go?”

“Wherever you take me. You’re the host.” She smiled, opening her arms. Zuko tapped his chin.

“Well, then. Find your best disguise, we’re going out for a little drink.”

“That sounds nice. And about this dating thing…”

“I think we should take it easy.” Katara suggested. “Easy breezy.”

“Easy breezy. Baby steps.” He agreed. “Do you want to go out tomorrow?” He suggested this time, sipping a little of his mango juice. Katara nodded, licking her lips.

“Yeah, something casual sounds cool. Like a bar?”

“A bar always sounds nice. I’ll take you to a place Uncle always talks about.”

“Sounds cool.” Katara said. “Easy and casual.”

“Easy and casual.”

It was neither easy nor casual. After a day of work, meeting her staff and settling into her business, Katara was standing in front a crate, clothes spilling all over the place, with Suki casually sitting on her bed.

“You should just show up naked at this point.” She winked. Katara let out a disgruntled sound, snorting loudly. She crossed her arms in defeat.

“I’m not trying to convey the wrong message here.”

“Wear something that reveals your abs. Those waterbending muscles are a sight to behold.”

“Well, thank you.” Katara said, tapping her belly absent-mindedly. She pulled out a short, burnt red coloured top and held it in front of her chest. She scrunched her nose and Suki gave her thumbs up.

“Looks hot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, add a skirt and some earring. And off you go.”

“And off I go.” Katara muttered under her breath. “I shouldn’t be this fucking nervous. We went out together plenty of times.”

“But this time, you’re putting a label on it and that’s what’s scaring you, honey.” Suki sighed.

“I like him a lot.” Katara said, feeling tears brimming her eyes. After everything they went through, she wasn’t sure if she could take it if this, whatever it was, would crash and burn. She gathered herself quickly and straightened her skirt. Suki gave her a smack on the bottom and sent her out of the door. Time was due that Zuko and Katara go an actual date. Zuko explained to her to sneak out of the garden gate in the back, for reasons she wasn’t aware yet. The man in question was leaning on the wall, arms crossed. A hood covered his head. Lacking his usual ceremonial decorum, Zuko looked like an average boy, but Katara thought there weren’t many average things about the man she chose. Once he saw Katara, Zuko straightened his back and gave her a boyish grin.

“I’m sorry we have to meet this way, but this is the best chance we have to avoid a chaperone.”

“A chaperone?” Katara said, scrunching her nose.

“Yeah, so I don’t do anything immoral with you.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” She said, raising an eyebrow. Zuko licked his lips and offered her his arm. Katara winked and intertwined their arms, letting Zuko lead her through the small streets. Passing among the guards, crowds and street performers, Zuko explained to her the history of the city, how it was built and where the best parts were.

“I’d like to take you to Yellow Street. That’s where the bars and food carts are.”

“That sounds fun.” She said, gathering the courage to intertwine their fingers. Katara enjoyed the little blush creeping up Zuko’s face, the red matching his scarred eye. Without a hint of hesitation, he held onto her hand.

“See that big gate? It was built by my great-great-grandfather and serves to commemorate the birth of my great-grandfather.”

“That’s a bit excessive.” Said Katara, eyeing the soft yellow marble with golden embellishments. The elegant arch gleamed in the sunset, displaying flags of various municipalities of the Fire Nation. Katara recognised something resembling babies in the marble, which she figured was a way of celebrating.

“I know, right? Azula and I got fireworks.”

“Sokka and I got a bearhound skin each.” Katara said, recalling the two pieces of fur in the basement. “Dad had to catch them as a gift for the birth of a healthy child.”

“Is birth widely celebrated in your culture?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s a whole village celebration, the mother is celebrated as a hero, we paint our cheeks red to honour the new baby and mother, then there is a naming ceremony…”

“It’s similarly done here, big celebrations, fireworks, drinks…” Zuko stated. “I don’t remember mine or Azula’s, obviously, but Uncle tells me it was quite the blowout.”

“Aang told me the Air Nomads don’t celebrate the child’s birth, but the day the child learns to read.”

“I see.” Zuko said, nodding. “I can see how that can be relevant for their culture.”

Making small talk with Zuko was surprisingly easy. Once he let go of his awkwardness and fear to look dumb in front of Katara, he felt their natural closeness come back and it felt as if they were back on Ember Island, taking a walk after the farmer’s market. They were even holding hands. Ah, they were holding hands! Zuko hoped if this was a dream no one would dare to wake him because this was what he craved since the final Agni Kai. To him, even her mere presence was a reason to be happy. To her, this was all new and exciting and somewhat, a catharsis. Zuko and Katara together were a long time coming.

The streets were filled with dancers and performers, sales clerks and merchants, children and their parents. Katara’s eyes wandered over the brightly decorated streets, red was the colour of fire lilies stringed across the garlands, signalling the end of one season and the beginning of another. Yellow was the colour of the walls, which served as a namesake. Green was the colour of sweets sold on the stands, in honour of the upcoming festivities. She felt Zuko untangle their fingers and sneak a hand around the small of her back. He led her through a smaller street and opened the door of a bar. The bar was mostly decorated with flowers, glass figurines and colourful fabrics. Zuko pointed towards a booth and they sat next to each other. Zuko offered to order some drinks, because Katara didn’t really know what to order.

Glasses clicked together and the night sipped away like a bottle of rice wine. Then, two hours later, Katara and Zuko laid in bed naked, shoulder-to-shoulder.

“Well…” he attempted to speak.

“That wasn’t really slow, wasn’t it?” Katara spoke, a little out of breath. Her hair tickled Zuko’s cheek and he felt the scent of the ocean fill his nostrils. He let out a little chuckle, before wrapping an arm around Katara.

“I think we waited enough for us.” The much-needed amelioration was upon them, and just maybe tonight, they can be together without considering what Aang, Sokka or the Fire Nation thinks of their Fire Lord dating an ambassador. To Zuko, she was everything to him. He was worried he was in deep slumber, dreaming, and a servant will wake him up tomorrow and remind him she was never there. Katara wrapped her hand around his, as if she sensed Zuko’s mind overworking.

“Maybe we should sleep?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” He said, pulling her closer.

In the morning, the council was seated and awaiting for their presiding officer to arrive. The Lord Chancellor came in, carrying a small gong, banging it loudly.

“Good morning, my dear council!”

“Chancellor Iroh?” Minister Meiji jumped, observing the leader of the government prancing around. “What on earth happened?”

“It’s a good day, Meiji!” Iroh sung, sitting down on his customary seat on the right of the Fire Lord’s currently empty seat. He poured everyone a cup of tea and distributed the hot liquid and sweets around the long table, while singing some unknown song about birds and butterflies in the spring. Meiji looked at the chancellor as if he went mad, absolutely confused by his antics. Iroh looked at the door and Zuko came in, dressed in his usual garb. Zuko greeted his cabinet and took his usual seat at the head of the table. He noticed the confused look everyone was giving Iroh and for the sake of his own sanity decided to let it slide. Iroh was giving him all-wise and all-knowing look.

“What?” Zuko asked.

“Nothing.” Iroh grinned. Zuko narrowed his eyes and snorted, opening his book.

“Well, Secretary Nami, please read the order of the day.”

The political leader opened the file and started reading. Upon hearing her words, Zuko wished to take a teapot and smash it right over his head, to sleep this part away.

“First order of the day, diplomatic relations with the Water Tribes. Issues read as following: trade deals, border agreements and place in the government.”

“I can promise you, the Water Tribe issue is under control.” Grinned Iroh.

“Will the ambassadors take up residence in the east wing of the palace per usual?” Asked the Minister of Foreign Affairs.

“Yes.” Zuko stated. “The chambers should be painted blue in their honour. For the Northern Tribe ambassador, the room with the sunroom should be perfect. For the Southern ambassador, the room near the lake should be sufficient. Katara is a master waterbender, I imagine she will want to practise from time to time.”

Iroh contained his smile, watching Nami write down the requirements. “Of course, Sir. When will you hold your first official meeting with the ambassadors?”

Zuko opened the notebook with his schedule. If he had a choice in the matter, he’d write Katara’s name all over it. He saw the open spot tomorrow evening. He thought it would make a perfect opportunity to sneak away with Katara that evening.

“Tomorrow evening.” Zuko stated. Nami nearly dropped her pen.

“That soon?”

“To get it over quickly with.” Minister Meiji nodded. “Less pomp, more work.”

“And your monthly dinner with the ambassadors?”

“Schedule it every 5th of the month.” Zuko suggested.

Nami nodded, writing everything down. Zuko hoped they will let the Water Tribe now, feeling a scalding blush creep up his neck. Iroh just wanted to press the matter further because a squirming Zuko was the most interesting Zuko. The young Fire Lord was turning the same shade as his robes.

“And private dinners?”

“I’m sure that can be scheduled consequentially.” Zuko murmured. Iroh chuckled again, a rumble coming from deep within his belly. “Can we wrap this up, please?”

Iroh decided that today was a national holiday, namely Tease-Fire Lord Zuko-Day.

Katara was wrapped up in a blanket and sleeping the morning away. She was just about to switch to the other side of the bed when Suki stormed into the room and jumped right next to her. Katara woke up, startled. Suki wrapped her arms around her, squealing with delight. She groaned and plopped her head back on the pillow.

“Suki…”

“I need to know everything.”

“Can I just wake up?” Katara yawned, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Suki, with her already perfectly painted face and Kyoshi warrior uniform. The green of the uniform melted into the blues of Katara’s blankets, remind her of how much she actually missed home.

“Well…” She smiled, a blush creeping up her neck. Suki laughed and punched her arm playfully.

“Details, details!”

“We went out for drinks and we danced a little. Zuko is a terrible drinker, he gets drunk easily. We talked about everything and then we came back here… And we’re together, officially.”

Suki pumped her fist in the air, and then hugged Katara. “I’m so happy for you… And for him, he better not hurt you. I will skin his ass.”

“Technically, his your boss.”

“Those rules do not apply if he hurts you.” Suki stated, crossing her arms.

“I guess…” Katara laughed, covering her reddening face. “Suki, I have a boyfriend who I like!”

“You have a boyfriend who you like!”

“And now I need to take a bath.” She said, pointing at her tangled hair. Filling the bathtub with her own bending, Katara slipped into the warm water. She cupped her cheeks, thinking about the events that transpired. Zuko and Katara were two people who liked each other in spite of how they connected at first. Growing up, Katara dreamed about marrying in her tribe and rebuilding it. She realised at some point in her journey that rebuilding was something that had to be done and will be done in a matter of time.

Nevertheless, Katara also wanted Zuko. His dark hair and golden eyes, his soft smile and candour. She wanted Zuko’s laughter, his holidays, and his best and worst nights. She wanted life’s cold flush and his warm cure. Katara wanted to stay by his side, as he will stay by hers. After drying herself off and getting dressed, she locked her chambers and left for her new office. There, a stack of letters from Sokka greeted her.

In the blues of her office, she went through the well wishes and concerns from home. Then she went through Aang’s oversharing letters about rebuilding the temples and training the new airbenders, who’s numbers were dwindled. He talked about how excited he was to put tattoos on new masters and to promote his culture over the world. There was also a letter from Toph, threatening Zuko about treating Katara with kindness. She missed them all, to be honest. However, the world was changing and the Fire Nation needed to learn about Water Tribe culture.

There was a sharp tap on her door and a letter slid down the crack between the tiled floor and heavy, charcoal wood. She jumped up and grabbed the carefully folded piece of parchment, heart fluttering as she opened it.

_Hope to meet you after dinner behind that garden gate. I have something important to show you._

_With love, Z_

Katara bit her lip and wondered what Zuko wanted to show her that he needed the cover of the night for. Then, the door burst open and Suki prodded her head in.

“What does the letter say?” She asked.

“Suki! He’s just asking me out!”

“Oh.” Suki said, enthusiasm slightly flattening. “Well, cool. Oh, also, your brother will be here in a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update, but i'm really overoworked with uni and life in general
> 
> also fuck t****

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, short rant:
> 
> The comics and TLOK have burried Katara's character and she is dead. Fuck you bryke for living vicariously through aang (I'll rant about this on tumblr, y'all better prepare) and I feel like we deserve a nice old fashioned love story with some spice and longing. Enjoy and review!
> 
> P.S I'm zutarabitch and taylorswiftbitch on tumblr, feel free to contant me


End file.
